From Autumn To Ashes
by ArtificialxDisease
Summary: Chapitre 7 : ,,-Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir... - Rien à faire, t'es pas ma meuf après tout. Et puis moi aussi, je rentrerai tard...' UA.
1. Prologue

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes ~**_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square et à Tetsuya Nomura :D Le pauvre, s'il savait ce que je vais leur faire vivre... xD

**Pairing** : Lisez, vous verrez; pairings multiples~

**Raiting** : T pour le langage :)

**Résumé** :_Axel est riche; Axel est beau; Axel à tout. Jusqu'au jour son avidité va se porter sur quelque chose d'inaccessible. L'argent ne ferrait donc pas autant le bonheur qu'il le croyait ?_

"J'avais tout; j'avais toujours été habitué à tout avoir. Mais à chaque fois je voulais plus; toujours plus. Jusqu'au jour où je tombais sur l'inaccessible; mais j'allais finir par l'avoir, j'en avais la conviction."

_Bonjouuuur ~_  
_Premièrement, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien. Vous venez donc d'attérir sur le preview de ma première fic' "sérieuse" (tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par là xD), et encore une fois je vous en remercie._

_Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, que vous trouviez cela bon ou mauvais; il n'y a que commme ça qu'un ,,auteur'' peut s'améliorer ! :D_

Tout cela était de loin la chose la plus immorale qui n'avait jamais effleuré mon esprit avide de tout. De tout, oui, car j'avais tout. Tout de chez tout, et si il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas, je me le procurais toujours dans les minutes suivant mon envie. J'étais héritier d'une riche famille irlandaise, diplômé d'Harvard ou bien d'Oxford, je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ce genre de détail singulier; on m'avait gracieusement offert pour la fin de mes ennuyeuses études un loft situé en plein Manhattan, avec d'imprenables vues sur l'Empire State Building et non loin de Times Square, j'avais une voiture de sport dernier cric, des amis appartenant à la jet-set du monde entier, des vêtements de marques, des chemises Calvin Klein, les dernières nouveautés de chez Luis Vuitton, mon loft était équipé des toutes dernières collections de chez Ikea; à moi les canapés à $3200, le home cinéma à $7000, avec le meuble INREDA au même prix, la cuisine suréquipée et dessinée spécialement pour moi par un grand designer new-yorkais, le lit mezzanine à contenance huit personnes pour moi tout seul, la pièce la plus sophistiquée en matière d'informatique en guise d'ordinateur tactile ! J'étais aussi d'une beauté remarquable, des yeux d'émeraude contrastant magnifiquement avec ma masse de cheveux flamboyants relativement imposante, j'avais un sourire digne d'une pub pour le plus efficace des dentifrices, le visage fin aux traits mesquins, un corps de rêve; et ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait. Autant dire que les gens se retournaient en grand nombre sur mon passage. J'avais tout. De l'argent, la beauté, un cocon douillet, du luxe, et une carrière prometteuse en tant que PDG d'une grande firme patronale. Malgré tout, il me manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

_**A suivre ...**_


	2. Ikea & Luxury

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #1 : Ikea & Luxury ~ **_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square T_T * attrape Axel & s'enfuit *, pas de persos' de mon imagination si je ne me trompe pas x)

**Pairing** : Pour le premier chapitre, juste Sora x Riku sous-entendu :)

**Raiting** : T pour le langage quelque peu fleurit d'Axel dans ce chapitre ^^"

**Résumé** :_ Axel est riche; Axel est beau; Axel à tout. Jusqu'au jour son avidité va se porter sur quelque chose d'inaccessible. L'argent ne ferrait donc pas autant le bonheur qu'il le croyait ?_

"_J'avais tout; j'avais toujours été habitué à tout avoir. Mais à chaque fois je voulais plus; toujours plus. Jusqu'au jour où je tombais sur l'inaccessible; mais j'allais finir par l'avoir, j'en avais la conviction_."

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre :)

Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

_"J'avais tout. L'argent, la beauté, un cocon douillet, le luxe, et une carrière prometteuse en tant que PDG d'une grande firme patronale. Malgré tout, il me manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un."_

Cette idée absurde me prit en feuilletant, justement, le catalogue des arrivages Ikea, le living-room étant à mon goût trop vide. Sur l'une des pages présentant la nouvelle collection cuir rouge, se trouvait un couple, chaleureusement enlacé devant une cheminée. Je pris soudain conscience d'un vide en moi. Je ne su premièrement pas ce qui le provoquait : était-ce l'absence de ce magnifique canapé rouge en cuir tanné ? Cette cheminée virtuelle à $5460 ? Ou bien peut-être ces enceintes de home-cinéma bleues électriques ? Impossible. Je n'aurai changé pour rien au monde, mon canapé rétro en revêtement velours; une cheminée un plein Manhattan ? Aucun intérêt; et quand à ces enceintes, celles que je possédais déjà devaient valoir le triple de celles-ci, la couleur était changeable et leur faiblesse en Watts étaient insignifiantes par rapport au montre qui trônait fièrement au mur. Pris de cours, je me décidais à appeler en urgence mon meilleur ami, peut-être que lui m'aiderai à trouver d'où provenait ma gène. Je me saisissais donc de mon portable & composais le numéro, troublé.

« Kurosawa à l'appareil, dit une voix froide dans le combiné.

- Riku ?

- Axel… Que me vaut ENCORE cet appel INUTILE?

- Mec, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je viens de feuilleter le nouveau magasine Ikea et…

- … Et laisse moi deviner, tu as flashé sur une nouvelle collection, et il faut absolument que l'ancienne soit sortie de ton appart' demain pour l'arrivage ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Non non, tu n'y es pas du tout mec. Laisse moi finir !

- Tu as 3 minutes, pas une de plus.

- Okay, donc bon, oué, par où commencer… Donc , comme je te l'ai dit, je regardais le magasine Ikea, et puis tout d'un coup je suis tombé sur les pages de la nouvelle collection cuir rouge, et étrangement je me suis senti … Bizarre je sais pas, comme si quelque chose me manquait, pourtant, rien ne me manque, j'ai un super canapé, un home cinéma deux-cent fois plus puissant que celui de la page et j'ai pas besoin de cheminée virtuelle… Je comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive mec, j'ai tout, mais il me manque quelque chose, c'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça !

- …

- Riku ?

- T'es sûr que t'es dans ton état normal.. ?

- Mais non ! C'est ce que je m'entête à te dire depuis tout à l'heure bon sang !

- Ça à l'air grave …

- Mais oui ça l'est ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mec !

- Bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive. »

Je raccrochais, soulagé. Super-Riku à la rescousse, une fois de plus. Ce type avait beau être une armoire à glace, il n'est restait pas moins là pour moi dans toutes les situations foireuses dans lesquelles je savais si bien me mettre; ce qui lui valait le titre de meilleur ami. En fait, non, je connaissais Riku avant même mon arrivée à New York. Je l'avais rencontré quand on était enfants, lors d'un voyage de mon père au Japon, auquel j'avais pris part sûrement par pur caprice, chez des amis dont la fortune concurrençait avec la notre. Nous nous étions perdu de vue pendant des années, mais c'est avec surprise que je le redécouvrit, il y a cinq ans, devant la porte de mon nouveau loft, prêt à me faire visiter les moindres recoins de mon 300m². De fil en aiguille, nous étions devenus très proches, et je me devais de préciser à quiconque mon posait la question que Riku était mon seul vrai et unique ami, du moins, je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me fréquenter pour m'extirper quelques centaines de dollars par-ci par là.

Après ce court monologue sentimental à moi-même sur ma « moitié », car il fallait le dire, Riku et moi nous complétions comme la glace et le feu, je partis l'espace d'un instant admirer mon reflet, enfin, faire en sorte d'être présentable lorsque Mr Freeze arriverait. Je passais paresseusement une main dans mon indomptable tignasse rousse, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me trouver moi-même à croquer. Si j'avais était un autre, je sais que je serai inévitablement tombé amoureux de moi. De toute façon, qui aurai résisté ? J'étais connu dans le jet-set pour être un hum… « Serial-fucker », et par-dessus cela un bon coup, ce qui me faisait inévitablement une pub du tonnerre dans le milieu. Je vous explique : imaginez qu'une pimbêche de bourgeoisie de bas-étage, qui va raconter à ses « bestahs » jusqu'au nombre de poils qu'elle s'est épilée, essaye un nouveau … Jouet. Après une nuit de folie passée avec son nouvel accessoire, elle ira donc tout raconter dans les moindres détails à ses « bestahs », qui, bien sûr, seront toutes prises d'une inéluctable envie de s'acheter le même joujou, pour pouvoir à leur tour se vanter auprès de leurs « sistahs » de leurs galipettes solitaires c'est un engrenage qui ne se termine jamais. Dans mon cas, c'était la même chose, sauf que le gode, c'était moi. On ventait mes prouesses au lit à travers tout New-York et les invitations dans les night-clubs les plus fermés de Manhattan affluaient, les numéros de téléphones s'enregistraient, les capotes défilaient et… Et ? Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce « et » avant. Je réfléchissais un instant & me permis d'ajouter à moi-même : « Et moi je me fais chier . » Oui, c'était ça, à mon bon souvenir, en cinq ans passé à Manhattan, je n'étais jamais tombé sur un coup exceptionnel, juste des petites bourges à papa qui se prétendaient stars du X alors que leurs « prestations sexuelles » n'auraient même pas eu de quoi satisfaire un vieillard de 85 ans. Je soupirais en me disant que vu le niveau que j'avais atteint, jamais personne ne pourrait me faire planer comme moi je les faisait planer.

Sur ces douces paroles très, il faut le dire, modestes; j'étais totalement imbu de ma personne et je ne le cachais pas, j'aurai même aimé m'épouser, si certains politiques idiots avaient pu comprendre que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux de son reflet; je partis m'habiller, car j'ai oublié de préciser que je me trouvais à ce moment-là torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir et blanc Dolce&Gabanna. Je m'étais donc éloigné en direction du dressing, qui se trouvait au fond de ma chambre. Je reluquais mon corps sur le mur de miroir présent dans celui-ci, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, notant chaque petite imperfection pour me promettre de la corriger au plus vite. A première vue, aucune. Les tatouages qui ornaient mes bras en manchettes, mon dos et une partie de mon torse donnaient à ma peau une pâleur éclatante, dieu que cela me plaisait. Ainsi à travers mon corps je retransmettais toutes mes passions, du mont Fuji et sa geisha chantant à la lune sur mon biceps droit, sous les poisson-chats qui sautaient par-delà mes épaules jusqu'à l'univers fantastique de Sir Burton qui me passionnait tant sur mon avant-bras gauche; où encore la scène qui disait le puissant Ryūjin pris aux mailles du charme de la sublime impératrice Jingū gravée sur mon dos. La seule chose anormale que je remarquais fut un petit hématome au niveau de la hanche droite. Surement la marque d'un foutu talon aiguille de l'une de ces prétendues stars du X… Je décidais de régler ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il me fallait trouver des vêtements appropriés. Je me mettais donc en quête de fringues, mais beaucoup de questions s'installèrent subitement dans mon esprit. Slim ou baggy ? Tee-shirt large ou débardeur ? DC ou Nike ? Calvin Klein ou Chanel ? Bleu ou Blanc ? Rouge ou noir ? Gris ou marron ? Ananas ou pastèque? Attendez… Ananas ou pastèque ..? Encore une fois je divaguais, chose qui pourtant, ne m'arrivait JAMAIS, en temps normal. Tout cela à cause d'un foutu catalogue. Cette fois-ci, je m'étais retrouvé à vouloir plus de mobilier, et je finissais finalement avec une soif de plus de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je n'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas dans mon état normal.

Pour couper court au débat intérieur qui me ravageait, je décidais donc de fermer les yeux et d'attraper des vêtements au hasard. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais accaparé d'un baggy noir rapporté d'une de mes précédentes visites à Berlin et d'un marcel gris dans une boutique des Champs-Elysées, et je pris quand même le temps de choisir des chaussures adéquates. J'optais donc finalement pour ma fidèle paire de DC, noire & grise bien sûr. Le tout n'était pas si mal, pour voir que tout avait été choisi les paupières closes. La minceur de mon torse tout de même musclé ce qu'il fallait jouait la carte du contraste face au bas & aux chaussures.

Souhaitant être le plus présentable possible; nous étions quand même l'élite de la jet-set new-yorkaise je tiens à vous rappeler; je m'élançais donc vers la salle de bain, tentant de dompter le feu infernal qui semblait continuellement brûler sur mon crâne, rehaussant mes iris d'émeraude de khôl noir, histoire de les mettre encore plus en valeur et les faire ressortir par rapport aux deux petits tatouages violets qui ornaient mes joues, m'aspergeant du dernier Kenzo sorti. Je reportais ensuite mon attention les triangles incas qui siégeaient glorieusement sur mes pommettes. Lorsque je rencontrais de nouvelles personnes qui n'avaient pas encore entendu parlé de moi, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles, je les entendaient penser jusqu'à moi « Mais quel est cet énergumène, pour oser se faire tatouer le visage ? ». Justement. Mes tatouages étaient ma folie, et ma folie était mes tatouages. Outre le mobilier et les sorties, ma principale source de dépenses s'axait sur les tatouages. Je voulais un tatouage traditionnel japonais ? Je prenais l'avion jusqu'à Tokyo dans l'heure qui suivait mon choix; envie d'un tatouage aux allures enfantines mais gores ? Pas d'hésitation, je fonçais à Montréal. Et Ainsi de suite, à chaque tatoueur, j'avais associé une spécialité, et mon corps avait bientôt pris l'aspect d'une toile d'art signée de la main de plusieurs artistes, et qui ne se finirai que dans la tombe. J'avais même envisagé, si un jour mon corps s'en retrouvait plein à ne plus pouvoir caser le moindre petit centimètre carré d'encre, à m'en faire greffer un deuxième. C'était certes, idiot, mais c'était lorsque l'aiguille du dermographe attaquait ma peau que je me sentais le plus vivant.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée. Je partis donc ouvrir, tout fier de ma nouvelle découverte. En plus d'être beau, riche & d'enfer au lit, j'étais une œuvre d'art. J'étais au paroxysme de mon amour-propre.

« Mec, bouge-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! grogna la voix lasse de Mr Freeze à travers la porte. »

Riku était quelqu'un de très occupé. Trop occupé, pour un jeune homme de 24 ans. Il était l'étudiant responsable de la section de médecine légale de la prestigieuse Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeon, ayant été préalablement diplômé d'un des grands lycées de Tokyo. Je lui ouvrit la porte en le fixant d'un regard désespéré. Il haussa à peine les sourcils et entra. Nous nous assaillîmes sur mon beau canapé rétro, et après m'avoir fixé quelques instants, il soupira bruyamment.

«Le catalogue.

- Hein ?

- Le catalogue, il est où ? »

Je migrais rapidement vers ma chambre & en revenait avec l'objet de tous mes soucis dans les mains. Nous rapportant au sommaire, en moins de deux nous étions branché sur la traitresse page. Pendant que Riku détaillait la page, je le détaillais. Sa beauté était exactement à l'opposé de la mienne, quoi qu'un peu moins puissante certainement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu qui tirait vers le turquoise, venant surement du fait que sa mère était danoise, et ses cheveux, malgré son jeune âge, avaient depuis sa petite enfance virés au gris, mais pas un gris terne comme celui des personnes âgées, non, un gris brillant & soyeux aux aspects d'argent, chose que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Un visage fin, des traits fins, les yeux finement bridés, des lèvres rosées et une peau d'une blancheur inespérée, encore un cadeau empoisonné de sa mère. Comme je le disais précédemment, Riku était un brillant élève de la Columbia University, et il portait d'ailleurs ce jour-là un pull sans manches, col en V, bleu clair à motifs tartan gris en diagonale ou je ne sais quoi, que n'étais pas couturier à ce que je saches; serti du blason de sa-dite prison, avec cette devise qui m'avais toujours fait marrer, brodée au fil noir «_ In lumine Tuo videvimus lumen_ » une chemise à manches courtes blanche, sans un pli, un pantalon de vieux gris clair. Son intelligence et son charisme faisait de lui quelqu'un de très prisé, malheureusement pour ces pauvres demoiselles en rut, le cœur de mon sex-symbol de meilleur ami n'était plus à prendre depuis longtemps. Une belle paire d'yeux bleu azur avaient su lire en lui & briser peu à peu la carapace de glace qui encerclait son cœur; cette indomptable tignasse châtain et son air d'enfant avaient su dessiner des sourires sur le visage jusque là inexpressif de mon.. Argenté. Je me découvrait, en plus d'œuvre d'art, poète.

« Canapé ? »

Je ne compris tout d'abord pas la question de mon meilleur ami, qui me toisa d'un air passablement énervé de part ma stupidité qui, pour lui, devait aussi avoir atteint son point culminant. Pas que j'étais stupide, loin de là, j'étais quand même diplômé d'Harvard ou d'Oxford, aucun souvenir; mais pour Riku, sûrement à cause de sa grande intelligence et des gens qu'il fréquentait à la faculté, tous les gens « normaux » se retrouvaient vite catégorisés d' « idiots », ou encore de « demeurés ». La seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais catégorisé ainsi, et qui, il fallait bien le préciser, était loin d'avoir inventé la poudre, était le petit prolétaire que partageait sa vie depuis maintenant 3 ans. Riku, comparé à moi, n'avait jamais fait de dissociation entre les classes sociales, & ainsi ce retrouvait-il ami avec des gens sans trop de moyens, sans marques, sans surplus d'argent. Je l'estimais beaucoup pour ça.

« Tu me réponds oui ou non, ce n'est pas si compliqué non ?

- Euh… Non ?

- Okay, let's go. Canapé ?

- J'ai déjà.

- Lot de fauteuils massant ?

- Pas besoin, j'ai des masseurs.

- Table basse en verre ?

- Trop fragile.

- Ecran plat ?

- Le mien est cent fois mieux.

- Home cinéma ?

- Daube, le mien est dix fois plus puissant.

- Meuble de télé ?

- Moche.

- Fenêtres triples ?

- J'ai une baie vitrée.

- Rideaux en soie ?

- Mes stores me conviennent mieux.

- Chaine hifi ?

- Déjà le home cinéma.

- Lustre en verre ?

- J'aime trop mes lampions rétro.

- Décorations de fenêtre ?

- Inutiles.

- Plantes vertes ?

- Et pourquoi pas un cocotier tant qu'on y est ?

Soupir.

- Tapis en bambou ?

- Le mien est trop confortable.

- Panneaux muraux lumineux ?

- J'aime pas la couleur.

- « Support ying-yang pour plantes exotiques ? »

- J'aime pas les fleurs.

- Si Marlu' t'entendais dire ça...

- Marlu n'est pas là, on s'en branle de lui d'ailleurs, continue, lançais-je, passablement énervé de ne pas comprendre la cause de mon vide qui s'alimentait minute après minute.

- Bar ?

- Mille fois trop petit.

- Tableaux ?

- C'est des reproductions.

- Couette « Shanghai » ?

- Moche.

- Coussins ?

- Ai déjà.

Riku poussa encore un soupir, qui me parut interminable cette fois-ci. Puis je vis ses sourcils se froncer un instant avant de se relever dans un éclat de triomphe.

« Petite amie ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Alors, c'était ça qu'il me manquait. Je faisais mine de réfléchir l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'un éclair me traversa l'esprit. J'avais besoin de nouveauté sur ce plan-là, j'étais lasse des filles, de leurs cheveux dans la tronche, de leur surplus de maquillage, du portable qui sonnait au pieu; surement une de leurs « bestahs » qui, trop habituées aux piètres coups, ne savaient pas que l'amour, non, pardon, la baise, pouvait durer plus de 3 minutes chrono en main; de leurs putains de déclarations d'amour à deux balles copiées collées sur les Feux de l'Amour, de leurs fringues qu'elles trouvaient sexy à souhait, mais en réalité comme sortis d'une boutique Prostituée&Co, de leurs talons aiguilles de mes deux & de leurs plans cul foireux. Je voulais un mec, un bon mec bien en pieds, musclé & spontané.

« Petit ami. »

Mon meilleur ami me regarda d'un air plus qu'étonné, un sourcil levé, l'autre baissé. Qui a dit que même le plus grand des intellos ne pouvait pas avoir l'air du roi des cons.. ?

« Axel, tu es gay ? »

Silence. Que répondre à ÇA ? Moi, Axel, le grand Axel, on me demandait si j'étais gay ? Je fis tourné la question dans ma tête pendant un petit moment, essayant de trouver une réponse à peu près claire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais été dire ça ? Bon allez, après tout, Riku est mon meilleur ami, autant lui dévoiler tout ce que je pense.

« En fait si tu veux c'est compliqué. Comme tu le sais, je me tape des filles à la pelle. Et encore, à la pelle, c'est un petit mot. Mais à chaque fois que j'me fais une de ces pimbêches qui se prétend star du X, bah j'me retrouve toujours déçu. En plus c'est toutes des débiles. En fait, je crois que j'ai atteint un niveau que fait que plus personne ne pourra jamais me faire planer avec du cul. Du coup, je me dis que peut-être que si je change de bord, je pourrai découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, enfin une expérience quoi. Riku, j't'en supplie, présente-moi des gens, j'ai besoin de nouveauté dans ma vie ! »

Il me toisa lentement, un sourire carnassier collé sur les lèvres, l'air de vraiment me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles.

« C'est d'accord.

- Tu poses même pas de conditions ? Ça m'étonne de toi.

- Mais voyons Axel, pourquoi je ferrai ça ?

- Parce que tu fais TOUJOURS ça, crétin. C'est tout, répondis-je, les yeux levés au ciel.

- Bon okay… J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide ?

- J'aimerai partir en vacances avec mon petit ami à la fin des cours, malheureusement à cause justement de ceux-ci, je n'arrive pas à trouver le temps pour m'occuper de l'organisation, et je ne peux pas lui demander sachant que je veux lui faire la surprise pour l'obtention de son diplôme d'Arts Appliqués. Donc, j'aimerai que tu t'en charges pour moi.

- Euh oui… D'accord… Mais…

- Je veux que tu te charges de tout, de la destination jusqu'aux réservations dans les restaurants.

- Mais Riku…

- Assez parlé, tu m'as déjà dérangé en pleine dissection, il faut que j'y retourne avant que mes virus ne se fassent la malle.

- Quelle délicatesse, j'vous jure… »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais de nouveau seul dans mon grand appartement, avec un nouveau désir. Et un voyage à organiser je ne sais où pour mon gentil meilleur ami. Quel bordel. En temps normal, j'aurai demandé à un de mes chiens-chiens de se charger de tout, mais là, Riku oblige, je me devais de tout faire moi-même. ..

**_A suivre ...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà voilà pour ce first chapiter ... Trop long, pas assez, je me rend pas compte :/

J'avoue, Ikea comme prétexte pour une fic, c'est pas cool, mais bon, on choisit pas son imagination xD

Donc bref, Axel est un con, imbu de sa personne qui croit pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'il veut, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé au niveau "je m'aime", si c'est le cas, désolée

Bref, see you j'espère ! & Peut-être une review, si ça vous a plu? é_è


	3. Beauty & Pride

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #2 : Beauty & Pride ~ **_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square T_T * attrape Axel & s'enfuit *, par contre, la pimbêche m'appartient u_u

**Pairing** : Pour le moment, Sora x Riku évoqué, d'autres à venir.

**Raiting** : T pour le langage.

**Résumé** :"_J'avais tout; j'avais toujours été habitué à tout avoir. Mais à chaque fois je voulais plus; toujours plus. Jusqu'au jour où je tombais sur l'inaccessible; mais j'allais finir par l'avoir, j'en avais la conviction_."

_"Résultat : 100% hétéro et 100% con."_

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre (long, désolée ) de From Autumn to Ashes.

Mais avant; réponses aux reviews que j'ai reçu :)

_ptirt _: Merci ! Je n'avais pas eu l'idée de Titanic mais ... C'est vrai qu'on peut faire le lien , j'y avais pas pensé! Axel fait peur tout court xD

_Laemia_ : Merci! Je voulais justement essayer de faire quelque chose avec des persos' complétement différents de ce qu'on peut voir souvent. Il ne faut pas se méprendre trop vite sur Axel, sa soit-idant "gay-attitude" risque de réserver bien des surprises! J'ai aussi calqué mes "bestaahs-sistaahs" sur ce que je peux voir tous les jours. Et pour finir : Vive Ikea & ses merveilles!

_Guitoon_ : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as accroché comme ça en un chapitre, tu vas lever une partie du mystère sur la rencontre avec Roxas sur la fin du chapitre, et le reste viendra au fil de l'histoire :)

_Manaji_ : Héhé xD A vrai dire la c'est même plus ne pas être modeste, c'est carrément être IMBU DE SA PERSONNE xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

_ « Ne remet pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire le jour-même_… » C'était ce que m'avait toujours dit le professeur qui s'occupait de moi lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison, quand j'étais gosse. J'obéissais docilement à cet âge là, mais tout avait bien changé. Maintenant, si je m'étais écouté, ça aurait plutôt été « Ne remet pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire dans deux jours ». J'étais un flemmard de première, je profitais du peu de vacances que j'avais à glander, glander, glander et encore glander. Faire la fête aussi, mais bon, passons. Pour Riku, je décidais de me mettre rapidement au travail. Je me trainais d'un pas las jusqu'au bureau, qui, comme tout le reste de mon loft, était à mon image : classe, élégant, sobre parfait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant le miroir qui était accroché à coté de la porte de mon espace de travail pour m'admirer. J'aurai pu y passer des heures et des heures. Vraiment, si ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour moi-même, alors qu'était-ce ? Je passais lentement, très lentement, histoire de pouvoir m'imbiber de mes moindres faits et gestes, et pour ensuite m'en délecter; une de mes grandes mains aux doigts fins et aux ongles manucurés dans mes cheveux, replaçant correctement les mèches de ma folle tignasse. J'aimais mes cheveux : longs, soyeux, d'une couleur éclatante; mais ça, je le devais à un autre ami : Marluxia. Marlu', comme nous l'appelions tous, avait de loin le prénom le plus étrange que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je n'avais aucune idée quant à l'origine de celui-ci, mais tout ce que je pouvais constater, c'était que le bonhomme et le prénom était tous les deux aussi bizarres l'un que l'autre. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, il était la personne la plus spéciale que je connaisse. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années fraichement débarqué des îles de Polynésie française, pour intégrer le grand Hair Design Institute de Manhattan, un institut qui avait formé des coiffeurs à la renommée mondiale, mais pas seulement, tous suivaient aussi une formation de maquilleurs et stylistes. Autrement dit, Marluxia avait un sens de la beauté et de la mode qui concurrençait avec le mien. Cet homme-là était un artiste, un véritable artiste. Ce que j'aimais le plus chez Marlu', c'était son accent. Lorsqu'il parlait anglais, il avait un accent français à couper au couteau, chose qui faisait rire pas mal de monde dans notre petite bande très fermée et dans sa classe de travail. Mais moi, je trouvais que cela ne faisait que renforcer son charme. Originaire des îles, il avait la peau halée, un bronzage qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'une et qui contrastait fortement avec ses yeux bleu limpide. J'adorais ses yeux. Pas aussi beaux que les miens, mais presque. C'était des océans : des océans de mystère, de craintes, de doutes, d'affirmation, de réconfort; il était de loin la personne la plus gentille que je n'avais jamais rencontré, derrière mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, tout comme Riku, Marlulu n'en avait rien à foutre, de la fortune des gens, il était connu de tout le monde et surtout aimé et adulé par tout le monde, de part son talent et sa gentillesse, mais aussi son style … Extravagant. C'était le genre de personne qui aimait exposer son corps; il était bien foutu, il pouvait en profiter avec des tee-shirts au niveau du nombril, des chemises ouvertes ou encore des shorts. Ce type-là était un véritable exhibe. On le remarquait aussi beaucoup à cause d'une de ses lubies : se teindre les cheveux en rose Barbie. Pas que cela m'est étonné de lui, non, bien loin de là Marlu' adorait les trucs de filles, les poupées, les robes ainsi que les fleurs. Il était transi de ses végétaux. Entrer chez Marluxia, c'était comme entrer dans une_ grosse fleur géante_. A pleine le pas de la porte franchi que vous vous retrouviez déjà avec du lierre qui vous pendait dans la tronche. Je trouvais cela parfaitement exaspérant, mais il semblait que certaines personnes y trouvent un certain intérêt. Le reste de son appartement ressemblait à une serre, ou à une jungle, à vous de voir. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs poussaient de partout, les murs étaient recouverts de fleurs, l'écran plat diffusait inlassablement les chaines de jardinage ou de coiffure; cela dépendait de l'heure; même le revêtement du canapé était à motifs floraux. J'avais toujours pensé que Marlu' était plus ou moins fou, thèse que j'avais validé plus d'une fois en le surprenant en train de parler à ses foutues fleurs. Je vous entend penser jusque là : Pourquoi donc travaillait-il dans la coiffure s'il aimait à ce point là le jardinage ? La réponse était simple : si il y avait une chose que il aimait plus que les fleurs, c'était ses cheveux. Marluxia était amoureux de sa tignasse rose. En plus de parler à ses fleurs, ce dérangé parlait aussi à ses cheveux; il en prenait soin comme il aurait pu prendre soin d'une femme, et encore, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il aurait traité une demoiselle avec tant d'égards. Un masque par-ci, un épointage par-là, on enveloppe le tout dans une serviette humide et tiède pour ne pas brusquer la fibre du cheveux, et patati et patata… Le lancer sur ses tiffs, c'était en avoir pour deux heures et demi de trucs barbants décrits avec des termes trop compliqués.

Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, enfin plutôt à mes moutons. Tout en pensant à mon très cher Marlu', j'avais continué à m'admirer, me plongeant dans mes si beaux yeux. J'avais l'impression de me perdre dans ces étendues d'émeraude, tellement elle étaient belles. Sincèrement, qui n'aurait pas voulu les mêmes. Puis quelque chose me sauta aux yeux. En fait, je n'avais pas besoin de devenir gay, je l'étais déjà, puisque j'étais amoureux de _moi-même_. Content de ma sublime découverte, je me décidais à attacher mes cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique; les cheveux dans la face pour bosser, ce n'est pas spécialement agréable; tout en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches « rebelles » au travers de mon visage, juste pour mon autosatisfaction personnelle. J'embrassais délicatement mon reflet avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et un sourire ravageur, pour finalement reprendre mon chemin pour le bureau. J'étais tout heureux du baiser échangé avec moi-même, c'est pourquoi je marchais, comme dans un autre monde, un sourire niais peint sur le visage. Ciel que je m'aimais ! Je pensais sincèrement que c'était ça, le secret de la réussite : s'aimer soi-même avant d'aimer les autres. Mis à part Riku, je n'en avait strictement rien à cirer, des autres. Certes, j'avais des amis que j'appréciais sincèrement, mais ils pouvaient partir, ce n'est pas ça qui allait me ravager. _J'avais Riku, et plus important encore, je m'avais moi._ Tiens, en parlant de Riku, j'avais quelque chose à faire pour lui, c'est vrai… Je soufflais; comme à mon habitude lorsque je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose; et finissais de me trainer jusqu'à mon bureau. J'allumais ma « bête », la dernière perle de technologie que ma grande sœur m'avait gentiment offert pour mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire; le dernier bébé de la génération Touchsmart 23 Pouces, un magnifique PC bourré de micro-processeurs qui lui donnaient une puissance de malade. Je lançais donc mon moteur de recherches et commençait à me renseigner sur les meilleurs hôtels. J'avais ma petite idée de ce que j'allais leur concocter, mais avant tout il fallait que je leur trouve un petit nid d'amour pour le mois de vacances que je leur prévoyais. Un dépaysement total les deux premières semaines et un retour au sources pour Riku les deux dernières. Avec ça ils auraient le temps de se reposer, de flemmarder et de glander, et bien d'autres choses. J'avais beau être le pire branleur de l'univers, je ne restais pas moins très imaginatif, et quand je m'engageais à faire quelque chose, je le faisais, même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

Mais malheureusement, cette fois-ci, je galérais. Et encore, c'était pire que galérer. Je n'y connaissais rien en hôtels, en restaurants et autres conneries qui suivaient. A chaque fois que je partais en voyage, c'était organisé soit par ma sœur, soit par ma secrétaire. Ma chère secrétaire… Bref. Totalement pris de cours, je me décidais à appeler un type de notre bande, un mec super, qui bossait dans le tourisme international. Une fois de plus, j'attrapais mon portable, mon amour de portable, et composait son numéro.

_ Bip … Bip … Bip_ _… _Faites qu'il réponde… J'étais motivé à faire quelque chose, pour une fois si tout capotait à cause de lui, je le tuais. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque la tonalité cessa.

« Laurentinov, j'écoute ?

- Zex', c'est Axel !

- Bon sang, Axel, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas m'appeler sur mon numéro professionnel ?

- Ha oué, merde, c'est vrai. Désolé mec.

- C'est pas grave. Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, pour l'organisation d'un voyage.

- Xion ne peut pas s'en occuper ? Ça sert à ça une secrétaire non ?

- Oui mais non, c'est pas un voyage pour moi. Je t'explique rapidement : Riku m'a demandé de lui préparer un voyage pour fêter le diplôme de son copain. J'ai mon idée mais le problème c'est que j'y connais rien coté hôtels et compagnie. Et surtout j'ai besoin d'un de tes conseils pour choisir la une des deux destinations, je sais déjà où je veux les envoyer pour les deux dernières semaines, mais pour les deux premières… Aucune idée !

- Tu veux leur préparer quoi ?

- J'aimerai un dépaysement total, enfin un truc qu'on voit pas tous les jours quoi…

- Hum, je vois… J'ai ma petite idée. Je peux passer ce soir, vers 19 heures ?

- Pas de problème. On sort après ?

- Non, désolé, je suis pris.

- Rendez-vous galant ?lançais-je en rigolant.

- On peut dire ça oui…

- Toi, tu vas avoir des trucs à me raconter, en plus d'un voyage à organiser ! »

_ Bip … Bip … Bip … _J'avais mis mon cher petit Zexion tellement mal à l'aise qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez, mais je savais que quoi que je lui aurait dit, il serait quand même venu pour m'aider. Zexion était russe, et comme pas mal de russes, il avait un sens de la fraternité très développé. Cette idée crétine et pleine de préjugés me fit sourire. _J'étais con, pas souvent, mais des fois c'était quelque chose qui me surprenait assez moi-même_. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire que j'allais moins m'aimer, certainement pas justement, je trouvais qu'une part d'idiotie dans une personne parfaite ne faisait que renforcer son charme. Après cette énième découverte à mon sujet, qui ne faisait qu'attiser mon amour-propre, je me décidais à aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud, avec plein de mousse et de bulles. J'éteignais mon Touchsmart et prenais l'ordinateur portable posé sur une étagère un peu plus loin avant de m'arrêter une nouvelle fois devant le miroir dans lequel je m'étais précédemment admiré, me délectant encore une fois de mon image. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si la marque de mon PC m'avait embauché pour une publicité présentant le modèle, il s'en serait surement venu quelques cent-milles exemplaires de plus, les consommateurs devant espérer que l'on leur livre aussi le beau mec qui tenait l'ordi'. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur mes lèvres fines. Si ses idiots croyaient pouvoir m'avoir … Je n'appartenais qu'à moi-même, étant l'homme de ma propre vie.

Mais dans tout cet amour débordant pour moi-même, il y avait toujours un problème : ça ne comblait toujours pas ce foutu vide vide que j'avais beau avoir un peu oublié à force de me déclarer à ma personne, mais qui malgré tout persistait. Je fermais les yeux, me massant le front, me pinçant l'arrête du nez, essayant de trouver une solution. Mais oui, qu'étais-je bête ! Quelque chose d'approprié me relaxerait surement. Je courais droit jusqu'à ma salle de bain, posait mon PC sur le bord des lavabos. J'ouvrais mon armoire à crèmes de douche et me mis en quête d'un parfum convenant. Vanille… Framboise… Chocolat… Noix de coco… Ola ola ! Qui m'avait acheté ce truc ? S'il y avait quelque chose que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était la noix de coco. Ma haine pour le fruit exotique remontait à ma plus tendre enfance, lorsque, en maternelle, les institutrices, voulant nous faire découvrir des saveurs diverses et variées, avaient décidé de nous faire goûter le traître. A peine j'avais eu ingéré quelques gouttes de son lait que je me retrouvais écarlate, quasiment en train de m'étouffer, à doubler de volume. J'étais devenu aussi rouge que mes cheveux, et la vue d'ensemble de mon pauvre moi devait ressembler à… Surement_ une grosse tomate obèse_. Pas que j'étais gros, loin de là, juste que cette saloperie m'avait fait occupé en un rien de temps deux fois plus d'espace que je n'en prenais l'instant d'avant. J'avais donc fini ma journée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, emplie de dessins moches, de jeux stupides et d'amoureuses; débiles aux services des urgences de la clinique la plus proche. Oui, en plus de haïr ce foutu truc, j'y étais allergique, mais aussi allergique comme les chats étaient allergiques aux chiens. Rien que son odeur et sa vue me provoquaient des haut-le-cœur. Son contact, lui, me provoquait d'ignobles éruptions cutanées, des plaques entières de petits boutons, de démangeaisons qui mettaient toujours plusieurs jours à foutre le camp. Je me hâtais donc de balancer cette saloperie dans la poubelle, avant de me remettre à mon occupation. Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui. Pèche… Poire… Mangue… Grand Large… Ha, ibiscus ! C'était ce qui me tentais le plus au moment où mon regard parcourait les deux étages de produits. Je fis bien attention à prendre le flacon de bain moussant, car oui, j'adorais les bulles de savon. Celles-ci ne pouvaient être que bonnes, sachant qu'elles me renvoyaient toujours mon reflet. Je versais donc l'intégralité du flacon dans l'immense baignoire SPA qui faisait l'angle de la salle de bain, tout en prenant soin de bien sélectionner la température de l'eau et d'activer le régulateur , gadget qui servait à ce que toute l'eau soit aussi chaude à tous les endroits de la baignoire. Je choisissais la couleur des lampes de la baignoire, ici rose, histoire que cela s'accorde bien avait le délicieux parfum que dégageait le bain moussant. Et comble de l'ironie pour un mec aussi viril que moi, je partais vers le living-room, fouillais quelques instants dans un meuble et revenais dans la salle d'eau avec un bocal de pétales de roses que je m'empressais d'éparpiller sur la mousse nouvellement créée, ainsi, quand elle retomberait, je me retrouverais dans une étendue d'eau rose parsemée de pétales à l'odeur d'ibiscus. Miam. Pour finir ma petite ambiance, j'allumais la chaine hifi qui séjournais sur le meuble à linge, chaine qui diffusait désormais des bruits de pleine nature qui avaient le don de me relaxer comme rien d'autre n'aurai pu le faire. En dernier lieu, je posais délicatement les draps de bain et mon peignoir sur les tuyaux chauffants prévu à cet effet, fermait les stores, pour avoir une lumière tamisée, et ce n'est qu'après ça que je commençais à me dévêtir. Mais je me stoppais vite, ayant oublié quelque chose de très important dans mon rituel quasi-journalier du bain. Je saisissais le deuxième amour de ma vie, à savoir mon portable qu'étiez-vous partis imaginer ! et je composais le numéro de ma kiné adorée.

« Oui, dit une voix calme et douce au bout du combiné.

- Aerith, c'est Axel, je vais prendre mon bain là, j'aimerai que tu sois là d'ici deux heures et demi / trois heures, c'est possible ?

- Oui, bien sûr, pas trop en avance je suppose?

- Bien vu ! Bon, mon bain m'attend ! A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure, profites bien ! »

Voilà qui était réglé. Je pus donc enfin poser toutes mes affaires et entrer dans mon bain de mousse en me délectant du plaisir que cela me procurait, mais aussi du massage prochain de la meilleure amie de ma grande sœur. Je me déplaçais dans mon immense étendue d'eau pour attraper mon ordi', le posais sur le rebord de ma baignoire et le lançais. J'avais une idée. Je me jetais sur un site de quizz que j'avais précédemment vu, fouillant les archives, cherchant l'objet, enfin plutôt le test de mes convoitises. Je commençais à m'enrager lorsque je trouvais enfin. « Quizz : Gay ou pas ? »

Je chargeais la page lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner pour le première fois de la journée. Qui osait me déranger pendant mon bain ? Je soufflais, encore une fois, avant de répondre.

« -Quoi ? grognais-je dans le cellulaire.

- Axeeel ? Grinça une voix de pimbèche.

- Oué, quoi ?

- Je sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, on a couché ensemble à la soirée du Artand, samedi dernier, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir à une fête pour que je te présente à mes copines, répondit-elle avant de se mettre à ricaner à la façon de la plus pouff' des pouffs'.

- Non. Maugréais-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Voilà de quoi était remplie ma vie : de bains moussants, de pimbêches et de night-clubs. De travail aussi, mais pour le moment j'étais en vacances donc je préférais ne pas trop y penser. Bref, je retournais à mon ordinateur et à mon quizz.

_ Question 1 : Avez-vous déjà ressenti une attirance pour une personne du même sexe que vous ?_

Hum … Mis à part moi-même, non.

_ Question 2 : Pensez-vous qu'être attiré vers une personne du sexe opposée n'est pas normale ?_

Heu… Non… la plupart de mes amis étaient gays. Donc non.

_ Question 3 : Avez-vous déjà eu une relation avec une personne du sexe opposé ?_

Non plus, à vrai dire, ça ne m'était jamais vraiment venu à l'idée, mis à part celle qui avait germé dans mon esprit de génie.

_ Question 4 : Pensez-vous sincèrement que l'amour homme-homme/femme-femme puisse être aussi sincère qu'un amour hétérosexuel ?_

Question assez difficile, à laquelle je répondais « non » après tout, une femme et une femme et un homme et un homme n'étaient techniquement pas fait pour ''s'emboiter'' comme deux personnes du sexe opposé.

_ Question finale : Avez-vous trouver ce quizz intéressant ?_

Juste pour faire plaisir à son créateur, je décidais de répondre « oui ». Content de moi, je cliquais sur l'intitulé ''Résultat''. Mon éternel sourire d'autosatisfaction peint sur le visage, j'attendais le chargement de la page. Ce que j'y lu m'outra.

_Résultat : 100% hétéro et 100% con._

_ Ne rêvez pas trop, vous êtes aussi hétéro qu'est gay le plus gay des gays, vous n'avez aucune considération quant à l'amour homosexuel et en plus de ça vous n'êtes qu'un crétin doublé d'un menteur. Un petit conseil : faites-vous oublier, ou allez vous pendre, dans ce cas contactez notre webmaster, nous vous enverrons une corde dans un délais de 24h ouvré._

'' RAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Mon hurlement se répercutait entre les murs du loft. Je fermais mon PC avec rage avant d'attraper mon portable et de composer le numéro de Riku.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE RIKU ! COMMENT ON FAIT POUR ÊTRE GAY ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes toi encore ? _Oui, continuez, inspectez l'œsophage voir si il n'aurait pas plutôt été étouffé…_

- Riku, je veux que tu m'apprennes à être gay !

- Axel, t'es con ou quoi ? Déjà, tu me déranges au cours d'une expertise médico-légale, et en plus pour me demander une connerie pareille ? _Envoyez les fibres prélevées au labo, on ne sait jamais …_

- Oué bah désolé, mais va falloir qu'on parle.

- Si tu le dis… Tu sors ce soir ? _Je veux les résultats sous 48 heures_…

- Normalement oui, mais pas avant 20 heures 30, Zex' passe me voir à 19 heures et il va falloir qu'on ait une très longue discussion…

- Okay. Devant ta porte à 21 heures. »

Je raccrochais, un sourire aux lèvres mais pas satisfait tout de même décidément, Riku était occupé, trop occupé. Je me laissait donc emporter par mon bain, durant plus de deux longues heures, tentant d'oublier ce foutu résultat de test à la con, et, par la même occasion, le vide qui m'avait prit en proie. Mon énervement commençait à retomber grâce à l'effet bienfaisant à long terme de l'eau chaude lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Oh, surement Aerith, si elle voulait entrer, elle avait les clés de toute façon. Mes doutes quand à l'identité de l'intrus se dissipèrent lorsque j'entendis la fameuse clé tournée dans la serrure et des bruits de talons résonner sur mon parquet. C'est alors que la jeune femme s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte me regardant, étalé dans mon bain, les bras croisés sur le bord de la baignoire, la tête lamentablement posé dessus, les cheveux me retombant devant les yeux (j'ai oublié de préciser que je m'étais entre temps amusé à plonger la tête sous l'eau, l'envie m'ayant pris de faire quelques brasses dans l'eau ROSE; c'est Marlu' qui aurait été content). Je croisais ses grands yeux verts et soudain toute la colère que j'avais pu avoir en moi retombait immédiatement. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait cet effet sur moi, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'en sa présence je changeais du tout au tout, et j'allais comprendre bien plus tard qu'elle faisait de l'horrible jeune homme capricieux que j'étais, un amour dont l'âge équivalait à celui d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années doux comme un petit mouton.

« He, bien, je vois qu'il y en a qui s'amusent… dis-t-elle joyeusement en un sourire.

- Aerith euuuh, dis-je, une moue enfantine peinte sur le visage; t'as pas le droit de rentrer dans ma salle de bain quand j'y suis !

- Axel Campbell, tu me rappelles ton âge ?

- Euh, cinq ans ? Clamais-je en souriant ?

- Bon, tu te dépêches de sortir qu'on puisse commencer ? »

J'attendais qu'elle quitte la pièce pour sortir en vitesse et m'envelopper dans un peignoir bien chaud. Devant elle, je redevenais un enfant oui, je n'aurai au grand jamais pu me montrer nu devant cette âme juste constituée d'amour et de bonté, par respect mais aussi par peur d'en souiller sa blancheur immaculée. Une fois à peu près sec; merci le peignoir en bambou à 400 dollars; j'enfilais rapidement un sous-vêtement propre et me séchais énergiquement les cheveux avant d'y passer un coup de peigne très bien venu. Il fallait dire : lorsque qu'ils n'étaient pas un tantinet coiffés, ça ne ressemblait strictement à rien, autant le dire. Peut-être un petit air de ressemblance avec les disco-balls à la Jackson Five, mais en rouge cette fois-ci. Une fois la crinière; ce terme était réellement le meilleur que je pouvais trouver; domptée, je m'avançais vers la table qu'elle avait déplié spécialement à mon attention.

Je connaissais Aerith depuis ma petite enfance: elle était la meilleure amie de ma sœur avant même que je sois né, si mes souvenirs étaient bons; elle venait souvent jouer à la maison lorsque nous étions petits. Elle avait cinq ou six ans de plus que moi à tout casser, et c'était une très jolie demoiselle aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, qui étaient retenu par un ruban de soie rose que lui avait offert son mari pour leur mariage, en plus de tout le reste. Aerith Gainsborough; elle avait souhaité conserver son nom de jeune fille, malgré ses épousailles avec le grand Soldat de Première Classe Sephiroth Srife; était à la base une petite prolétaire qui avait grandi dans les taudis d'une petite ville appelée Midgar, donc je ne connaissais aucune la situation géographique, avant d'être découverte par la famille Gainsborough, venue visité les ruines de cette ville qui était, il parait, avant sa destruction quasi-totale due à l'explosion d'une centrale nucléaire, une ville splendide très en vogue pour son architecture hors du commun; en bas âge, seule, au milieu d'une église en ruine, à s'occuper d'un splendide par terre de fleurs; orpheline. Ni une ni deux, les Gainsborough avaient demandé des papiers d'adoption, et c'est ainsi que l'enfant des taudis se retrouvait fille de millionnaires et qui plus est, notre voisine. Aerith était loin d'être aussi folle que Marluxia, mais tous deux avaient une passion commune : les fleurs. J'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'elle arrivait à les faire pousser juste en caressant leurs pétales, d'ailleurs, je me souvins que lorsque j'étais gamin, pas plus haut que ça, j'aimais aller à m'émerveiller dans le jardin qu'elle avait fait dans le domaine des voisins; les fleurs y étaient belles, colorées, pleines de vie, odorantes, et jamais on ne tombait sur une fanée, comme si la jeune fille partageait avec elles son énergie et sa bonne humeur. S'il lui arrivait d'être triste, les fleurs aussi tiraient la gueule. C'était magnifique, ces parterres au dessus desquels virevoltaient des papions multicolores, le bruit des bourdons dodus perdu dans les lavandes… Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la jungle de Marlu'. Malgré cette frappante différence, les deux s'entendaient très bien et passaient des heures à discuter jardinage autour d'une thé fait maison par les soins d'Aerith.

Cette femme était un mélange de droiture, de paix, d'amour et de gentillesse. Je me permettais d'affirmer ça car, même en ne la connaissant pas plus que ça, elle s'était portée volontaire des massages que nécessitait la scoliose qui me gâchait la vie depuis toujours. Eh oui, ses massages que je me payais n'étaient pas un simple caprice, c'était une nécessité. Je m'approchais d'elle, son éternel sourire prostré sur les lèvres, et me débarrassais de me peignoir avant de m'allonger sur la table prévue à cet effet. Pendant qu'elle sortait tout son attirail de crèmes et autres bidules, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire un commentaire en se retournant vers moi.

« Axel, tu as grossi.

- Hein, quoi ?

- Tu as grossi… Tu as pas mal pris au niveau des cuisses… Tu devrais bouger un peu malgré tes vacances, ça te ferrai du bien… »

Je la regardais avec des yeux de merlan fris. Moi, grossir ? J'avais pourtant banni de mon vocabulaire ce mot répugnant depuis belle lurette. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais menti là-dessus, c'est pourquoi je me promis de me mettre à bouger dès le lendemain. Elle commença à parcourir mon dos de ses mains, connaissant par cœur les endroits douloureux ou ceux qui soulageaient le mal.

« Tu es plus tendu que d'habitude, quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Cette fille lisait le cœur des gens comme un livre qu'elle aurait tout simplement ouvert.

« Les filles c'est nul …

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est toutes les mêmes… Des pimbêches qui pensent qu'au fric…

- Je suis comme ça ?

- Non, pas toi, toi, t'es mon exception qui confirme cette putain de règle… J'veux devenir gay Aerith, ça sera mieux…

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Les homosexuels deviennent homosexuels non pas par choix, mais parce que c'est leur corps et leur cœur qui les y obligent, m'expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce, tout en continuant de s'occuper de mon dos, certains vivent tellement mal cette découverte que cela les entraine dans une très grande souffrance…

- Pas faux… Mais pourtant quand je vois certains mecs de ma bande, je me dis que ça ne dois pas être si difficile, regarde : Riku est en couple avec un illustre inconnu depuis super longtemps, Zexion nie mais c'est sur à 99%, Demyx la même, même si lui il peut laisser un peu de doutes, vu le nombre de nanas qu'il a pu se taper dans le passé, Marlu' n'en parlons pas… Même Garrison¹ aurait l'air hétéro à coté de lui … 'Y a que Saïx et moi qui ne laissons aucun doute qu'on est hétéro... On fait même la course aux filles c'est pour dire…

- Axel, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé de devenir homosexuel parce que la plupart de tes amis le sont …

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas être gay juste pour faire comme eux … C'est juste que… Tu connais ma vie amoureuse quoi … Et des fois je me dis que… Se retrouver dans des bras de la taille des siens, ne pas être étouffé entre une paire de gros nibards, sentir les muscles contre soi… Ça doit pas être spécialement désagréable, de se retrouver dans une situation d'infériorité et de se faire cajoler quoi, ajoutais-je en rougissant. _Cette fille avait réussi à me faire avouer mes fantasmes les plus douteux en l'espace de cinq minutes …_

- Je comprend … Mais Axel, ne t'avances pas autant, attend d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne avant de te déclarer quoi que ce soit, attends, et peut-être que cette personne te rendra tellement heureux que oui, tu seras homosexuel, mais peut-être qu'elle te ferra prendre conscience que les femmes te conviennent mieux… Tu ne peux pas savoir…

- C'est pas faux … »

Je prenais conscience de la vérité dont me faisait part celle que je considérais comme la seconde grande sœur; avant de déclarer publiquement quoi que ce soit il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un; on ne peut pas décider de l'amour que l'on ressent envers telle ou telle personne avant de l'avoir rencontré. Je souris, me trouvant étrangement poétique. Chassez le naturel, il revient toujours au galop. Nous parlions encore de tout et de rien durant une petite heure avant que ma kiné improvisée délaisse mon dos en me disant qu'il était tant pour elle d'aller ouvrir son salon de thé anglais qui, il fallait le dire, marchait du tonnerre, et qui, n'oublions pas de le préciser, était aussi très connu pour les bouquets splendides que faisait la propriétaire.

Je me relevais donc, lui donnais l'accolade et parti m'habiller convenablement pour la soirée qui m'attendait, et pour Zexion aussi. Aussitôt Aerith loin de moi, je reprenais ma véritable personnalité, imbu de moi-même et _amoureux_ de MOI, et peut-être qu'un autre sous peu, à voir. Je mis plus de vingt minutes pour choisir un jean blanc sali; je me rendis compte au moment ou je l'enfilais que la jeune femme avait raison : j'avais pris du cul, mais personnellement je ne trouvais pas ça trop désagréable à regarder, en plus, c'était le mien, donc raison de plus de le trouver à croquer; et une chemise noire à manches courtes de grand couturier que je laissais déboutonnée jusqu'au niveau des pectoraux. Vint ensuite le choix le plus difficile à faire : les chaussures. Je laissais mon regard courir sur les quelques cinquante paires qui étaient rangées sur le meuble prévu à cet effet, et un quart d'heure plus tard, mon choix se porta sur une paire de Supra noires, montantes, sur le haut desquelles je me débrouillait pour caller le bas de mon pantalon, histoire qu'il ne tombe ni dessus ni dedans, et surtout d'avoir de belles pliures et un beau retombé du jean. Je passais une main dans mes longs cheveux en épis avant de m'adresser un sourire, très content du résultat. Je regardais le deuxième amour de ma vie et écarquillais les yeux en voyant l'heure : 18h50 Zex' allait arriver d'ici dix petites minutes et je n'étais ni maquillé ni parfumé. Je me ruais dans la salle de bains, déboutonnant ma chemise, insistant longuement sur l'anti-transpirant; bah oué, transpirer, c'est pas cool; me saisissant de ma bouteille de Kenzo, m'en aspergeant, puis je m'appliquais à mettre comme il faut le khôl qui cernait quelques instants plus tard mes beaux yeux verts. Je finissais le tout en m'hydratant le peau et en passant dessus une lotion pour la détendre et la reposer. A peine avais-je posé le coton imbibé que la sonnette retentit. Je me hâtais donc vers la porte après un dernier sourire dans mon miroir.

La porte s'ouvrit donc sur mon cher petit Zexion, à qui, ni une ni deux, j'ébouriffais les cheveux. Zexion, voyez vous, c'était le modèle « Crevette n°2 », un mètre cinquante-cinq, quarante-sept kilos à tout casser, tout frêle, mais qui se démarquait tout de même par son look assez particulier, en dehors de son costume-cravate du travail. Ses cheveux étaient très clairs, virant plus au gris sombre qu'au noir, une grande mèche cachait la parti droite de son visage; ses yeux avaient le bleu que l'on retrouvait dans les fjords norvégiens lorsque le soleil se perdait dessus, et sa peau était blanche, très très très blanche. Encore plus blanche que celle de Riku. Malgré son physique tout à fait enfantin pour un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, Zexion avait un atout. C'était un génie. Non, pas un génie de bas-étage; un vrai génie. Il était tout aussi bien capable de résoudre n'importe quelle équation chimique que de vous disserter les sujets de philosophie de n'importe quel niveau. A peine lisait-t-il quelque chose qu'il le retenait; ce mec était, en plus d'une encyclopédie sur patte, un ordinateur complété par un traducteur de langues. Le prestige des nouveaux riches Russes due à ses parents et une intelligence hors norme, voilà ce qui composait le personnage. Zexion Alexandrovitch Lorentinov, ce jeune prodige qui me servait d'ami, en plus d'être parfaitement bilingue Russe-Anglais, s'exprimait tout aussi bien en Français, en Espagnol, en Allemand , en Chinois, en Japonais, en Portugais et j'en passais… Ce qui lui avait valu un siège très haut-placé dans la hiérarchie que comprenait sa boite, la plus grande agence de tourisme de tout les Etats-Unis. Malgré son jeune âge et son physique un peu embarrassant; _imaginez vous hurler sur un petit bout de chou d'un mètre vingt les bras levés qui vous regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus_; il s'était déjà fait un nom et se retrouvait respecté et admiré dans ce secteur. Mais i y avait un bémol dans tout ça : Zexion était lui aussi une véritable armoire à glace. Il ne vivait que pour les livres et, malgré son physique attirant les fan-girls, il n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça, à part nous. Mais tout de même, j'adorais ce sale gosse aux airs d'emo. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, habillé décontract', il portant un slim noir, des chaussures de skate vu la taille, je pariais sur du 37 et un tee-shirt ''Bring Me The Horizon'' encore un de ces groupes dont il raffolait mais qui personnellement me massacrait les typans…

Il entra sans plus cérémonies, posant son tas de brochures sur la table basse du living-room, attendant patiemment que je prenne place face à lui.

« Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi et voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé : les deux premières semaines dans l'hôtel LE plus romantique du monde en Inde, le Taj Mahal Palace et le reste, donc, si j'ai tout compris, au Japon, dans un hôtel de luxe en plein Tokyo. Ca te va ? »

Encore une fois, il avait cerné tout à fait ce que je voulais.

« C'est parfait. »

Il me présenta les deux hôtels sous tous leurs angles, me montrant leurs points forts, m'expliquant les visites et autres promenades que ceux-ci proposaient; et je me retrouvait immédiatement séduit par ces deux palaces.

« Pour l'hôtel en Inde, ça va être compliqué pour avoir une chambre, mais je pense que des amis russes pourront m'avoir ça. Tu permets ? »

Je hochais significativement la tête. Il prit donc son portable, et je me retrouvais comme un con.

« _Зекзион __Александрович__, привет._

…

_ - Хорошо, Спасибо, а ты?_

…

_ - Ой окэй. Я ищу комнату в гостинице __Тадж-Махал __Дворец…_ _Две_ _недели…_

…

_ - Да... Президентское Продолжение... Два людей..._

…

_ - O__чень __x__орошо, да да !... нет !... да, я знаю... ой ой, нет проблем... Да, да ... болван ! … Действительно__,x__орошо__ , __спасибо__ ! __До__свидания__, __товарищ__ ! »_

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui venait de ce passer, et j'imagine que vous aussi. J'attendais donc, fixant Zexion comme un merlan frit, qui était gentiment en train de se marrer dans une langue dont je ne connaissais que ''oui'' et ''non''; ça m'énervait très fortement d'ailleurs, de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Depuis quand une stupide langue pouvait-elle mettre en doute mon immense intelligence ? Je croisais les bras et les jambes, une mise boudeuse sur le visage; comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais contrarié par quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, je restais quand même assez confiant en voyant le sourire qu'avait abordé mon géni tout au long de la conversation. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, celui-ci ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Tu as la chambre présidentielle du Taj Mahal Palace pour deux semaines mon pote. Pour ce qui est de Tokyo, je leur ai réservé un 290 m² au cinquantième étage d'un building en plein Tokyo, avec vue sur la ville et majordome privé. Je me suis dors et déjà occupé de tout, pour ce qui est des restos et du reste. Le tout pour la modique somme de 15 000 dollars. »

J'écarquillais les yeux avant d'attraper Zexion dans mes bras et de le serrer à l'en étouffer, tel un vulgaire nounours, le secouant dans tous les sens. Une fois que je l'eus lâché, il repris son souffle et replaça ses cheveux correctement. Je le regardais toujours de mes yeux de chat-botté, et sans lui laisser une moindre seconde de répit, j'attrapais ses deux mains dans les miennes & les serrai.

« Zex' tu es parfait, clamais-je des étoiles dans les yeux épouse-moi !

- Euh … Je crois pas que ce soit possible, murmura-t-il, virant à l'écarlate. »

Et BAM. Un râteau, un. Mais bon, venant de Zex', ça ne m'étonnait pas, il avait quelqu'un en vue depuis un petit moment et aussi aveugle que je puisse l'être, je l'avais rien remarqué. Mais quand même, comment pouvait-il préférer cet idiot à quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique que moi, à savoir _moi_.

- Ah oué, au fait, c'est quoi ton histoire de rencard ? Repris-je lâchant ses mains, le plus sérieux du monde.

- Bah, un rencard … dit-il faiblement en détournant les yeux.

- Avec qui ?

- Euh … Ça je peux pas te le dire … renchérit-il, les doigts repliés devant la bouche; qu'est ce qu'il était chou, j'avais envie de le reprendre dans mes bras et d'en faire ma peluche attitrée, mais je savais bien que si je faisais ça, j'allais finir avec des bleus, ou pire, castré.

- Laisse-moi deviner … C'est Demyx c'est ça ? »

Et c'est alors que ce passa une chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais assisté : l'armoire à glace se transforma en poile à bois. Les joues de mon petit géni se mirent soudain à concurrencer avec mes cheveux, coté couleur. J'avais tapé de le mil, et en plus de préalablement le savoir, maintenant, ça se voyait.

« Je m'en doutais, déclarais-je tout simplement. Juste à voir comment vous vous bouffez des yeux quand on est tous ensemble, limite j'ai presque l'impression de gêner. Enfin, Saïx et moi. »

Mon pauvre Zexion, tellement gêné, était devenu plus rouge d'une tomate mure. C'était relativement marrant, de voir ce mec qui d'habitude une froideur et une répartie à tout épreuve défaillir à la simple évocation du nom de son bien-aimé. Je me délectais de l'avoir foutu aussi mal à l'aise. Il me prit de cours dans mes pensées, en bafouillant qu'il devait partir sinon il allait être en retard, qu'il était désolé et qu'il repasserait, avant de courir vers la porte, tête baissé, laissant tous ses prospectus sur la table et en la claquant finalement de plus belle. Décidément, ce type était … D'une bizarrerie sans précédent. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils : Demyx était super mignon, c'était un véritable amour en plus de ça, et point positif pour le sale emo, il était raide dingue de lui, mais, surement à cause de la grosse mèche qui lui cachait la moitié de la tronche, ce soi-disant géni ne voyait pas _assez clair_ pour se rendre compte que le blondinet crevait d'amour pour lui. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être con, un mec.

M'étant fait planté par le nain, j'attrapais donc mon portable; oh seigneur, mon amour !; et je composais pour la troisième fois de la journée le numéro de Riku, le prévenant que Zex' était parti plus tôt, donc que, par déduction, j'étais libre plus tôt. Il arriverait dans 10 minutes à tout casser.

Je partis donc dans le dressing choisir une veste; c'était pas tout mais les nuits étaient quand même fraîches; qui s'accorderait bien avec le reste de ma tenue. J'optais pour une veste sombre mais classe, noire avec seulement un tout petit logo DC sur le pectoral gauche; comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué, malgré mon goût pour le luxe, j'avais une affection bien particulière pour les marques de skate; dont je pris soin de relever les manches pour laisser à l'air libre mes bébés; où plutôt mes tatouages, si vous préférez. Je filais vers la salle de bain, histoire de faire une dernière petite mise au point niveau maquillage et remettre une petite dose de déo' et de parfum. Pour parfaire le tout, j'attachais la chaîne en argent de mon portefeuille au passant avant droit de mon jean et enfouissais celui-ci dans ma poche arrière; pas de sac à main, les sacs à mains c'est pour les tapettes. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore moi, n'importe quoi ! Il fallait vraiment que je me soigne ! Je regardais encore une fois le miroir. J'étais tout simplement parfait. Je décidais de m'attacher les cheveux, une simple queue de cheval aux allures de porc-épique, ou oursin, je m'en fout ; d'un rouge éclatant, et laissant quelques mèches préalablement lissées plus ou moins balayer mon visage. Pour couronner le tout, j'enlevais mes lentilles; je ne sais pas si je l'avais jusque là précisé, mais comme tout être parfait, je me devais d'avoir un défaut, à savoir une myopie, une hypermétropie et astigmatie d'enfer; en gros la totale; et sans correction, je ne pouvez pas voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, et encore; je mettais sur mon nez mes lunettes, montures noires épaisses, verres transparents; quoi de mieux pour bien mettre en valeur mes beaux yeux émeraudes ? La sonnette de la porte retentit, j'embrassais une dernière fois mon reflet tant aimé, enfonçais mon portable dans ma poche et me précipitais à la rencontre de Riku.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrions tous les deux, avec Marlu', accoudés au bar d'un night-club terrible, s'amusant à critiquer la manière de danser de telle ou telle personne. Autant dire, nous ne passions pas inaperçus : Riku avait troqué son uniforme pour un tee-shirt noir à manche courtes moulant et un baggy blanc, et Marlu' avait trouvé le moyen de se ramener avec ses foutus cheveux roses, un débardeur plus-que-moulant blanc, à ras le nombril, et un short rose un peu trop long qui laissait voir ses jambes épilées; et oui, encore une lubie de ce malade; et des chaussures toutes simples blanches; en gros l'attirail « bonbons et friandises ».

C'est plus tard dans la soirée que, suivant le regard de Riku, dirigé vers une table où quelques personnes étaient assises, le mien se posa sur la personne situé en face de moi. Des cheveux à première vue blonds, des yeux à priori bleus et des traits que je distinguais mal à cause de la lumière rouge de la boite. Malgré ce manque de précision, je ne pu détacher de l'inconnu du regard. Celui-ci dut le sentir car, au bout de quelques minutes, il leva la tête et encra ses pupilles dans les miennes. Je lui lançais mon sourire ravageur, qui, je le savais, avait fait son effet, car après cela il n'arrêtait pas de lever la tête, la baisser, plus la relever … Le tout juste pour me regarder. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit : le jeune garçon se leva et commençait à s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers moi, un des ses amis, un châtain pas plus grand que lui; un mètre 65 à tout casser; se leva à sa suite essayant de l'empêcher de venir, sûrement par peut que je le remballe; que c'était beau l'amitié!; mais le jeune blond eut vite fait de parcourir la quinzaine de mètres qui nous séparaient, et je le regardais s'avancer vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Plus la distance entre lui et moi se réduisait, plus je le trouvais mignon. Il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de nous, plongea ses yeux dans les miens, sourcils froncés; surement par quelconque sentiment d'être rejeté mais voulant tout de même aller de l'avant; lorsque, chose imprévue, il se retourna vers Riku.

«Putain de merde Riku, dis à ta salope rousse d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça ! »

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

Note(s) :

¹ - Référence à Garisson dans South Park x)

Voilà !

Entrée fracassante de Roxy \o/ Bref, chapitre long, pleins de descriptions... Inutile? xD Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse!

Un autre petit point: désolée pour le passage en Russe, j'ai deux mois de cours à rattraper et j'en a plein la tête... Il fallait que j'extériorise xD Et comme ça, l'incompréhension d'Axel est encore plus "compréhensible" pour les lecteurs ; enfin bref, désolée encore une fois... *maggle*

Bon sinon, j'aurai besoin d'aide: ma ponctuation disparaît quand j'importe mon chapitre, il y a un moyen pour que ça ne fasse pas ça où je suis condamnée à remettre les virgules, les points-virgules et les points par centaines quand j'up ma fic ? XD

Bref;

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures du mec le plus imbu de sa personne de l'univers \o/

Une 'tite review s'vous plait? éè

...


	4. Envy & Lesion

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #3 : Envy and Lesion ~ **_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square T_T * attrape Axel & s'enfuit *

**Pairing** : A vous de voir

**Raiting** : T pour le langage.

**Résumé** : « Non mais c'est vrai, regarde-le ! Filiforme, tête d'abruti, et incapable de se défendre en plus ! »

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

_**Laemia :**_Il va vite retomber sur terre Axel t'inquiètes… Mais pas pour longtemps ! J'avais envie d'un Roxas qui change, pour une fois !

_**Ptirt**_ : Niahaha xD Il gère le petit Roxy 8D Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec lui x)

_**Venitas**_ : Merciii :D Pour répondre à la question que tu te pose, oui, chaque détail à son importance, tout reviendra à un moment ou à un autre !

_**Noumouni**_ : Héhé, oui, ça fait bizarre hein ? C'est clair qu'il est descendu rapidos de son piédestal le rouquin là … Narcissique ? Pire même !

_**Manaji **_: xD Il ne va pas s'en remettre le pauvre je crois… J'vais le faire admettre en service de psychiatrie pour trauma'… * sort loin *

_**Gail **_: Wouhou, trois reviews je suis gatée ! Tu l'auras finalement eu dans la soirée ton chapitre tu vois xD Alors, oui mes chevilles vont bien ! Axel qui énerve, j'aime ! C'est un peu fait exprès on va dire J'aime Ikea (je veux y habiter plus tard) ! Axel se foutre des baffes ? Pourquoi pas, il s'embrasse bien lui-même… Un dernier mot : ROUUUUH * part se pendre *

*  


* * *

*

Voilà le troisième chapitre de From Autumn To Ashes ! J'espère que ce ne sera ni trop long, ni trop chiant, ni trop répétitif … En tout cas, chapitre pour Gail, qui m'a menacé encouragé toute la soirée pour que je le finisse xD Bref, Enjoy !

*

* * *

_**Un ange passa… Suivit d'une mouche …**_

Le sourire qui trônait fièrement l'instant d'avant sur mes lèvres se déconfit et mes yeux s'écarquillaient machinalement. Salope… _Rousse_ ? Mon cerveau semblait non, c'était sûr était en défaillance face à cette quinzaine de mots que ce jeune homme, qui avait réussit à m'atteindre plus que légèrement par sa beauté; chose qui, chez moi, était extrêmement rare, puisque le plus beau, c'était moi; m'avait craché au visage, et me fallut plusieurs instants, ou peut-être une éternité, je n'étais pas en état de calculer le temps qui s'écoulait; pour réintégrer la terre ferme. J'étais estomaqué, figé, outré, complètement sur le cul, et sacrément blessé dans mon amour propre; toutes les hyperboles ou amplifications du monde entier n'auraient pas suffit à exprimer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi. Je fixais avec incompréhension le petit blond, qui, après quelques instants d'affrontement visuels avec Riku, se retourna violemment vers moi, le visage dur.

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'ai dis d'arrêter, connard ! Ragea-t-il, me foudroyant du regard. »

Je déglutis face aux deux orbes bleues azur qui étaient littéralement en train de me trucider, ne comprenant vraiment strictement rien à la situation. J'étais profondément choqué, il fallait le dire, c'était la première fois que l'on me traitait comme ça; mais je décidais, grâce à ma profonde intelligence, de garder mon self-control malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage rouge sous l'effet de la gène.

« Euh, écoute, je m'excuse mais…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses à la con ! La seule chose que t'as à faire, c'est de me foutre la paix et de te la fermer!

- Roxas, arrête. »

La voix de Riku sonna comme l'instant de ma mort. Reprenons ce qu'il s'étant passé en l'espace de cinq minutes grand max : un canon blond inconnu qui est assis en face de moi, qui se lève, je crois que c'est pour venir draguer mais en fait non, ce mioche me saute limite à la gorge et m'agresse, me traite de tous les noms. Je perds littéralement mes moyens face à ce nain angélique, et les insultes ne s'arrêtent de pleuvoir que quand Riku décide de s'interposer entre le minimoy qu'il semble connaître et moi. Et moi, je n'avais même pas été capable de me défendre face à un blondinet à tête d'ange d'un mètre soixante à peine, un sale petit cancrelat aux dents acérées; mon amour propre en repris un coup. Les mots défilaient beaucoup trop vite dans ma tête pour que je puisse moi-même savoir ce que je pensais vraiment de cette saloperie de gamin. Je dis ça, mais en attendant, la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire sur le moment, c'était de continuer le fixer, tellement le choc avait été dur. Comment un être au physique aussi frêle et enfantin pouvait-il piquer les gens à vif comme ça.. ? C'était contre nature… Le-dis Roxas me lâcha, prêt à sauter sur Riku et à le mordre une bête enragée, je vous jure.

« Depuis quand tu prends la défense de types de son genre ? Cracha-t-il. »

Je me retournais vers mon ''sauveur'', tout dépendait de comment je le voyais. Son visage était de marbre, comme à son habitude, et comme d'habitude ses yeux bleus glacials ne laissaient rien transparaître. Mais je remarquais la main crispée sur le bas de son tee-shirt, chose qui était très, très, très rare chez Riku. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Depuis que le type en question est mon meilleur ami, répondit-il calmement.

- Je t'ai connu de meilleures fréquentations Riku, tu me déçois ! Lança cette saloperie de blond, un sourire narquois digne de moi sur le visage.

- Roxas, stop.

- Non mais c'est vrai, regarde-le ! Filiforme, tête d'abruti, et incapable de se défendre en plus !

- Roxas, j'ai dit STOP. »

Quand Riku élevait la voix d'habitude, ce n'était, mais alors, pas bon du tout non plus. Cette saloperie de blond était en train d'essayer de me décrédibiliser aux yeux de mon meilleur ami en m'inventant des défauts! En ayant trop entendu, abattu, achevé, tout ce que vous voulez; Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement et j'aurai été incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots; j'attrapais Marlu' par le poignet qui était resté adossé au bar, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire par terre avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Ce sale gosse m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens d'habitude bien présents, m'avait traité d'ahuri, de fil et d'incapable.

Je balançais royalement Mr. Flower dans la voiture et démarrait violemment. Au premier feu rouge, j'enlevais mes lunettes et me fixais dans le miroir du pare-soleil. Pour une fois, je ne faisais pas mes propres éloges, je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. Je ne faisais que fixer mes prunelles émeraudes, y cherchant surement les réponses qui tournaient sans relâche dans ma tête. Comment ce sale petit nabot avait-il osé me parler comme ça ? J'étais grand, j'étais beau, j'avais de l'argent, un job en or pour lequel certains auraient tué, du luxe et j'étais intelligent. Et voilà qu'un illustre inconnu, qui plus est la toute première personne que j'avais trouvé mignonne, que je croyais déjà dans mes filets, se plantait devant moi et se mettait à me débiter des insultes et des vérités qu'il avait sorti de je ne sais où pour finalement se mancher après Riku. Tu parles d'une histoire. Je ruminais mes pensées lorsque les grands doigts fins de Marlu' passèrent devant mes yeux.

« Le feu est vert depuis un petit moment déjà tu sais, et les gens arrêtent pas de klaxonner en plus… »

Je les avais même pas entendu ces crétins, avec leurs pauvres voitures de prolétaires et leurs klaxons de merde, tellement je divaguais. Nan mais sérieux … C'était ce nabot qui me mettait dans cet état ? Allez, Axel, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par un môme de dix ans, t'en a plus de vingt-cinq toi ! Pourtant, il me semblait que cette fois-ci, mon autosatisfaction ne produisait pas l'effet attendu. J'étais obnubilé par les paroles de ce type, et par la profondeur de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs limite je suis sûr qu'une batte de Struggle un sport très populaire en ce moment à New York dans la gueule ça ferrait moins mal. Je n'avait jamais pensé que les mots pouvaient blesser comme ça.

« Euh… Axel, remet tes lunettes s'il te plait, j'ai un peu peur là… »

C'est sans quitter la route des yeux que, soit dit en passant, je n'arrivais pas très clairement à distinguer; et en émettant un grognement relativement peu gracieux que je me décidais à attraper ma paire de loupes, me débrouillant d'une main, l'autre étant sur le volant bah oui quand même, je n'allais pas tuer mon cher Marlu' à cause ce de gamin. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de rouler comme un malade, loin de là. Pink Lady se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait à sa ceinture, plus ou moins habitué à ma conduite quelque peu brutale d'habitude, mais qui la se retrouvait complètement bourrine. J'avais décidé de rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi, rien à foutre des radars, des flics ou encore du fait que Marlu' habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ma salle de bain, de l'eau bouillante et mon lit, pour réfléchir, me poser, et si possible oublier cette putain d'altercation avec le nain de jardin; et le fou n'aurait qu'à dormir sur le canapé, je lui prêterai même ma douche si il veut. Je n'étais spécialement d'humeur à disserter sur le sujet « Marluxia peut-il utiliser la même douche que moi sans me contaminer à sa folie ? ». Remarque, il pourrait même peut-être prendre un bain avec moi, comme ça, pas besoin d'allumer les lumières de ma baignoire pour que l'eau soit rose, il y aurait ses cheveux pour ça. En plus d'être cool, Marlu' était économique… Bref. Je continuais de rouler comme si ma vie en dépendait, sans faire gaffe aux panneaux qui parsemaient les rampes du périphérique. Flory-boy, surement d'humeur à faire chier le monde quoi que, un peu comme d'habitude me direz-vous, laissa encore entendre le son de sa voix grave et mesurée. Semblant se préparer à la tempête qui allait sévir, il tourna innocemment la tête pour faire ''genre'' de regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne lui manquait plus que le sifflotement et il aurait tout eu pour faire le innocent petit gamin qui venait de faire une connerie aussi grosse que lui, voir plus; et le tout l'air de rien.

« Euh Axel… T'as loupé la sortie… »

QUOI ? En plus de ce putain de gamin, des quelques trois radars qui m'avait flashés bien au dessus du seuil de vitesse autorisé, de l'autre rose qui parlait tout le temps pourquoi fallait-il que je rate ma sortie, bordel ! Je tapais de rage et d'énervement sur mon volant, mon beau volant en cuir beige qui n'avait rien demandé à personne; j'allais devoir refaire TOUT ce foutu périph' interminable après avoir d'abord parcouru plus de dix kilomètres et de faire demi-tour. Sérieusement, j'étais maudit, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas rejeter la faute sur qui que se soit, sachant que tout était de la mienne. Si. Sur ce sale démon qui, depuis que mes yeux avaient croisé les siens, m'obnubilait comme pas permis. J'avais envie de tout défoncer tout d'un coup. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenais, moi, le grand, le beau, le riche Axel, amoureux de lui-même à plein temps et serial-fucker à ses heures perdues, de me laisser distraire pour quelques insultes venant d'un stupide gamin que je ne connaissais pas ? Mes mains parfaites se crispèrent sur le volant geste qui ne sembla pas échapper à Marlu', qui une fois de plus ouvrit sa bouche pour dire, je le prévoyais, de grosses conneries.

« C'est ce mioche qui te mets dans cet état mec? »

Dans le mile. J'étais si… Prévisible ? Je resserrais encore un peu plus ma prise sur le volant, mis à nu par un homosexuel refoulé teint en rose et sapé pour faire le trottoir. La honte suprême, sérieusement. Je grognais pour acquiescer. Je le vis dans le coin du rétroviseur esquisser un sourire, non content d'avoir directement trouvé l'essence même du problème.

« Tu vas pas te laisser miner par quelques pauvres insultes quand même?

- C'est pas la même chose, répondis-je, énervé; visiblement Pink Lady avait compris qu'il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler, d'où la main qu'il venait de poser à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais il ne semblait pas prêt à laisser tomber.

- Et en quoi c'est différent ? »

Pour tuer cette énergumène, j'avais deux solutions : soit je tournais à la prochaine et m'arrêtais tranquillement dans un coin sombre pour l'étrangler de mes propres mains, soit je l'envoyais s'écraser contre un mur. Le problème avec la solution Numéro Deux, c'était que moi aussi, j'allais y passer. Je me résignais donc à tuer Barbie-Boy, pour aujourd'hui, et je me remis à mon ''intense'' fixation de la route, pour que cette fois-ci, aucun des panneaux ne puisse m'échapper une fois ça passe, mais pas deux.

« Je t'ai posé une question je te rappelle. »

Putain, encore une fois. En temps normal, j'adorais Marlu', mais là… Je priais pour qu'une météorite tombe subitement du ciel et arrache toute la partie droite de ma voiture, et lui au passage. Quoi que… Si je faisais d'emboutir un mur avec le coté droit de ma voiture peut-être que… Bref, je l'adorais mais pour le moment mon envie de le tuer surpassait tout. Mais je me résignais cependant à exécuter mes sombres desseins, n'ayant pas envie d'abîmer ma voiture pour Barbie. Je me résignais à continuer de conduire en le supportant, comme d'hab.

« C'est différent. C'est tout. »

Pitié, faites que Pink Lady me foute la paix… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui étaler ma faiblesse face à ce mioche qui m'avait tout simplement fait fondre en une œillade haineuse. C'est pourquoi j'allumais l'autoradio, histoire qu'il comprenne que j'en avait vraiment ras la casquette.

_In my shoes, just to see_

_*A ma place, juste pour voir*__  
What its like, to be me_

_*Ce que ça fait d'être moi*__  
Ill be you, lets trade shoes_

_*Je serai toi, échangeons nos rôles*__  
Just to see what id be like_

_*Simplement pour voir ce que ça fait*__  
To feel your pain, you feel mine_

_*De ressentir ta peine, et toi la mienne*__  
Go inside eachothers minds_

_*D'entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre*__  
Just to see what we'd find_

_*Juste pour voir ce qu'on y trouverait*__  
Look at shit through eachothers eyes_

_*Regarder les choses à travers les yeux de l'autre*__  
It dont matter saying you aint beautiful_

_*Ne les laisses pas te dire que tu n'es pas beau*__  
They can all get fucked just stay true to you…_

_*Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre, reste égal à toi même…*_

C'était pas si faux après tout. J'aurai bien aimé, entrer dans la tête de cette putain de gueule d'ange, histoire de comprendre ce que j'avais fait, au moins quoi. Pour une fois, j'avais rien dit, rien fait, juste de regarder, et lui il s'était limite jeté sur moi pour me critiquer, alors que je ne le connaissais même pas ! Et puis oué, il avait pas le droit de dire que j'étais moche ! Il devait bien être le seul à le penser, et encore, j'étais sûr qu'au font de lui il savait que c'était faux ! J'étais beau, point barre. Après tout, mon amour propre m'avait suffit pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans, alors pourquoi devait-je m'arrêter à ce pauvre type qui se prenait largement pour Dieu en me disant un truc de la sorte ? J'étais surement en train d'halluciner, c'était ça oui, exactement, tout ceci n'était qu'un ignoble rêve dont il fallait que je me réveille.

« Marlu', fous-moi une claque.

-Hein ?

- Baffe-moi je t'ai dit ! »

La douleur que je ressentais l'instant d'après me fit comprendre plusieurs choses : la première, c'était que Barbie-Boy avait osé lever la main sur moi, et qui plus est me frapper au visage la deuxième, je n'étais malheureusement pas dans un rêve et la troisième, que ce gamin était bel et bien réel, tout comme ses mots l'étaient aussi. C'est pas possible c'est pas possible c'est pas possible. J'étais maudit j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas me lever ce matin, de ne pas feuilleter ce foutu magasine et ne pas suivre Riku dans cette boite foireuse. Mes yeux commençaient à se faire lourds lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi. Je sortais à la hâte de cette foutue voiture, attendant quand même que Flory-Boy soit descendu pour le verrouiller et montais quatre à quatre les escaliers qui me menèrent très vite jusqu'au Saint-Graal : mon appartement.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là …_

Les deux garçons se tenaient face à face, chacun défiant l'autre du regard.

« Roxas.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

- Plutôt , si.

- Ah oué, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu nous a fait une promesse à Sora et à moi.

- Tu veux dire que… »

Le petit blond s'était jeté sur Riku, l'attrapant par le col, chose qui fit quelque peu rire l'aîné. Imaginez, un nabot d'un mètre soixante-cinq tenter d'impressionner une armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre-vingt… Mais l'ainé reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même, affichant sur ses lèvres fines un petit sourire narquois, ne quittant toujours pas les deux yeux cyan qui lui faisaient face et qui le trucidaient.

« Exactement. »

Le blondinet le fusilla une fois de plus du regard. Déjà, on le forçait à venir dans cette boite qu'il jugeait minable, après, il se faisait importuner par un illustre inconnu un peu trop insistant à son goût qu'il avait très vite remis à sa place, il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête que ce crétin avait tiré quand il avait daigné lui adresser la parole et finalement il se retrouvait dans un affrontement plus que tendu avec Riku. Tu parles d'un concours de circonstances. De toute façon, Roxas ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Pour lui, tout était étudié, réglé, programmé. Son cousin qui lui avait fait une crise pour qu'il sorte, sa rencontre avec l'autre con de roux, son altercation avec Riku… C'était le destin. Rien n'était inopiné, tout était écrit. C'est pourquoi il ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. S'il se retrouvait dans cette situation quelque peu délicate; car, il fallait le dire, il détestait s'opposer à Riku, l'une des seules personnes capable de le cerner et de le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était parce que c'était écrit. Et puis, honnêtement, Riku faisait facilement une tête de plus que lui, voir deux… Donc le malaise avait raison d'être.

Il lâcha finalement le col du jeune homme, tentant de reprendre son calme.

« Je suis désolé, ça va pas être possible, murmura-t-il durement.

- On te demande pas si c'est possible ou pas, lâcha Riku en un sourire narquois au possible.

- J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je fais ce que je veux, et je te dis que ça va pas être possible.

- Tu as promis à ton cousin, et tu sais que si ce n'est pas moi qui m'en charge, ça va être lui, et là, tu auras vraiment une raison de pleurer.

- Serais-tu en train sous-entendre que ton petit-ami n'est pas net ? dit-il en un sourire, oubliant quelques instants l'altercation qui avait lieu. »

Quelques rougeurs, pourtant d'habitude tellement rares, naquirent sur les joues du jeune homme qui s'empressa de se reprendre sur le champ.

- Wow wow wow, j'ai jamais dis ça ! Si il t'entend il va me tuer, alors, je t'en SUPPLIE, tais-toi.

- Hum …

- Mais tu sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais, un mois, c'est beaucoup trop long.

- Tu veux pas essayer de négocier avec lui ? S'te plait, j'ai plus dix ans !

- Va expliquer ça à l'autre tête de mule ! Il voudra JAMAIS.

- Pauvre soumis va…

Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent à l'entente des ces quelques mots. _Un poisson_, pensa le blondinet, plutôt fière de lui. C'était exactement à ça que ressemblait Riku à cet instant-même. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche qui s'ouvrait, se refermait, les joues rouges… Un peu plus et il se serait attendu à voir sa mâchoire toucher le sol. Il fallut quelques moments au jeune homme pour reprendre correctement le contrôle de lui-même.

- Finalement, je comprend que le courant ne soit pas passé entre Axel et toi… réfléchit-il a voix haute.

- Putain Riku, ne me parle plus de ce sombre crétin.

- Arrête, tu le connais pas et en plus de ça il t'as rien fait !

- Si : il a pas arrêté de me HARCELER.

- Ha, parce que pour toi, regarder quelqu'un avec un minimum d'insistance, c'est du harcèlement.

- Il me regardait pas avec insistance, il me BOUFFAIT littéralement des yeux, limite je suis sûr qu'il n'y aurait eu personne il m'aurait sauté dessus pour me violer !

- N'importe quoi ! On voit que tu n'le connais pas !

- Si, justement ! On parle de Axel Campbell, ou le plus gros baiseur de toute l'Amérique !

- Oué, ça c'est juste le personnage au fond ce type est un grand romantique, amoureux transi et…

- … Ta gueule, tu vas me faire gerber.

- Ola, on se calme blondinet. Je ne suis pas Axel, donc, je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça.

- Oué, c'est bon… J'm'excuse …

- Bien, donc, où en étions-nous à la base ? Ha oui… Il n'acceptera jamais que tu restes seul pendant plus d'un mois.

- Et moi je n'accepterais JAMAIS oh grand JAMAIS ce que vous me proposez. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Je te parle pas de suicide, je te parle de survie.

- Qu'est ce que t'insinues ? Que je peux pas me débrouiller tout seul pendant un pauvre petit mois ?

- Exactement. Je paris même qu'on rentrant on te retrouverait mort sous un pile de vêtements sales et d'emballage de nourriture avec, allez, soyons gentils, cinq centimètres de poussière grand minimum sur le dos …

- T'exagères… Je sais à peu près faire à manger, et j'imagine que le fait que j'étudie dans la meilleure école de commerce de Manhattan m'octroie le bénéfice du doute sur mon niveau en ménage et en auto-gérance …

- Arrête, t'es pas débrouillard pour un sou Rox'. De toute façon tu peux écrire cent pages d'arguments, Sora n'acceptera jamais.

- Knieu …

Enervé par tout ça, le petit blond tourna rapidement les talons, espérant de tout cœur trouver un taxi pour rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

Un jeune homme châtain, les cheveux en bataille, s'avança vers Riku, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Alors ? »

- Pas commode le nain …

- Ho, on critique pas la taille, renchérit le jeune homme, qui devait faire approximativement une à deux têtes de moins que l'argenté.

- Oui, désolé… Murmura celui-ci avant de baisser les yeux.

Le châtain le fixa un instant et s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

«Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Bah comment dire…

- Laisse-moi deviner… Roxas t'as dis un truc qui t'as pas plu ?

- Oué … Il m'a dit que j'étais soumis…

- C'est pas faux ! » Déclara le plus petit en souriant, avant de se pendre au cou de son petit-ami et de l'embrasser doucement; baiser auquel le garçon ne répondit pas, trop sonné par la deuxième claque que venait de prendre son égaux d'homme viril.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Riku du reprendre ses esprits. Mais cette fois-ci il n'eu pas fini que Sora l'attrapait déjà par la main en lançant un « Désolé, j'ai envie de passer aux choses sérieuses ! » à leurs amis qui les regardaient depuis la table que la couple avait loué pour la soirée…

* * *

_Chez Axel …_

Le roux était en train de faire glisser lentement le boxer noir sur ses hanches, fixant langoureusement son reflet; quoi que, ça n'avait pas le même effet depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit blond, et ses mots lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. _Filiforme… Ahuri… Incapable… SALOPE ROUSSE ! _Axel hésita un instant à écraser son poing sur le miroir de sa salle de bain made in Ikea, mais se retint en pensant qu'il risquait de briser son reflet et d'abîmer sa si belle peau.

« Bon Ax', c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Je m'ennuie, magne-toi ! Viens me divertir grand fou ! »

Le roux sortit de ses pensées, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et s'avança rejoindre Marluxia… Dans sa grande baignoire SPA. Le jeune homme avait remonté ses longs cheveux en queue-de-cheval et était avachi dans la baignoire, se retenant de couler à l'aide de ses coudes sur le rebord celle-ci, vêtu simplement dans boxer rose, ou violet, le rouquin n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer la couleur ce lui-ci et ne s'en souciant pas vraiment. Barbie-Boy le détailla de haut en bas, une main sur le menton, et une moue sur le visage qui montrait clairement qu'il était en train de réfléchir, pendant qu'il rentrait dans l'eau, s'installant de façon à être face à son ami.

« N'empêche, t'es super bien foutu ! Si j'avais été gay je t'aurai sauté dessus depuis longtemps! Déclara-t-il tout simplement.

- Tout le monde me sauterait dessus, déclarais-je en faisant à Marlu' un sourire Colgate.

- Oué, tout le monde, sauf un … Ajouta-t-il innocemment.

- Putain, ta gueule Marlu'. Grognais-je, subitement de retour dans le réalité.

- Bon, et si tu m'expliquais le pourquoi du comment ? »

Sourire de Barbie-Boy.

« Allez, mec, balance ! Lança-t-il en posant une de ses mains sur un de mes genoux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise … Ce gamin m'a littéralement agressé et …

- … C'est ça de fixer avec insistance les gens !

- Et j'arrive pas à zapper ce qu'il m'a dit …

- … Normal, t'es trop narcissique pour accepter la critique !

- ET du coup ça arrête pas de me prendre la tête …

- … Et t'es tellement pommé que tu sais plus quoi faire !

- C'est exact. »

Silence. Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de me dire Mr. Flower. Mais attendez…

« Eh, t'as pas insinué que j'étais narcissique ?

- Oh non, pas du tout .. ! Déclara-t-il innocemment j'ai juste euphémisé la chose ! ajouta-t-il en un sourire narquois.

- Je te noie tout de suite ou je te torture un peu avant ?

- Euh … Finalement je vais rentrer chez moi ! » Clama Marlu', en enlevant prestement sa main de sur ma jambe et en commençant à se lever.

Il fut surpris lorsque ma poigne agrippa son bras.

« Reste. S'il te plait. »

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais le contact de sa main sur ma peau me faisait… Comment dire… Du bien. Pour une fois, c'était pas un contact charnel, non c'était un contact juste amical, et ça faisait du bien, me demandez pas pourquoi, le contact physique. J'encrais mes yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je vais l'expliquer.

- Euh okay, fit-il en se rasseyant.

- Bon, commençais-je en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air … C'est simple, j'arrive pas à oublier ses grands yeux bleus et sa gueule d'ange.

- Hum … Tu veux pas tester de le revoir ? Il a l'air de connaître Riku …

- Pour me faire étriper dans la minute qui suit ? Non merci !

- Mais … Ça se trouve il était bourré, ou défoncé, je sais pas moi …

- Pour l'avoir fixé les yeux dans les yeux je peux t'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus net !

- Bah… Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement énervé !

- Non, il a été tranquille toute la soirée, il riait même à un moment !

- Bon d'accord… J'avoue…

- … Y a rien à avouer débile !

- Ce type te hais.

- J'aime ta délicatesse.

- Moi de même.

- Mais tout de même, merci de l'information, je ne m'en était pas DU TOUT rendu compte !

- D'un autre coté, je le comprend... Dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir; un type avec une tête aussi louche que la tienne… T'as qu'une impression c'est qu'il va te sauter dessus pour te violer sur place hein …

- Va te faire foutre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Axy ! Clama-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue !

- Pauvre gay va…

- Euh, excuse-moi, Monsieur « Je suis amoureux de moi-même », mais qui est le plus gay de nous deux ?

- Physiquement ? Toi, sans aucun doute.

- Certes, mais JUSTE physiquement vois-tu! Je suis tout ce qu'il a de plus hétéro comparé à toi !

Flory-Boy avait marqué un point.. Je ne savais strictement rien de sa vie amoureuse et moi, moi j'étais obsédé par un gamin d'un mètre cinq aux yeux océans. J'étais tellement … Troublé ! Je décidais de couper court à la conversation, qui de toute façon, n'avait plus aucun sens.

« J'suis fatigué, j'y go tu peux squatter la baignoire toute la nuit si tu veux, sinon y'a le canapé.

- Le canapé sera amplement suffisant, merci ! Bonne nuit Axy' !

- Bonne nuit, « Marlu' ». »

C'est ainsi que je partais le coucher, l'esprit embrumé, et je ne réussissais à trouver le sommeil que quelques heures plus tard, me tournant, me retournant et me re-retournant …

* * *

_Son regard se posa sur une masse de cheveux blonds, des yeux à priori bleus et des traits qu'il distinguait mal à cause de la lumière rouge de la boîte. Malgré ce manque de précision, il ne pouvait détacher l'inconnu du regard. Il dut le sentir, car, au bout de quelques minutes, il leva la tête et encra ses pupilles dans les siennes. Il lui lança un sourire ravageur, qui, il le savait, avait fait son effet, car après cela le petit blond n'arrêtait pas de lever et baisser la tête … Le tout juste pour le regarder. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit : le jeune homme se leva et commença à s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers lui, adossé au bar un de ses amis, __un châtain pas plus grand que lui; un mètre 65 à tout casser; se leva à sa suite, essayant de l'empêcher de venir, sûrement par peut qu'il le remballe; que c'était beau l'amitié!; mais le jeune blond eut vite fait de parcourir la quinzaine de mètres qui les séparaient, et il le regardait s'avancer vers lui un sourire aux lèvres. Plus la distance entre eux se réduisait, plus il le trouvait mignon. Il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui et ses amis, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, sourcils froncés, avant se jeter à son cou, et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais il se prit vite au jeu alors que les mains du gamin commençait à descendre le long de ses hanches, s'attaquant progressivement aux pressions de son jean. Tout autour d'eux avait disparu, et ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre d'Axel, à moitié nus, Axel allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'un boxer seulement, qui commençait à devenir beaucoup trop étroit pour lui le petit blond le chevauchant, jean ouvert, torse nu, regardant avec appétit le corps du rouquin._

_«Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses… ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant de mordre le lobe de celle-ci, un sourire mutin peint sur les lèvres. »_

_Il commençait à descendre le long de sa mâchoire, jouant avec sa langue, dessinant de mille petits baisers les courbes corps de l'alité, s'attaquant à son torse, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur les reliefs qu'il présentait, rythmé par les soupirs et les gémissements de son amant, dont la carcasse en ébullition se tordait sous les caresses expertes du blond… Il descendait, descendait, tellement que s'en était devenu de la torture pour le beau roux et ses joues rougies par le désir; il en voulait plus, encore plus plus que de simples caresses de ses doigts de fée…_

_Le blond passa ses deux index dans l'élastique du boxer que portait le roux, prenant un malin plaisir à le torturer de la sorte, se nourrissant de ses gémissements de frustration lorsque ses mains s'arrêtèrent. Plus le tissu disparaissait, plus les lèvres du blond descendaient… Il releva une dernière fois la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes vertes consumées par le désir et…._

BIIIIIIIIIIP!

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur, avec comment dirais-je… Une étrange douleur dans le bas-ventre. Je me levais donc rapidement et courrais jusque sous la douche histoire de prendre une douche froide, calmer mes ardeurs. J'avais encore rêvé de ce môme; à croire qu'il ne me foutrait jamais la paix, même si j'avais réussi l'oublié durant les journées qui étaient peuplées d'amis, de déjeuners, de shoppings, de virées et de boissons. Je l'avais un peu oublié lui, mais pas mon vide, qui sévissait toujours au plus profond de moi sauf que maintenant, je savais ce que je désirais le plus au monde pour le boucher, ce vide il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état dans lequel je me réveillais les matins à cause de ce gosse… Bref, l'eau gelée me remis un peu les idées en place malgré le fait que je commatais complétement, et une fois sorti de la douche, enfilais un peignoir et allumais une cigarette; Lucky Strike s'il vous plait, pour vous servir mesdemoiselles. Je m'avançais vers la porte et fut surpris de voir Riku attendre patiemment sur le pallier. J'ouvris finalement la porte, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau , emmitouflé dans mon peignoir en fibres bambou noir, la gueule du matin, pieds nus, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Eh bah dis moi ! Quel accueil formidable !

- T'toi, j'viens de me lever …

- Axel, il est 17 heures !

- T'sérieux là ?

- A ton avis, crétin !

- Haaaaan ….

- Bon, tu me laisses entrer ou je campe ici ? Dis-t-il en m'écartant et en pénétrant dans l'appartement, prenant place dans le canapé.

- C'que tu m'veux ? tentais-je d'articuler, en tirant sur ma cigarette.

- Tu me proposes pas quelque chose à boire ?

- Va t'faire Riku, grognais-je en m'affalant sur un des fauteuils.

- Quelle politesse mon pauvre Axel, j'te jure… En fait on voulait te demander un autre service avec Sora …

- V's'y…

- Il vit avec son cousin, et il ne veut pas le laisser seul pendant notre mois de vacances…

- Nhh…

- Ca te dérangerait de l'héberger pendant ce temps-là ? T'as un appart' super grand donc bon… En plus il prend pas de place, il est tout petit …

- C'd'accord … Peux aller m'recoucher ?

- Oui oui, c'est bon, merci ! A plus mec, j'te revaudrais ça ! Oublie pas, c'est dans cinq jours !

- Oué oué … »

La porte claqua et directement je me redirigeais vers ma chambre, mon amour de chambre et mon lit, mon bébé.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Riku priait pour que son meilleur ami n'ait pas tilté de qui est-ce qu'il parlait… Quoi que, dans l'état où il était, 5% de chance…

* * *

Je n'avais pas oublié ce que m'avait dit Riku, c'est pourquoi, cinq jours après sa visite cinq jours bercés d'insomnie et de rêve érotiques, je me décidais à me lever tôt le matin, histoire de faire un peu le ménage. J'avais installé un lit d'appoint dans ma chambre; je n'allais quand même pas le faire dormir dans le salon, à la vue de tout le monde; et j'avais récuré à fond l'appart'. Ce n'est que vers 18 heures que la sonnette retentit. Je m'admirais et m'embrassais une dernière fois oui, on égo surdimensionné était de retour, fort heureusement; et d'aller ouvrir la porte, un sourire ravageur sur le visage. Mais le déchantais vite, et restait figé sur le pas de ma porte …

* * *

Fiou, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir ce chapitre

Je ne suis pas DU TOUT satisfaite. J'le trouve trop répétitif...

Bref, reviews si ça vous à plus? éè


	5. Envy & Catch Match

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #4 : Envy & Catch Match**_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square T_T * attrape Axel & s'enfuit *

**Pairing** : Haha, comme d'hab u_u

**Raiting** : T pour le langage.

**Résumé** : «T'as jamais entendu parler de la réputation DU Axel de Manhattan ? »

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 de FATA ! J'avoue, j'ai mis longtemps, j'ai galéré, mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire :'( Je vous demande donc de m'excuser du retard x_x J'ai honte …

Sinon, je fais de la pub *sbaaaaf* pour les défis entre Gail-LLD et moi vous les trouverez respectivement sur son profil et sur le mien sous le nom de « Défis » ! Cette semaine, pour elle c'est un Renzoo répondant au doux titre de « Underground Conversation » et pour moi un Soriku nommé « Plush » !

Enfin, j'ai fini ma partie « Publicité », je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaira…

Et encore milles excuses pour le retard :S …

* * *

_**Reviews**_

Rouh : Je te fais encore coucher tard, haha xD Nan, cette fois-ci ça vient dans l'après-midi ! xD Merci de votre soutien, père xD

DarkyYuki : Merci ! J'aime bien les Roxas un peu macho et tout sauf pleurnichards xD

Laemia : Haha, j'avoue, Riku gros soumis ! Nan mais Marlu' c'est un OVNI, on saura jamais je crois ! Il a pas fini de manger, Axel :D

Ptirt : Connais pas Haruhi Suzumiya, juste de nom, et encore ! Nan justement, ça lui fait du bien u_u Il est trop amoureux de lui, c'est sa thérapie ...

Ariani Lee : Ha, ce titre d'OS, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Axel se maquille Pour les &, je suis désolée, c'est une sale habitude que j'ai pris en cours et j'ai du mal à m'en débarrasser quand j'écris Bien en pieds c'est euh … Du genre de bien en chairs ? xD

Pelleteuse ça s'accordait mal avec le texte, mais à mon avis faudrait un truc encore plus gros !

Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, Marlu' c'est un OVNI, donc c'est normal qu'il soit bizarre xD Haha, je dois dire que quand j'ai lu ta review à propos de l'utilisation de « Narcisse » j'étais littéralement morte de rire ! Ca lui va tellement bien !

Enfin, je vais conclure en te disant merci de tes reviews!

* * *

J'étais là, comme un con, sur le pas de la porte, avec un sac énorme; de quoi survivre un mois chez un mec que je ne connaissais pas mais que je considérais déjà comme la pire des énergumènes. Putain, vu l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait, ça devait être un foutu fils de bourge; ce qui expliquerait en partie son comportement de gosse égocentrique et arriéré. Et ce con qui n'arrivait pas… J'avais deux solutions : enfoncer la porte ou attendre patiemment mais il fallait dire que la patience n'était pas mon point fort, loin de là. Je décidais donc pour ne pas faire honte à Riku et à mon très cher cousin, quand même, un peu de respect pour les vieux; de poser mon sac sur le sol et de m'assoir dessus au moins je restais pas debout.

Alors que j'attendais depuis bien trois minutes; vive la ponctualité, je vous jure; je vis un grand blond, un espèce de punk aux yeux bleus et aux vêtements complètement défoncés, sortir de l'ascenseur et commencer à s'avancer vers la porte de l'appartement d'en face. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, attendant comme un con devant la porte de son voisin, assis sur mon pauvre sac de sport bourré à craquer, il s'arrêta et me fixa avec une expression étonnée plaqué sur son visage aux traits enfantins.

« Hee … T'es qui toi ? »

Il me regardait avec incompréhension, un sourcil levé, la bouche tordue en une moue complètement adorable, qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant hésitant devant plusieurs goûts de bonbons. Mais quand même, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait, lui, à me parler comme ça !

« Bonjour, moi aussi je suis heureux de te rencontrer, lançais-je froidement.

- Oups, désolé, c'est juste que ça m'étonne de voir quelqu'un avec un aussi gros sac devant cette porte, lâcha-t-il, honteux de m'avoir interpellé de la sorte, comme le traduisait la main qui frottait sa nuque. Demyx ! dit-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tendant son autre main vers moi; main que je saisis fermement, en lui souriant en retour.

- Roxas.

- Ouah, étrange comme nom, déclara-t-il, les yeux en l'air et une main sur le menton.

- Tu peux parler, grognais-je.

- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Un plan foireux de mon cousin et son copain.

- Outch, ça craint… Si t'arrives pas à dormir un soir, viens me voir !

- Hein ? Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux, prêt à partir au quart de tour.

- Nan nan, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir un soir, passe me voir, je te filerai des boules Quies ! »

Ce que dit le blond ne me mit pas vraiment en confiance… Ne pas dormir … ? Boules Quies … ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

J'en profitais pour détailler quelque peu le grand machin qui me faisait face et qui était pour le moment en train de se marrer comme pas permis devant mon air interrogateur/perdu; il s'appelait Demyx, Dymex ou un truc dans le genre, devait faire facilement plus d'un mètre soixante-dix; mais la différence de taille entre lui et moi était insignifiante comparée à celle que je tenais avec l'autre con de roux; ses yeux azur pétillaient de malice et d'espièglerie, et son visage arborait des traits enfantins aux moues adorables. Ce qui contrastait très largement avec les cheveux longs dressés sur le sommet de son crâne en une espèce d'iroquoise, et lorsqu'ils ne se fondaient pas dans la masse, ils se retrouvaient libres à courir dans son cou, descendant à vu de nez jusqu'à ses omoplates. Un jean noir complètement délavé et délabré lui faisait office de pantalon; pantalon qui lui tombait relativement bas d'ailleurs, laissant apparaître un boxer rouge, ou rose, je ne voyais pas très bien, mais la première thèse me paraissait beaucoup plus plausible; un débardeur noir qui le saillait bien comme il faut, qui mettait en valeur son torse; il faut l'avouer, bien musclé; et en guise de chaussures, des Doc Marten's en cuir mat. Sans oublier les nombreux accessoires qui ornaient ce qui fut jadis un pantalon; je parle de chaînes et de ceintures bien sur; son cou, plaques militaires entre autre, et j'oubliais, un collier pour chien; et ses poignets, bracelets à clous, tubes de plastique noir dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, et une gourmette qui, chose qui ne m'échappa pas, ne portait bizarrement pas son nom. Donc, renseignement à ajouter sur la fiche du punk millionnaire; il n'y avait qu'à voir où il habitait pour tirer cette conclusion : casé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là…, lançai-je, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage.

- Bah… Disons qu'on parle d'Axel quoi…

- Et ?

- T'as jamais entendu parler de la réputation de L'Axel de Manhattan ? »

Je me souvenais précipitamment de tout ce qu'on avait pu me dire sur lui ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je me rappelais d'ailleurs que Riku avait passé beaucoup de temps à convaincre Sora de me larguer chez lui pendant plus d'un mois; ces cons avaient rallongé leur séjour en amoureux, s'offrant deux semaines de plus en escale à Séoul chose qui, bien sûr, ne m'avait été dévoilée qu'une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, pour ne pas que je puisse revenir sur ma décision, qui cela dit en passant avant été prise un peu… Comment dirais-je… SANS MOI; de peur que cette énergumène ne me saute dessus pour me violer sauvagement au premier orteil que je posais sur son territoire. Je me frappais le fond de la paume de la main.

« Oh putain non, c'est pas vrai…

- T'es pas tombé chez la bonne personne si tu veux dormir, chez lui c'est baisodrôme tous les soirs !

- Oh putain… Oh putain… Non, non, non, non…

- J'espère que tu comptes pas rester trop longtemps, sinon d'ici une semaine, allez, huit jours, tu es mort d'insomnie. »

Haha… Je déglutis. Si je ne dormais pas, j'étais d'humeur exécrable, et quand j'étais d'humeur exécrable, je pouvais facilement faire un massacre pour rien. De plus, je remarquais que les jours de survie que m'accordaient Demyx en collocation avec l'autre roux étaient minimes face à ceux que Riku m'avaient accordés en vivant seul, à savoir, selon l'amas de poussière qui aurait du se trouver sur mon dos à leur retour plus de deux semaines. Je retapais sur mon front, alors que le punk me regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Quoi ?, demandais-je, subitement énervé par cette paire d'yeux bleus qui me fixaient.

- Nan rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que tu faisais exactement comme moi !, déclara-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de taper sa paume contre son front. Ça doit être un truc de blonds ! », dit-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et en tirant la langue.

Je le regardais, plus ou moins dubitatif sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Que venait faire ma couleur de cheveux dans l'histoire…? Avant que je trouve quoi que ce soit à répondre, le blond me tendait une main.

« Bon, heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Rox' ! Bonne chance avec le monstre !

- Merci », répondis-je, riant face à l'appellation du roux, et à la moue irrésistible qu'il abordait un sourire un peu crétin et les yeux pleins d'étoiles en lui serrant la main.

Il enfonça la clé dans la serrure de sa porte, qu'il finit de déverrouiller à l'aide du digicode, et me salua une dernière fois d'un geste de la main avant se s'engouffrer dans l'appartement noir. J'ajoutais sur la fiche mentale du blond quelques informations. Ce type avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise, et plus important, il réveillait en moi mon attrait que je croyais définitivement endormi depuis l'enfance pour les « choses » plus ou moins mignonnes et sucrées; ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais Demyx m'inspirait le sucre. Donc bref, à ne pas trop fréquenter, pour ne pas redevenir un bouffeur compulsif de sucreries accro aux cupcakes.

Je décidais donc de me rassoir sur mon pauvre sac, et attendre que ce connard de roux daigne m'ouvrir la porte. Putain, mais j'hallucinais, ça faisait déjà plus de CINQ minutes que je poireautais enfin on pouvait réduire à deux ou trois, sachant que Demyx m'avait diverti pendant quelques minutes mais tout de même. Je commençais à réellement m'exciter quand j'entendis enfin le déclic de la serrure. Je me relevais subitement, faisant alors face à l'autre stupide créature, ou Axel, comme vous préférez, qui devait surement s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais qui, en me voyant, resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Putain, encore sa tête d'arriéré consanguin. Autant, la tête de poisson de Riku ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais la sienne… C'était tout ce que vous voulez, risible, pitoyable, ragoûtant. Je le fixais, croisant les bras, un air complètement blasé peint sur le visage.

« Tu bouges ou je campe là ? », lançais-je froidement, le mitraillant des yeux.

Je n'avais pas spécialement confiance en moi, même loin de là je dois dire, mais j'avais appris avec le temps et le vécu que mes yeux étaient véritablement des armes. Il suffisait que je pense à quelque chose, à une émotion bien précise et c'était comme si elle s'inscrivait dans mes deux iris bleus. C'était certes très con, je l'avoue, mais il suffisait que les gens me regardent dans les yeux pour véritablement savoir ce que je pensais vraiment. Même si ça arrivait dans certains cas que ça ne soit vraiment pas très très pratique.

Bref, le roux mis quelques secondes à se décoincer, à se remettre en mode ON, et à s'écarter rapidement de l'encadrement de la porte, me laissant la vue sur un living-room qui semblait relativement immense. J'attrapais mon sac, le jetais sur mon épaule et commençais à pénétrer dans la cage aux fauves; ou plutôt aux folles…

* * *

_« Mec ! Faut trop que je te dise un truc ! Y a un putain de beau gosse qui vient de s'installer chez Ax' pour un mois !_

_- T'es sérieux là … ?_

_- Autant que je puisse l'être !_

_- Ouais, en gros, j'me fais pas d'illusion…_

_- Nan nan Lux', j'te jure ! Un petit blond aux yeux bleus !_

_- T'as un frère jumeau caché ?_

_- Non, pas du tout le même genre._

_- Vaut mieux pour lui. Couple ?_

_- Nan, plan foireux._

_- J'me disais aussi…_

_- Nan mais sérieux faut trop que tu vois ça mec ! Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer pendant un mois…_

_- Tu m'étonnes, bouge pas je préviens les autres._

_- Parfait mec._

_- Ce soir, 21H ?_

_- Ce soir, 21H. »_

Le blond raccrocha, fier de sa bonne action. Le prochain mois promettait d'être riche en couleurs… Et en cris.

* * *

Je m'éloignais rapidement de la porte, encore sous le choc de la personne que je venais de trouver sur mon paillasson. Il s'avançait d'un pas hésitant vers le living-room, comme si on allait le jeter dans une cage aux lions. Après mon rapide mode « BUG »; il fallait dire qu'on m'avait livré le gamin qui m'avait tout de même insulté de tous les noms et qui avait faillit briser la si belle carapace de mon égo adoré; je commençais à le suivre, dans le but de lui faire visiter un peu le modeste 300m² dans lequel je vivais.

« Euh donc ici, t'as le living room…

- Je suis pas con, merci, ni aveugle, lâcha-t-il d'une manière relativement… Froide. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Euh okay … _Blondinet : 1 – Axel : 0._ Euh, si ça te dérange pas on va poser tes affaires et je te fais visiter après. »

Il braqua de nouveau ses iris glacials sur moi. Décidément, ce gamin avait réellement envie de me tuer je crois. Mais contre toute attente il s'approcha de moi et croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre. Je me décidais donc à approcher de ma chambre, le nain m'emboîtant le pas en traînant son énorme sac sur le sol… Oula, attendez ! Il allait rayer mon parquet tout neuf ce con ! Je m'apprêtais à protester; mais me résignait au dernier moment; il y avait déjà de l'huile sur le feu entre lui et moi, je n'allais pas en rajouter. Mais tout de même, mon parquet … Une fois le pas de la porte franchi, je me retournai vers lui, et commençai à lui expliquer comment allait fonctionner notre petite collocation.

« Alors, ici, c'est ma chambre. Au début je voulais te faire dormir dans le living-room, mais ça aurait pas été top, il n'y a pas de volets et les rideaux sont juste là pour la déco' ils sont transparents, donc tu dormiras là-bas, dis-je en montrant ce qui avait trait pour trait la tête d'un lit deux places, mais qui était en fin de compte un lit d'appoint avec un revêtement au niveau des pieds, histoire de faire « vrai lit » ma toute dernière trouvaille de chez Ikea. Ça te convient ou…

- Finalement je vais retourner camper sur le pallier, lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante, me mitraillant encore une fois avant de se retourner en lançant son sac sur son épaule.

- Hé non attend ! m'esclaffais-je en me précipitant vers lui, le retenant par un bras. »

Il se retourna lentement, des éclairs dans les yeux, me fixant avec son regard de tueur. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air, et c'est doucement, très doucement que sa bouche se tordit pour prononcer quelques mots qui, je le sentais, risquaient d'être assassins.

« Premièrement, ne. me. touche. PLUS. JAMAIS. _Blondinet : 2 – Axel : 0. _Deuxièmement, il est HORS. DE. QUESTION. que je partage ma chambre avec un _énergumène _de ton espèce. _Blondinet : 3 – Axel : 0._ »

Je soupirais longuement, les yeux au plafond, complètement dépité du ton acerbe du petit blond.

« Très bien, si tu le souhaites, tu peux dormir à la vue de tout Manhattan, ou sinon, la _baignoire_ est libre, lançais-je d'un ton complètement détaché.»

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction; et OUI, petit con, j'avais osé te répondre à la manière dont tu me parlais ! _Blondinet : 3 – Axel : 1_. Si il n'y avait que comme ça que j'allais pouvoir me faire respecter de ce monstre, j'allais le faire; même si le travail psychologique derrière allait être gros, très gros. Il fallait dire que j'avais devant moi, me trucidant de ses beaux yeux bleus, le type sur qui je fantasmais depuis plus de cinq jours non-stop. Mais je continuais sur ma lancée.

« Après, tu peux très bien aller camper sur le pallier si ça te fais plaisir, mais je te préviens, les amis de mon voisin ne sont pas très net ça m'embêterait vis-à-vis de Riku qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

* * *

Je fixais ce bouffon, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler; non mais c'est vrai, il OSAIT me parler comme ça, à moi quoi! Je le regardais d'un air qui se devait impassible, et pourtant je ne pouvais à l'intérieur de moi que fulminer. S'il avait décidé de jouer sur ce terrain, on allait jouer, ça c'était sûr. J'envisageais son suicide d'ici une semaine grand maximum; je le gratifierais même d'une corde si ce n'était que ça. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais à m'avancer lentement vers ce qui allait être mon espace plus ou moins personnel pendant un mois et demi, avant de jeter mon sac sur le lit d'appoint et de me retourner vers le roux, qui me fixait encore avec son air complètement éberlué. Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel et de souffler.

« Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi ?, dit-il innocemment.

- De me regarder comme ça.

- De te regarder comment ?

- De me bouffer des yeux.

- Ha ? J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir faim pourtant.

- Débile.

- Parano.

- Pervers. »

Il se tue, un air poissonesque fiché sur le visage. J'avais cet effet sur les gens de temps en temps, je répliquais quelque chose et soudainement leurs yeux s'écarquillaient, et leurs bouches se mettaient à s'ouvrir, se refermer … Finalement, un sourire qui devait se vouloir charmeur naquit sur ses lèvres et il encra ses yeux dans les miens, après quelques instants qui durent paraître très intenses pour son petit cerveau de crustacé.

« Moi, pervers ?

- Oué.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- La manière dont tu me regardais l'autre soir. »

Je distinguais de minuscules rougeurs naître au niveau de joues. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché de moi, ses deux iris émeraudes noyés dans l'océan des miens, se défiant mutuellement du regard. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus, la tête incliné vers moi; personnellement, je me trouvais dans une position très peu confortable, la tête relevée pour pouvoir le dévisager, les poings serrés, le long du corps.

« Tu ne vas pas en boîte pour mater toi ?

- J'y ai été traîné de force.

- Pas du genre à sortir hein. Mais avoue, c'est agréable de se faire reluquer par un mec aussi beau que moi ? »

Putain, il n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher, il allait finir par m'embrasser ce con ! Je haïssais Riku de m'avoir laissé chez ce type, vraiment. Il allait m'entendre quand il serait de retour. Jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'aurai dû accepter enfin, je n'avais pas eu trop le choix non plus… Je plissais les yeux et m'éloignais de lui. L'air mi-frustré mi-surpris qui s'afficha sur son visage me fit sourire.

« Evite de confondre beau mec et épouvantail, lançais-je froidement, d'un ton qui se voulait le plus cassant possible. »

La mine déconfite qu'il afficha me fit encore une fois esquisser un petit sourire. Ce type était narcissique comme pas deux, et à la moindre petite pique sur son physique, c'était la catastrophe. Je n'essayais même pas d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé environ une semaine plus tôt, quand j'avais pris plaisir à me mancher après lui pour le faire descendre de son petit piédestal.

« Tu me fais visiter ou faut que j'le fasse moi-même ? », prononçai-je lentement, un poignard caché sous chaque syllabe.

Il inspira un grand coup et me lâcha un de ces sourires qui me donnaient soudainement l'envie de lui foutre des claques. Ce mec avait l'hypocrisie et la superficialité écrite sur le front en lettres capitales. Exactement le genre de personne que je ne supportais _pas_ … La preuve, c'est que sans le connaître, seulement en ayant quelque peu entendu parlé de lui et avoir vu sa sale tronche à travers un jet de lumière rouge, j'avais tout à fait cerné sa personnalité de gamin pourri gâté imbu de sa personne et un peu trop sûr de lui. Je le vis déglutir et finalement se détourner un peu de moi, ayant troqué son pas las et vaniteux contre une démarche plutôt imprécise et indécise.

* * *

Axel ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre. Une envie de tuer ce sale gosse qui se mêlait à une envie de lui sauter dessus et de le baiser comme dans ses rêves. _Reste_ _calme mec, reste calme_ … Il le conduit tout d'abord jusqu'à la salle de bain, devant laquelle le blondinet semblait rester en admiration; comme quoi la taille pouvait faire beaucoup de choses… Il s'assena une énorme claque mentale à cette pensée. Il devait garder son calme, sans quoi il prévoyait de grandes et horribles heures de souffrance et de torture ou pire, le départ du blond, chose pour laquelle Riku l'aurait bien sûr trucidé.

« Je squatte la salle de bain assez souvent, alors quand tu la veux tu me préviens hein ?

- Oué oué…

- C'est stylé hein ?

- Déjà plus que toi. »

_Blondinet : 4 – Axel : 1_. Ils firent ensuite successivement le tour du living room, de la terrasse, du bureau et de la cuisine américaine. Roxas pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Axel c'était très bien rendu compte que le gamin était tout simplement éberlué par son appartement.

« Au fait, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Tu bouffes à 18 heures 30 toi ?

- Non, j'veux juste avoir le temps de prévoir.

- Ah, tu n'appelles pas ton traiteur ? Comme c'est _bizarre_…, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je crois plutôt que je vais appeler la _fourrière_ pour un cas de _rage... Blondinet : 4 – Axel : 2._

- Connard, cracha-t-il, avant de tourner les talons et de regarder sa enfin leur chambre. »

De toute sa vie, il n'avait vraiment JAMAIS vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que le blond. Son comportement sur le coup rivalisait grandement avec celui d'un adolescent de douze ans… Quoi que, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'âge qu'il pouvait avoir, son physique ne l'y aidant en rien.

Bref, l'âge de la bête ne lui importait guère. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était… Même lui ne le savait pas. Puis il fut pris de l'envie de s'admirer quelques instants; ça le consolerait de toutes les mesquineries finalement, que quelques petites piques que lui avait lancé le blondinet entre le laps de temps où il avait sonné à la porte et cet instant présent. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la salle de bain. Miroir, miroir, mon beau miroir. Il posa ses mains sur les bords du lavabo et inspira un grand coup, décontractant chacun de ses muscles. Puis il plongea les yeux dans son reflet. Il était toujours aussi beau, toujours ses beaux yeux verts, si profonds, ses lèvres finement dessinées, l'air félin de ses traits parfaits, ses deux petites cernes avaient pris part à cet ensemble qu'il trouvait si harmonieux en l'espace d'une heure à peine. Pourtant, ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça, justement ça lui donnait un petit coté sauvage, animal, mal réveillé, fatigué, enfin bref, il aimait ça. Finalement, la venue de Roxas n'avait fait que faire croître sa beauté en l'espace d'une heure, qu'est ce que ça allait être d'ici un mois et demi ! En s'opposant au blondinet, en lui répondant comme lui lui parlait, il avait réussi à retrouver son amour propre même s'il fallait le dire, il aurait largement préféré lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche plutôt que de le blesser; mais c'était cette saloperie de blond angélique qui avait choisi les règles et il ne faisait que les appliquer. Il se débarrassa de son pull noir; l'automne se profilait doucement et les soirées se refroidissaient relativement vite; et s'aspergea encore une fois de déo. Il détestait transpirer, plus que tout. C'était sale, dérangeant, et ça puait. Tout ce qui allait à l'encontre de lui-même. Mais malheureusement, mis à part des bains de déo', il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il regarda longuement ses tatouages. Il avait fait le tour de monde pour obtenir une harmonie pareil, une kyrielle de traits tous si différents qui donnaient cet air de perfection à ce corps. Il les aimait plus que tout; du moins tout autant que son reflet. Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait soif d'encre nouvelle, de la sensation de sa peau transpercée par les milles aiguilles du dermographe. Il avait sa petite idée de quoi, où, comment, et surtout de qui. Il dégaina son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

«Tatouage Ink's Psychose, j'écoute ?

- Yo, c'est Ax'.

- Yo mec, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Moi ça va, et toi ?

- T'es désespérant on demande pas à quelqu'un comme moi si ça va, ça va TOUJOURS ! Que puis-je pour toi, darling ?

- T'as de la place dans la semaine ?

- Pour ?

- J'ai dans l'idée de me faire tatouer les poignets.

- Hum … Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Des trucs pas trop compliqués, j'ai une idée de mots, je t'expliquerai sur le tas !

- Pas le prénom de ton copain j'espère ?

- Hein ?

- Non, non, rien désolée, j'me suis gourée. Hum, ce soir tu fais quoi ?

- Rien, enfin normalement.

- D'acc, donc ce soir, ça te va ? On ferme le salon un peu plus tôt pour… Une fête, oui, c'est ça, une fête !

- Ca marche, merci Larx' !

- A tes ordres mon beau et preux chevalier !

- J'y croirais presque !

- Va te faire enculer, Campbell ! »

Il raccrocha en souriant. Larxène était de loin sa meilleure amie. Elle avait beau parler comme un mec, n'avoir aucune délicatesse, et tenir des propos complètement gores dans certaines conversations, il l'adorait. Il avait certes couché plusieurs fois avec elle; c'était une magnifique demoiselle aux cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, au visage poupin et aux yeux bleus espiègles; mais il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux, juste une très très forte amitié qui les liait depuis qu'Axel était arrivé en Amérique. Et c'était une tatoueuse hors pair. C'était elle qui avait commencé à piquer sa peau à l'artisanale, avant qu'elle ne trouve une formation et ce tatouage, il ornait toujours sa cheville, et n'était englobé par aucun autre.

Une fois sorti de sa contemplation et de son instant de réflexion, il soupira et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il fixa un instant ses bras imberbes; c'était mieux pour les tatouages; et commença à se demander ce qu'il allait faire à manger pour le petit blond. Il allait être dix-neuf heures, et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée des goûts de Roxas et il commençait à avoir faim. Mais il n'avait pas très très envie d'aller voir le monstre. Mais bon … Il y était plus ou moins obligé il sentait que si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il allait encore se faire traiter de tous les noms.

Il s'avança vers la porte de leur désormais commune chambre, et frappa doucement. Un grognement provenant de derrière la porte lui indiqua qu'il devait pouvoir entrer. Il découvrit le petit blond couché sur le dos, tenant son livre au dessus de sa tête, concentré dans sa lecture. _Et complètement à ma merci_… Il secoua la tête et s'avança avec une méfiance digne d'un film de guerre vers la bête. Il daigna tourner la tête lorsqu'Axel se racla la gorge. Ses yeux se tournaient sans grand intérêt vers lui et s'écarquillèrent rapidement.

« Whaou.

- He ?, lâcha Axel, un sourcil levé..

- Tes tatouages démontent !, lança-t-il, enthousiaste. Ils sont de qui ?

- De plusieurs tatoueurs mais la plupart viennent d'une pote à moi…

- Han d'accord. Sérieux, ça gère…

- Si tu veux, j'me fais tatouer les poignets tout à l'heure, t'auras qu'à discuter avec elle !

- T'es sérieux là, tu te fais même tatouer à domicile ?

- Bah oué… Larx' est ma meilleure amie, ça la dérange pas.

- Fils de bourge va, lâcha-t-il en un sourire sincère.

- Merci… Bon, j'te le redemande, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Euh, j'sais pas…

- Pizza ça te va ? J'ai pas trop le temps du coup…

- Okay.

- Bon bah, à tout à l'heure.

- Ouép' », dit-il en se replongeant dans son livre.

Axel soupira de soulagement en sortant de la pièce : alors ce gamin était vraiment humain, il pouvait sourire. Il s'était posé la question, en voyant ses yeux si froids, transperçants et clairs. Mais finalement, il souriait, et il avait le même attrait que lui pour les tatouages. Cette colocation risquait de devenir très intéressante…

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait rester dans son frigo … Puis, en chemin il se décida à descendre à la superette du coin, se souvenant du vide qui emplissait le réfrigérateur. Il cria un « JE REVIENS » à travers l'appartement, histoire de prévenir le blond si pour telle ou telle raison il le cherchait, attrapa son manteau pour couvrir son torse nu; la flemme de s'habiller; et se rua dans l'ascenseur; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater Larxène et son dermographe.

Une fois au rayon pizzas, Axel se trouva con. Il avait tout simplement oublié de demander à Roxas à quoi il la voulait. Il était con, bordel qu'il était con. _Allez, au pif_… Il prit le B-a-ba de ce qui se faisait en bouffe italienne, paya et remonta au sommet de son immeuble, dans son petit nid douillet. Décidément, il détestait sortir de chez lui. Les rues étaient sales, pleines de gens répugnants et de bruits. Axel n'aimait pas le bruit, ou alors juste une poignée. L'ascenseur lui donnait mal à la tête. Mine de rien, ça faisait depuis hier midi qu'il n'avait pas mangé; pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, mais il avait surtout eu la flemme de descendre acheter de quoi se nourrir.

Il avait laissé la porte ouverte et la claqua en rentrant, espérant montrer à Roxas qu'il était rentré. Mais pas un mot. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, avala un grand verre d'eau et mis les pizzas au four après avoir minutieusement chauffé le four et lu les instructions des boites. Il se posait sur une chaise pour attendre lorsque son fixe sonna.

« Mouais ?

- Axel ?

- Mouais ?

- C'est Riku !

- Ha Riku ! Comment tu vas ?

- Génial ! L'hôtel que tu nous a trouvé est tout bonnement génial !

- Tu remercieras Zexion, c'est lui qui m'a aidé !

- J'y penserai ! Bon, tu t'es pas encore fait tué ?

- Pas encore pas encore… Mais ça ne saurait tarder je pense, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Héhé. Tout ce passe bien ?

- Oué, plus ou moins il est pas bavard le blondinet !

- Ca doit être de famille ! _Non, Sora, t'inquiètes pas… Non ! Non, tu lâches ce téléphone, c'est moi qui parle !_

- Heu …

- Toi ! J'espère que t'as pas posé tes sales pattes de baiseur sur mon cousin sinon je te tue !

- Euh, oué salut Sora… T'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas effleuré la moindre parcelle de sa peau…

- J'espère bien ! Sinon tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles !

- Euh, oué, bon écoute, j'ai des pizzas au four, faut que je raccroche, désolé ! Bye ! »

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Riku avait raison, c'était de famille, le caractère. Il se dépêcha de sortir les pizzas du four, histoire de ne pas servir à Roxas des trucs calcinés. Il s'étonna lui-même jamais il n'avait été aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un.

« ROXY ! A TAAAABLE ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le concerné arriva en se trainant, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. Il s'arrêta face au roux, une main posé sur la hanche.

« Et on veut me faire croire que ÇA, c'est hétéro et ça collectionne les conquêtes ? » Il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. « J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gay que toi, mon pauvre Campbell : tu gueules comme une meuf, tu fais la cuisine et en plus tu donnes des surnoms dignes de Barbie aux autres. _Blondinet : 7 – Axel :2_. _BAM._ Et ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS comme ça, j'suis pas une princesse en détresse; et en plus un prince charmant comme toi, non merci. _Blondinet : 8 – Axel :2_. »

Le rouquin le répondit rien et s'assit. Il mastiqua longuement sa pizza, complètement dégouté. Finalement, ce gosse n'était pas humain.

* * *

Voilà ! J'vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le chapitre 5 x_x

Bref, See ya !


	6. We just like the party !

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #5 : We just like the party – like the pa-pa-party AW!**_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square T_T * attrape Axel & s'enfuit *

**Pairing** : Lisez, vous saurez.

**Raiting** : T pour le langage.

**Résumé** : « Moi perso, il me fait penser à un chocobo ! »

**Bêta** : Gail-LLD

* * *

C'est moi ! :D * part se cacher *

**HAPPY MARLUXIA DAYYYYYYYYYYY !** :D

Il faut croire que j'ai vraiment un problème : j'écris aussi vite qu'un escargot sur un clavier … -_- Bref, vous pouvez remercier Gail-LLD qui m'a harcelé par tous les moyens possibles pour que je lui sorte cette suite ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui dédicasse ce chapitre *je crois que je vais lui dédicasser la fic en fait*, parce que sans elle, il ne serait pas là ! :D

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Beautiful Dirty Richs et Lady Gaga, je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement avec mes persos ! Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance plutôt survoltée du chapitre, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'écouter ce que j'ai écouté pour l'écrire :

L'album ''There's a hell believe me I've seen it there's a heaven lets keep it a secret" de Bring Me The Horizon.

Miss May I – Relentless Chaos

From Autumn to Ashes – The Second Wrong

L'EP "Zombie" et l'album "With roots above and branches below" de The Devil Wears Prada

Et pour finir Marie ou Marylin de Saez.

Sur ce, je vous embrasse mes chers. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Reviews :**

Laemia : Demyx, c'est Demyx que veux-tu … J'étais OBLIGEE de l'intégrer dans l'histoire, sachant que c'est mon perso préféré Et tout cas je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, j'espère que ce chapitre aura le même effet !

Noumouni : HA NAOOOOON pitié ! J'ai déjà la poisse en général alors si en plus tu me maudis … xD Voilà la suite !

Fire Serendipity : *galère avec ton nouveau pseudo* Haha, si j'ai fais passé ton mal de tête je suis contente alors ! Nanar prend trop cher dans ce chapitre, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent ! :D Ton article est exellent ! J'ai tellement ri devant …Truc de dingue ! Bravo pour ce chef-d'œuvre !

Nouliette : Mon chaaat Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! T'as toujours les exclus de toute façon, arrête de squatter chez moi, boufonne ! xD

Kitchoune : Oooooh c'est trop gentil, j'ai ma propre pom-pom girl ! :D Je suis touchée i_i Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Axel-nii-sama : Merci Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Kawai-Axel : Je te remercie ! Et je suis super heureuse si ça te fais rire Voilà la suite !

Rouh : Je sais, je suis capricieuse, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? xD En tout cas merci, je suis toujours pliée de rire devant les corrections ! Promis, je m'appliquerai la prochaine fois pour les dialogues é_è (Reno : Chut, c'est Rouh qui parle, pas toi. Et du chocolat je vais lui en donner, FUCK). La suite est pour toi !

* * *

Le rouquin finit d'avaler sa pizza avec une moue dégoutée sur le visage. De son coté, Roxas était en train de dévorer la sienne, pas le moins du monde affecté par les états d'âmes de son logeur. Après avoir englouti la dernière part, il se recula de la table, s'étira et retomba lourdement sur la table. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête, bailla à s'en décrocher à mâchoire et daigna accorder à Axel un regard. Il le toisa quelques instants et soupira.

« T'as d'autres trucs à manger ? lâcha-t-il d'un air détaché. J'ai la dalle.

- Euh … Juste du chocolat je pense…

- Quel genre de chocolat.

- Blanc ?

- Putain de merde !

- Bah, quoi ?

- Je HAIS le chocolat blanc. Tu sers _vraiment_ à rien ! » grogna-t-il avant de se lever.

_Blondinet : 7 – Axel : 2._ Le rouquin poussa un soupir qui sembla lui durer plusieurs dizaines de secondes, se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira à nouveau. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'aller se pendre et celle de tuer le blondinet. La première lui semblait tout de même plus plausible, sachant qu'il se savait incapable de lever la main sur « l'objet de toutes ses convoitises ». Il regarda le petit blond se lever et commencer à fouiller dans ses placards.

« Vas-y, fait comme chez toi surtout, maugréa-t-il.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Sale gosse…

- Tapette. »

Trop loin. Il allait constamment trop loin. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de s'énerver, car il était habituellement de nature très zen, mais là… Il était fatigué, il avait encaissé les insultes non-stop depuis l'arrivée du son colocataire forcé, et en plus de ça, il avait remarqué une petite anomalie dans la courbe de ses sourcils quelques instants auparavant. Il voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer. Dark Axel le retour. Il se leva donc, et fit face au blond. Il le fixa, les yeux plissés par l'énervement, les lèvres pincées.

« En attendant, la tapette elle a sûrement dû se taper beaucoup plus de nanas que toi et ton caractère de merde. »

_Blondinet : 7 – Axel : 3._

« J'préfère largement ne m'être jamais tapé personne plutôt que d'avoir ta gueule, connard. _Blondinet : 8 – Axel : 3._

- J'hallucine, en plus je me fais traiter de tous les noms par un petit puceau ! Alors, on est frustré, Roxanne ? _Blondinette : 8 – Axel : 4._

- Ta gueule, connard de roux ! Moi au moins je ne me suis pas tapé toutes les thons de Manhattan !

- Tu es méchant Roxy, lança-t-il en un sourire, ce ne sont pas des thons, je ne baise que de belles choses, moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil relativement subjectif.

- ALORS TOI… Ragea le blond, tout en s'élançant point levé vers Axel.

La suite se déroula alors très vite. Roxas s'était jeté sur Axel, dans le simple et unique but de lui faire avaler ses dents, Axel avait esquivé très lestement l'attaque du petit blond, l'avait attrapé par la taille, avait immobilisé ses bras à l'aide d'une de ses mains et avait bloqué ses jambes entre les siennes. Le jeune homme se débattait comme il le pouvait entre les griffes de l'épouvantail roux, mais il fallait l'avouer : d'un coté, Roxas Thompson, vingt-et-un ans, un mètre soixante-cinq, et de l'autre, Axel Campbell, vingt-cinq ans, un mètre quatre-vingt dix environ il n'était pas vraiment aidé. Overdominé même. Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de lutte acharnée pour s'échapper d'entre les bras du rouquin, le blondinet s'arrêta brusquement, épuisé. Il reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal, tandis qu'Axel ricanait, tout content de sa victoire.

« ESPECE DE… Hurla le blond en une dernière tentative, qui fut, cela dit, vaine.

- Ola, on se calme Roxanne !

- ENFOIRE DE…

- C'est la frustration qui te rend aussi agressif ?

- …FILS DE…

- Pauvre chéri. Mais t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi un jour tu pourras tirer ton coup, bien bourré !

- PUTE !

- Ola, on se calme blondinet, on insulte pas ma mère, lâcha sèchement le roux au creux de son oreille.

- Va te faire foutre…

- Ha ? Et par qui ?

- Putain… grogna-t-il en luttant contre la douleur qui commençait à picoter ses poignets sur lesquelles la prise du plus grand s'était resserrées, T'as sucé un clown c'matin ou quoi ? Pauvre bouffon. »

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent sous l'emprise du mal qui ravageait maintenant ses poignets. Il pouvait sentir ses os s'entrechoquer entre eux au moindre petit mouvement de sa main. Ne pas crier, de pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Pourtant la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, et s'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt de serrer de plus en plus, il était bon pour un aller simple pour l'hôpital et un retour avec les poignets emplâtrés. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira doucement.

« Axel, tu me fais mal, prononça-t-il clairement.

- Ah…, Il sentit l'étreinte sèche des mains du roux se desserrer peu à peu, sans pour autant lâcher prise. Désolé princesse.

- … »

Il tenta de retrouver son calme, se mordant les lèvres.

« Je connais quelques chose qui va tout te faire oublier », murmura doucereusement Axel.

Le blond se crispa lorsqu'il sentit la main libre du rouquin se glisser sous son tee-shirt et commencer à caresser doucement sa peau. Il avait beau être très énervé à ce moment-là, ses doigts n'en restaient pas moins aériens et effleuraient à peine son ventre, et, il devait se l'avouer, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Le rouge lui monta aux joues instantanément. _Ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir… Ne pas gémir, surtout ne pas gé… Putain, et merde. _

« Alors, on dit plus rien blondinette ?

- Ta… Ta gueule putain, souffla-t-il, alors que la main du roux commençait à descendre beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Arrête …

- Bizarrement, il y en a un qui n'a pas l'air d'être de ton avis, susurra-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers le pantalon du jeune homme.

- Bordel… Hun… Elève tes sales … Pattes ! », haleta-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Axel commença à embrasser le blondinet dans le cou. C'est alors qu'une idée naquit dans sa tête. Roxas se laissa faire, et tourna même la tête pour offrir ses lèvres au roux. Celui-ci s'empressa d'en prendre possession, bien trop heureux de voir ses fantasmes enfin réalisés. C'est avec un dégoût prononcé que Roxas accepta que la langue de cet énergumène pénètre dans sa bouche, mais au moins, sa main avait stoppé sa course folle sur son ventre. Puis, après avoir attirée cette langue à l'aide de la sienne bien au fond de sa cavité buccale, il donna un grand coup de dents dedans. Le temps que le roux comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, Roxas en avait déjà profité pour lui mancher un coup de coude dans l'estomac et de s'enfuir loin de lui.

« OH LA GARCE ! », hurla Axel, la langue en sang.

* * *

Alors qu'Axel s'élançait, après avec craché plus de sang que de salive dans l'évier, à la poursuite du blond, on sonna à la porte. C'est en bredouillant un _t__u paies rien pour attendre_… qu'il partit ouvrir à celle qu'il savait être Laxène. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir organisé une fête, et ce n'était pas non plus son anniversaire… Alors comment expliquer la présence de douze énergumènes sur son pallier ? Il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque beuverie organisée par son voisin, Demyx, mais cela lui semblait actuellement très peu probable, premièrement parce qu'il aurait obligatoirement été invité, Demyx étant un de ses meilleurs amis, et deuxièmement parce qu'il se trouvait actuellement un milieu de la joyeuse bande. _Putain, c'est bien le moment…_

Il leva les yeux vers eux, plus ou moins perplexe.

« Euh… Oui ?, tenta-t-il d'articuler.

- Bah alors mec, tu nous laisses pas rentrer ?, lança Larxène, un sac de sport énorme sur une épaule.

- Mais je suis censé fêter quelque chose là ?

- Mais voyons Axy', on est venu fêter l'arrivée de ton nouveau colocataire !, clama un blond en un clin d'œil.

- Mais … Mais comment vous savez ça vous .. ?

- Bah Demyx !, répondit un grand roux.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas moi !, bredouilla l'intéressé.

- Roh, arrête, sale victime, renchérit Zexion.

- Mais, mais Zexion, soutiens-moi bordel !

- Ta gueule, finit par trancher un type aux cheveux teints en … BLEU ?

- Bon darling, tu nous fait rentrer où c'est pour demain ? », demanda finalement Marluxia, qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter.

Le rouquin s'écarta de la porte sans plus de cérémonie, laissant pénétrer la petite bande dans l'appartement. Le bruit de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient dans les sacs tenus par ses amis l'informa très vite sur la nature de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu. Ils s'installèrent tous sur l'immense canapé made in Ikea qui séjournait dans la partie salon du loft, et commencèrent à déballer leurs trouvailles de fêtards. S'étalaient maintenant sur la table basse Malibu, Vodka haut de gamme rapportée de Russie par Zexion lors de sa dernière visite familiale, Soho et autres alcools bien voltés et surtout de grandes marques. Bref, toute la joyeuse bande de la grande jet-set new yorkaise s'étalait sur le canapé de velours. Demyx s'était précipité à coté de Zexion, qui lui s'était assis tout au bout du canapé; s'ensuivait ensuite Marluxia, qui fixait absentement les fleurs du balcon, un type blond avec une barbe à la beau-gosse, un rouquin à la musculature relativement conséquente, un type couverts de dreads, un type avec une étrange cicatrice sur le visage – et ses cheveux bleu radioactif…- , un autre qui portait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il était vingt-et-une heures, Larxène, qui était lamentablement affalée sur le canapé –et qui avait déjà décapsulé et bien attaqué une bière-, une jambe sur celles de l'homme assis à coté d'elle, un type à la tête relativement étrange et aux cheveux blonds longs, très longs… Et le dernier, le style beau gosse glacial, un métisse aux yeux dorés. Voilà de quoi se constituait la bande d'Axel. Des personnes très différentes mais toutes dignes de gravures de mode. Et la plupart l'étaient, ou l'avaient été.

Bref, Axel, la langue douloureuse et quelque peu perplexe, regardait ses amis vautrés sur son beau canapé, se demandant où pouvait bien être et ce que pouvait bien faire la saloperie qui lui avait niaqué la langue. Il regarda longuement Larxène dans les yeux, pendant que les conversations commençaient à fuser entre la dizaine de squatteurs. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, et finit par comprendre. Elle se leva, écrasant l'homme aux cheveux digne de Raiponce, s'étira longuement, attrapa le sac qu'elle avait déposé contre le mur et suivit Axel dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Axel lâcha un énorme soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. La blonde posa son matériel au pied de celui-ci et se laissa tomber sur le roux.

« Axeeeel… Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- J'ai mal à la langue, lâcha-t-il en un grognement.

- Hein ? Racoonte…, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du rouquin.

- Roxas.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Le gamin que Riku m'a foutu sur les bras pour deux mois…

- Pourquoi t'as pas dit non ?

- Tu verrais sa tête, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai été incapable de dire non…

- T'es amoureux ?

Axel sentit la blonde lever un sourcil contre sa peau.

- T'es folle ?

- Nan mais sérieux, il te plaît ?

- Oué, j'fantasme sur lui tu peux même pas imaginer !

- Autant que Dem' sur Zex' ?

- Piiire.

- Pauvre Axel.

- J'avoue, pauvre moi.

- Arrête de te plaindre toi-même, sale narcissique.

- Suismême pasnarcissique c'pasvrai…, rouspéta-t-il.

- Celle-là tu la fais à qui tu veux mais pas à moi… Alors comme ça, t'as vraiment changé de bord…

- J'ai pas changé de bord, c'est juste lui…

- Hunhun…

- Quoi encore, saloperie ?

- Le GRAND Axel, baiseur de tout Manhattan, est GAY !

La blonde fut secouée de tremblements et laissa par la suite entendre son rire sonore. Axel s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais un cri rauque provenant du salon l'en empêcha. Larxène se dépêcha de se relever et de courir vers le living-room, voir ce qui s'y passait. Le roux, lui, pris un peu plus de temps qu'elle, se remettant lentement sur ses jambes, pariant avec lui-même que le problème allait porter le doux nom de Roxas.

En effet, lorsqu'il rejoint les autres, il tomba sur ses amis, estomaqués, devant un Roxas torse nu, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, et vêtu d'un simple pantalon.

«- Oh mon Dieu !, s'écria Marluxia.

- Seigneur Marie-Joseph, murmura le jeune homme blond barbu, deux doigts posés sur les lèvres.

- MEL GIBSON !, clama celui aux lunettes de soleil.

- Xigy, tu sors, lâcha celui aux cheveux bleus.

- PUTAIN ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?, cria finalement Axel, visiblement très, très énervé. »

Les yeux de tous ses amis ainsi que ceux de Roxas se tournèrent vers lui. Le blondinet en question, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les iris vert qui le fusillaient, piqua un fard.

« Bordel Axel, t'aurais pu nous dire que t'accueillais un beau gosse pareil !, lança le barbu. Demyx, t'avais trop raison !

- Je sais, je sais », lança l'intéressé, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le punk grimaça sous l'impact du coude gauche de Zexion contre ses côtes. Il se retourna vers lui, faisant face au regard meurtrier que lui lançait le jeune russe. Ils n'étaient certes pas ensemble, mais Zexion était extrêmement jaloux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Demyx. Le blond se rendit compte de sa bourde, et esquissa un sourire désolé. Mais il semblait que Zexion ne l'entende pas de cette oreille, sachant qu'il tourna la tête en croisant les bras. Le grand blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de son malaise, et baissa les yeux un instant, avant de poser une de ses mains sur l'épaule du petit russe. Celui-ci leva à peine les yeux, sous ceux, perplexes, des autres. Ils étaient relativement habitués aux disputes du futur-ex-couple, après tout, ils étaient comme chiens et chats, et pourtant… Ca devait faire plus de cinq ans qu'ils se tournaient autour, qu'aucun des deux n'avaient « trompé » l'autre… Axel n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quoi se résumait leur relation, et il n'avait jamais compris non plus comment ils avaient pu faire dans l'abstention pendant aussi longtemps. Bref, pour le moment, le silence avait repris le contrôle de la pièce, prêt à laisser entendre la prédite crise de pseudo-couple qui risquait d'avoir lieu.

« -Mais… Mais Zex', te vexes pas comme ça ! J'étais pas sérieux…

- Oui, bien sur, tu n'étais tellement pas sérieux que tu as même appelé Lux' pour le lui dire…

- Mais non ! Je l'ai pas appelé pour ça, juste pour savoir si on pouvait se retrouver ce soir ici, pour embêter Axel !

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est une de tes grandes passions, d'embêter Axel…

- Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, rogna l'intéressé.

- Laisse-les, Ax', lâcha Marluxia, plus qu'habitué à cette situation.

- Mais Zex'… C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais carrément moins que toi !

- Arrête Demyx, arrête de t'enfoncer.

- Mais Zex' putain.

- Ferme un peu ta gueule et vas-y, va sauter un mec que tu ne connais pas !

- Je le connais !

- En plus ! Va te faire foutre Demyx, va vraiment te faire foutre », finit par déclarer le russe, en se dégageant vivement de sa main et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Demyx resta schotché à sa place, sous le regard de toute la petite bande et de Roxas.

« Mais va le chercher, débile !, finit par lâcher Marluxia.

- Oui, oui, fit Demyx, quelque peu perturbé, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son cher et tendre.

- Ralala, ces deux là je te jure …

- Vous pensez que Demyx va se le faire un jour ?, lâcha Larxène, le goulot de sa bière ayant enfin décidé de quitter ses lèvres.

- Déconne pas, rétorqua le roux inconnu, tu sais bien que Dem' est complètement dingue de Zex'.

- Quelle conversation…, déclara l'homme à la peau matte et aux cheveux d'argent.

- J'avoue…, fit d'un air perplexe l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Silence.

« Mais tout de même, Axel, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu allais prendre ÇA en pension chez toi !, reprit l'homme à la barbe, en pointant Roxas du doigt.

- Putain Lux', t'abuses, c'est pas un animal tout de même, répondit le type aux dreads.

- Moi, dit Larxène, il me fait penser à un chocobo ! Comme Cloudy, ça se trouve, c'est son frère caché, qui sait !

- Retourne boire, pochtronne !, lança l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Marluuuu', je peux le tuer ?, supplia la jeune femme en désignant le blond.

- Non, les enfants, on se calme !, déclara solennellement le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Axel et Roxas, eux, regardaient la scène, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que les insultes fusaient, Roxas se décida enfin à expliquer à Axel ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'voulais te demander où étaient les serviettes, t'as zappé de me le dire tout à l'heure, dit-il froidement.

- Ha, euh, dans le petit meuble en dessus des éviers, t'aurais pu fouiller, ça aurait évité tout ce bordel.

- Genre, c'est de ma faute maintenant !

- J'ai pas dit ça, t'énerve pas… Bon, tu vas te sécher ou faut que je t'aide ?

- T'as oublié que tes deux énergumènes de copains squattent ta sacro-sainte salle de bain.

- Eh merde… Viens, j'en ai dans ma chambre », répondit le roux, en commençant à prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Il fouilla dans un des nombreux placards et en sorti une serviette vert pistache, et attendit à la porte que le blondinet ait fini de se sécher. C'était dingue à quel point cette couleur pouvait s'accorder avec la couleur des cheveux du jeune homme. Enfin, pour l'instant, Axel pensait plus à sa vengeance qu'à autre chose. Et il avait un petit plan en tête. Il allait rendre le garçon fou de rage. Bref, pour le moment, il le regardait enfiler un tee-shirt d'un œil critique. Il était certes bien foutu, mais beaucoup moins bien que lui. Axel se détourna de la douce scène pour faire face au miroir pour se regarder quelques instants. Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un petit moment à lui pour se reluquer. Toujours cette silhouette élancée qu'il aimait tant, ses cheveux roux attachés en arrière, ses quelques mèches sur le visage, l'explosion flamboyante dans son cou… Et ses kilos en trop. Il maudissait Aerith de les lui avoir fait remarquer … Il commençait à se tourner sur lui-même, serrant son tee-shirt au maximum, tirant sur les cotés de son ventre pour essayer de l'aplatir un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, sous le regard apitoyé de Roxas.

« J'osais pas te le dire, mais c'est vrai que tu es obèse, lâcha le petit blond. » _Blondinet : 9 – Axel : 4_.

Axel écarquilla les yeux et posa une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte par laquelle il aspirait l'air bruyamment.

« T'es sérieux ?

- Bah oui, regarde, on aperçoit même pas toutes tes côtes !

- C'est du muscle d'abord !

- Et tu as des hanches de filles, arrête vite le chocolat, c'est catastrophique ! _Blondinet : 10 – Axel : 4._

- Mais on touche l'os !, lâcha Axel, une moue estomaquée sur le visage, tapant de l'index sur sa hanche droite.

- Sans oublier, qu'on dirait que t'as des seins ! Si on ne me l'avait pas dit, je t'aurais sûrement pris pour une fille… »

_Blondinet : 11 – Axel : 4_. Axel fixait le blondinet d'un air complètement perdu. Il voulait trouver quelque chose à répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une touffe de cheveux roses et soyeux passa par la porte.

_« _Narcisse, mon amour, peux-tu me dire où est ton décapsuleur ?

- Troisième tiroir sous le micro-ondes…

- Merciiiiiiiiiii », dit joyeusement Marluxia, avant de repartir en sautillant vers le salon.

- Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et soupira très longuement.

« Maigris encore et c'est un os que tu vas perdre, espèce de débile », finit-il par déclarer, les bras croisés.

Axel, encore un peu sous le choc, mis plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que le blond s'était royalement foutu de lui. Une fois sorti de son traumatisme, il repris le chemin qu'avait pris Marluxia quelques instants plus tôt, Roxas lui faisant suite. L'heure était maintenant aux présentations.

« Bon alors lui, c'est Roxas, le cousin du mec de Riku, commença Axel.

- Bonjour, Roxas, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Génial, on se croirait dans un club d'échange…, grogna le métis.

- Donc, Roxas, le décoloré qui râle tout le temps, c'est Xemnas, alias Xem' si tu tiens à la vie, mannequin à plein temps.

- Yo, lâcha-t-il, menaçant.

- Le taré à coté, continua-t-il en désignant l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds, c'est Vexen, Vex' ou Vexy pour ceux qui ne s'enfuient pas en le voyant, étoile montante en électrochimie.

- Tss…

- La pochtronne, euh pardon, la demoiselle assise gracieusement à coté de Vex', dit-il en regardant Larxène, affalée entre Vexen et le type aux lunettes de soleil, c'est Larxène, la tatoueuse de la bande.

- Va te faire enculer, Campbell.

- Très très distinguée, comme tu peux le voir… Bref, le type à coté, c'est Xigbar, ou Xig'. Il est euh… Hm… Bref, disons qu'il est riche sans trop qu'on sache comment…

- … »

L'intéressé se contenta de dévoiler un sourire effrayant, faisant déglutir Roxas.

« L'autre coté, c'est Saix, très connu dans le monde de la mode. Sans déconner !,s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Roxas regarder le type aux cheveux bleus bizarrement.

- Enchanté, Roxas, répondit-il simplement.

- Moi de même…

- Le poulpe à coté, c'est Xaldin. Il est à la tête d'une entreprise qui travaille avec ma mienne. Le rouquin à coté, c'est Lexaeus, boxeur. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en même temps.

« Le blond qui se prend pour un beau gosse, c'est Luxord. Il travaille avec Saix.

- Mais j'en suis un, rétorqua-t-il en clin d'œil. Enchanté, Roxas.

- Moi aussi, répondit l'intéressé.

- L'énergumène à coté, c'est Marluxia, où Barbie-Boy, Pink Lady, Maman, la Folle, enfin bref, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. Monsieur est coiffeur, mais aussi fleuriste à ses heures perdues.

- D'ailleurs Axy', les fleurs sur ton balcon sont magnifiques ! Mais il faudrait que tu changes les pots pour que les couleurs s'accordent mieux…

- Oué oué. Je suppose que j'ai pas besoin de te présenter Demyx ?

- Yo, Roxas, dit-il, enjoué.

- Yo, répondit-t-il en souriant.

- Et l'armoire à glace qui concurrence avec Riku à coté, c'est Zexion. Traducteur très demandé et surdoué. »

Comme toute réponse, Roxas obtint un bref hochement de tête.

« Bon Ax', je te fais tes tatouages et après… ON BOIT COMME DES TROUS !,lança Larxène.

- Nous, on commence, toi tu finis, répliqua Vexen.

- Va te faire fouuuuutre. »

Deux heures plus tard, Axel se retrouvait avec les deux poignets tatoués et les discussions fusaient entre les membres de la joyeuse bande et Roxas, et tous commençaient à oublier très sérieusement le sens du mot « sobre ». Axel s'exprimait dans un anglais/irlandais quelque peu incompréhensible, Marluxia divaguait dans une langue inconnue au bataillon, et Zexion s'efforçait d'essayer d'expliquer quelque chose en Russe à Demyx, qui se contentait de le regarder, un sourire crétin prostré sur le visage, et les autres... N'étaient pas en meilleur état. Puis il y eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Et si on jouait au Caps' ?, lança Marluxia, qui tenait plus ou moins debout, en brandissant une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide au dessus de sa tête.

- Y a plus de bière, lança Lexaeus, qui souriait comme un crétin.

- Moi je prend du saké, bande de petits joueurs, dit Xemnas, qui ne contrôlait plus vraiment la fermeture de ses yeux.

- Moi je veux du Ricard !, s'écria Saix, qui venait de se réveiller subitement.

- Tout le monde par terre !

- ORGIIIE!, cria Larxène.

- Non, Caps', lui répondit calmement Zexion.

- Coooooooooooooool…

- Axel, tu prends quoi ?

- Soho !

- Roxas ?

- Gin.

- Dem' ?

- Vdoka !, tenta d'articuler le punk.

- Zex' ?

- Vodka aussi.

- Hééé ! C'est pas juste ! Il boit la vodka comme du petit lait le ruskov là !, clama Marluxia. Cela dit je veux bien partager ma bouteille avec toi…

- Comme c'est touchant… Lux' ?

- Whiskey !

- Lex ?

- Je crois qu'il dort…

- Xal ?

- Mojito !

- Larxène ?

- Téquila !

- Xig' ?

- Pas envie de jouer.

- Vexy ?

- Dodo…, bredouilla le scientifique fou…

- Et le perdant à un gage !, clama Marluxia.

Le jeu se déroula dans une ambiance très alcoolisée mais joviale. Tout le monde riait sans pour autant complètement tenir debout. Demyx dû à plusieurs reprises se ridiculiser, étant le plus saoul, c'était celui qui arrivait le moins à viser, sans oublier qu'à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, les autres se débrouillaient pour que son gage concerne Zexion. Larxène, elle avait fini sa soirée en sous-vêtements, à se coller à Marluxia qui s'était retrouvé en caleçon à déclarer son amour aux fleurs d'Axel , Roxas était tombé endormi sur le roux alors qu'il tentait de lui coller un pain pour lui avoir donné un baiser plus poussé que ce que le gage impliquait, Xaldin et Xemnas commataient sur le canapé, Saix était étendu par terre au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles et ronflait toutes bouches ouvertes, Lexaeus, Vexen et Xigbar s'étaient tous les trois endormis devant l'écran plat en jouant à un jeu vidéo et Demyx était adossé au canapé, Zexion sur ses genoux, en train de l'embrasser tendrement comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Le seul à encore courir partout était Luxord, qui était en train de « danser » au milieu de tout les cadavres bouteilles et humains inclus.

«Elle m'emmène, au bout de la nuiiiiiiiiiiit, ma bouteille de Whiskeeeeeeey~ », essayait d'articuler plus que de chanter le blond, tout en serrant contre lui une bouteille vide, et une à demi-pleine dans la main, en titubant dangereusement.

Puis, un moment après, il s'arrêta enfin.

« Réveillez vous tout le monde !

- Ta gueule tout seul », grommela Demyx, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Zexion.

Le blond ne répondit pas, s'assis sur un fauteuil et sombra presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois debout Marluxia caressant les fleurs du balcon, Larxène visiblement endormie à ses pieds, et Demyx et Zexion, trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour remarquer le délire dans lequel était parti Barbie-Boy.

Demyx lâcha quelques instants la bouche de Zexion pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser de plus belle.

« Je t'aime…

- Arrête Demyx, t'es complètement saoul…

- Faux… Je t'aime Zex'. Vraiment.

- Demain t'auras tout oublié …

- En soit pas si sûr… J'ai jamais était sincère dans mes sentiments avec quelqu'un …

- Alors pourquoi tu joues comme ça .. ?

- C'est toi qui y voit un jeu, pour moi y en a pas… Je t'aime putain. »

- Le russe ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de Demyx reprenaient possession des siennes.

« Moi aussi … », finit-il par murmurer.

Demyx l'embrassa à nouveau et l'invita à se lever, attrapant sa main, avant de l'entrainer vers la chambre d'Axel.

Le lendemain risquait d'être très difficile pour eux tous…

* * *

**_A Suivre ..._**


	7. Accidentally in love? !

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #6 : Accidentally in love ? ! ~**_

**Disclamer** : Les perso' appartiennent à Square *meurt*, Francis et Féliciano à Hidekaz Himaruya :3

**Pairing** : Surprise surprise D

**Raiting** : T pour le langage.

**Résumé** : «Je te préviens l'épouvantail, pas d'entourloupe, sinon je me casse de chez toi! »

**Bêta** : Gail-LLD

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Je suis en retard pour ce chapitre, je m'en excuse bien bas... J'ai pas le temps d'écrire, à croire que mes charmants professeurs ne connaissent pas la véritable signification du mot ,,Vacances''…

Bref, je suis étrange… Et je vous annonce… L'arrivée de personnages tirés du manga Axis Powers Hetalia ! * si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseille :D* Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser les personnages de Final Fantasy pour constituer une petite bande d'amis à Roxas Un peut trop commun, et puis, ils pourront toujours me servir plus tard :D Et puis, Hetalia n'est autre que mon fandom préféré avec KH, donc bon…

Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes !

* * *

**Reviews** :

**Rouh** : Larxène, c'est le bien ! :D En plus de Reno, Larxène, yaha ! :D Le voilà, ton chapitre 6 :)

**Fire Serendipity** : Je suis incapable de me souvenir si je t'ai déjà répondu, désolée … x_x Alzheimer me guette.. En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'aura bien fait rire J'ai adopté le petit surnom que tu as donné à Axel xD La réaction de Nanard est dans ce chapitre, pour Demyx & Zexion :) Bref, en espérant que ça te plaise

**Saru813** : Toi, je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu xD Mais bon, si je ne l'ai pas fait, je le fait ici : Merci beaucoup ! :D Ta review m'a beaucoup fait plaisir ! :D Le roux, c'est Lexaeus, pas Reno :)

**MikageKun** : Merci :D

**Kitchoune** : Hee ? T'es sérieuse là ? :O Bah en tout cas merci beaucoup hein OO'' Je suis contre la violence, donc pas de coup de pied aux fesses… xD En tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi & tes amis, voilà la suite :)

**Axel-nii-sama** : Merci beaucoup Voilà la suite, et désolée d'avoir été aussi longue :$

**Soleene** : Merci :D Yeah, Roxas le psycho' ! :D Voilà la suite, et merci :)

**Chikodark** : Merci :)

**X1999kamui** : Bonsoir Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :D Les caractères de mes persos sont spéciaux, je sais, mais bon … xD Voilà la suite :)

* * *

_Ses mains caressant lentement son corps… Ses lèvres dévorant les siennes... Ses hanches qui donnaient la cadence à leur étreinte… Ses courbes effilées le frôlant… Ses deux iris verts qui brillaient d'un tout nouvel éclat, luisant presque à la seule lueur des quelques rayons de lune qui se perdaient au travers de rideaux… Ses prunelles encrées dans les siennes, le dévorant au plus profondément de son âme… Les soupirs de contentement qui franchissaient ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de les retenir le rendaient fou, il le lisait sans ses yeux et dans la passion qui l'habitait alors qu'il s'appliquait à l'aimer… _

Lorsque Roxas se réveilla le matin suivant, en sursaut, la première chose qui l'interpella fut la dureté de son oreiller. La seconde, l'horrible mal de tête qui martelait son crâne. La troisième, l'horrible odeur qui régnait dans la pièce. Un mélange d'alcool, de transpiration et de bouffe vieillie. Et la dernière, le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, une poids sur sa taille le retint. Il ouvrit les yeux du mieux qu'il pu, aveuglé par la lumière. Il ravala un hurlement lorsque ses yeux ne rencontrèrent qu'une uniforme masse rouge, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur Axel, la tête dans son cou et les bras du roux encerclant ses hanches. Il tenta bien de se relever à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès. Ça ne faisait qu'un soir qu'il avait emménagé chez le roux, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait impuissant face à la force de l'épouvantail.

Finalement, il lâcha prise. C'est le rouge aux joues et la conscience en ayant pris un sacré coup qu'il se ravisa, et reposa sa tête dans le cou de son nouveau matelas d'appoint. Puis il se laissa aller. Il laissa ses mains, repliées contre son torse, glisser sur celui du roux, et finalement les placer le long des bras qui l'enlaçaient. Finalement, pensait le petit blond, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, d'avoir un corps chaud tout contre soit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie, sûrement à cause de son caractère un peu trop trempé, et d'autant plus, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait contre un corps plus grand que le sien, bien que cela ne fut pas difficile. Mais jamais, depuis la vingtaine d'années qu'il avait vécu, il ne s'était retrouvé serré dans les bras d'un garçon. D'un beau garçon, qui plus est. Il avait beau avoir passé la soirée d'avant à la vanner sur son physique, Axel n'en restait pas moins très, très, très beau. En fait, pensa Roxas, son visage était d'une harmonie assez étonnante. Comme si rien ne clochait dedans. Et ses yeux. Il n'avait pas spécialement pris le temps de les observer, mais il devait dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Verts perçant, rehaussé par deux tatouages violet, et un maquillage très léger qui les faisaient encore plus ressortir. Roxas ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de se remettre les idées en places. C'était, comment dire… Assez dérangeant de penser cela du roux. Car malgré son joli minois et son corps, il devait bien se l'avouer, ce type était tout simplement insupportable. Puis finalement, quand il y pensait, son rêve n'était pas faux, son corps était vraiment taillé comme ceux des mecs dans les magasines. _Et merde_… Finalement, il comprenait comment est-ce qu'Axel faisait pour avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. En fait, il ne faisait rien. C'était comme ça. Il pouffa de rire alors qu'il imaginait Axel en train de parler d'une sorte de grâce divine ou quelque connerie comme ça. Puis finalement, il ferma les yeux, préférant arrêter ses grandes réflexions psychologiques, pour s'abandonner complètement au sommeil, bercé par la respiration de son hôte.

_C'est de la faute de l'alcool si on me pose des questions, de toute façon_, se dit-il…

* * *

Ce fut la caresse d'une main dans le creux de ses hanches qui le tira de ses rêves, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement ce qu'il faisait étalé sur roux, et n'avait plus qu'une petite idée de la réflexion dont il avait été la proie quelques temps plus tôt. Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, le roux bougea quelque peu.

« Hun, tes coudes…

- Mmmmh …

- Roxas euuuh...

-Mmmmh euuuh…

- Huuun, tu vas me péter une côte…

- Mmmmh...

- Putain Roxas…

- Ta gueule connard de roux, je doooors… »

Il se sentit pousser des ailes. En fait non, il était en train de voler, réellement. Axel venait de le soulever, pour finalement le reposer à coté de lui. Puis il se tourna vers lui, passa ses bras sous la taille du blondinet, et l'attira contre lui. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait et se laissa donc faire. Mais, lorsque qu'Axel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne mit pas longtemps à tenter de se dégager des bras du roux, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et le serra encore plus contre lui.

« T'en as profité pendant que je dormais, maintenant c'est mon tour, blondinette.

- Putain, je vais te tuer…

- Laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu, et on verra après.

- Mais va te faire... »

Roxas fut stoppé par des lèvres qui happèrent les siennes doucement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois de plus, il se trouvait en situation de totale infériorité. Le mordre ? Impossible, cette fois-ci le roux n'avait pas tenté d'aller aussi loin. Le pincer ? Non plus, ses bras étaient bloqués contre le torse de l'épouvantail. Il se résigna à se comporter comme une fille : il donna un grand coup de genou, le mieux centré possible, entre les jambes de son tortionnaire. Par manque de chance sûrement, il ne réussi qu'à taper dans la cuisse, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il se retrouve libre. Il se dépêcha de s'échapper de contre le roux, et de se retrouver hors de sa portée.

Il se releva, l'air de rien, et dépoussiérant son tee-shirt, alors que le roux était en train de se rouler par terre. Il le regarda en souriant, fier de sa victoire.

« Je vais m'habiller, souffre bien. »

* * *

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Axel sursauta, et se releva net en entendant le cri de Roxas. Il courut à toute vitesse dans son appartement, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Il resta scotché aux cotés de Roxas, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, sous le coup de ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

« Putain de merde… lâcha-t-il.

- Me pique pas mes répliques, connard…

- Arrête Rox'…

- As. C'est Roxas.

- Putain, mais tu vois ce que je vois… ?

- Tu crois que j'ai crié pour quoi, bouffon ?

- Putain de merde… J'y crois pas…

- Va bien falloir pourtant.

- Nan mais … Nan !

- Eh si.

- Putain de merde ! »

Axel, d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers son lit, et tira la couverture sous laquelle dormaient deux corps enlacés et quasiment nus. Les deux se réveillèrent en un sursaut, et ne tardèrent pas à virer à l'écarlate. Zexion se terra entre les bras de Demyx, qui était en train de souffler après sa frayeur, une main posé sur le cœur.

« Putain Ax', t'es complètement TARE !

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu OSER ?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- T'as sauté ton mec dans MON LIT putain !

- C'est pas vrai on a rien fait !, intervint Zexion, plus rouge que les cheveux d'Axel.

- C'est mal de mentir, glissa Roxas, les bras croisés.

- Mais non c'est vrai !, se défendit le Russe.

- Et puis vous croyez qu'on vous a pas vu vautrés par terre dans le salon ?, rajouta Demyx.

- Il ne s'est rien passé !, lâcha Roxas, les joues virant aux rouges.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Eh Zex', t'as vu, les joues de Roxas sont de la même couleur que les cheveux d'Axel !

- VOS GUEULES !, cria le roux.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe.. ?, s'incrusta Larxène, qui venait d'arriver d'entrer dans la chambre en se frottant les yeux. BORDEL DE MERDE ! », cria-t-elle, se réveillant tout d'un coup.

Elle fit demi-tour en courant.

« MARLUUUUUU' ! Ca y eeeeest ! Dem' c'est tapé Zex' ! »

Silence de mort.

« Et merde, lâcha finalement Demyx, en se tapant le front contre la paume de sa main.

- Tu peux dire au revoir à ta réputation de bonne sainte-ni-touche, Zexichou, lâcha finalement Marluxia, qui venait d'arriver, vêtu d'un simple mini-boxer… Rose.

- Va t'habiller, le gay, rétorqua Axel.

- Le gay ? Je te prie de m'excuser, mais qui rate ses sorties de périph' à cause d'une jolie petite tête bl…

- Euh c'est bon Marlu', finalement tu peux rester en caleçon si tu veux, dit Axel, le rouge aux joues.

- Je suis Dieu, finit-il par dire, après un instant de silence.

- Qui parle de Dieu ? » arriva Luxord, tout heureux. « Seigneur … , murmura-t-il, les doigts sur les lèvres, lorsqu'il vit les deux amoureux dans le lit d'Axel. « Alors la folle avait raison… Seigneur Marie Joseph…

- Eh, Lux', ça va ? Tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes quand même… ?, s'inquiéta le roux, devant la pâleur du blond.

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de s'asseoir, dit Demyx.

- Et si vous alliez vous habiller ?, proposa Roxas.

- Bonne idée », trancha l'autre blond, en se levant.

Le petit couple quitta donc la chambre, suivi par Luxord. Axel souffla un grand coup, sous le regard du blond.

« Et c'est tout le temps comme ça chez toi ?

- Pendant les vacances ? Oué !

- Waw, truc de fou.

- C'est ça. Mais avec la reprise des cours et du boulot ça va être plus calme.

- J'espère. C'est pas que j'aime pas tes potes, mais ils me fatiguent.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues.

- Ta gueule. »

Roxas alla fouiller dans son sac, prit de quoi se changer, et après avoir viré Saïx, ou Xemnas, il n'en avait aucune idée, de la salle de bain, il commença à faire couler de l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire. Axel lui avait rapidement expliqué le fonctionnement de l'immense salle de bain, et lui avait montré l'emplacement des produits de douche le blondinet connaissant déjà le meuble à serviettes à cause des évènements de la veille. Il verrouilla la porte et commença par baisser la luminosité de la pièce, avant de se dévêtir et de poser des serviettes sur le radiateur mural. Il mit la dose de bain moussant à la framboise avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il essaya ensuite les diverses options de la baignoire, et opta finalement pour de la lumière tamisée bleue et de fines bulles. Puis, une fois confortablement installé dans son bain bleu à remous parfumé à la framboise, Roxas attrapa son portable et composa la numéro de son meilleur ami.

« Allô ?

- Ta façon de répondre au téléphone me ferra toujours rire, Francis !

- Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

- Je déconne, débile ! Alors, la France, c'est comment ?

- Euh… Ça me change trop de New York tu peux pas imaginer ! _Etrange_ ! Ma famille française est vraiment TROP bizarre. Ils m'ont interdit de couper ma salade quoi ! Et ils mangent du pain avec tout !

- Mon pauvre… Fallait pas m'abandonner pour rentrer dans ton pays !

- Très drôle… Mais bon, sérieux tu devrais venir, et tu verrais que ce n'est pas parce que je suis blond aux yeux bleus que je suis Français ! Sérieux, j'me sens plus Français quand j'suis avec toi que quand j'zone dans Paris ! Au moins toi tu réponds à la norme des clichés…

- Evite de me traiter de Français, merci. Je bouffe pas de grenouilles ni d'escargots moi !

- C'est des clichés !

- C'est ça oué…

- Mais bon, c'est cool, y a de super belles filles et de super beaux mecs, la bouffe est bonne et il y a du vin PARTOUT ! Finalement je pense que je vais pas rentrer !

- Nan ! Pitié me fais pas ça !

- Je rigole mec ! Et toi alors ?

- Sora m'a obligé a vivre chez un pote de Riku … Je crois que je vais le tuer avant qu'ils reviennent !

- Ha, pourquoi ?

- Ce type est invivable mon pauvre !

- Pire qu'Arthur et Al' ?

- Pire, je te jure ! Il est hyper imbu de lui-même, il ne pense qu'à son poids, à ses cheveux et à sa gueule !

- Oula, ça doit être électrique !

- Pire ! Surtout qu'en plus le type est à fond sur moi tu vois !

- Ha, raconte !

- Ca fait depuis hier que je suis chez lui et que je réfléchisse… Il a déjà réussi à m'embrasser DEUX FOIS, et sinon, il essaie tout le temps de me tripoter. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà tenté le coup en boîte…

- Ha, le coup de la salope rousse, c'est ça ?

- Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Instinct masculin, mon chéri. Non, sans déconner, c'est Féli' qui me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne t'avais jamais vu aussi en colère !

- Pire, rien que sa tête m'énerve ! Je sais pas pourquoi, surtout qu'il est assez mignon… Mais putain, il s'y croit trop avec ses fringues de marque et son immense loft en plein Manhattan !

- Hou, tu me donnes la permission de me le faire, ton bourreau ?

- NON ! En plus il est roux.

-_ Hunhun, très intéressant_ !

- Tu pourrais t'exprimer dans une langue que je comprend s'il te plait ?

- Rien, c'est pas grave t'inquiètes. Bref, t'en as pour combien de temps à vivre avec lui ?

- Deux mois grand max'.

- Bah profites-en ! Il est riche, il connaît du monde… Ça ne peut t'être QUE profitable ! Il a tout ce que n'importe qui pourrait vouloir, alors oui, profites-en !

- Je ne suis pas toi, abruti !

- Pas abruti, profiteur, nuance !

- C'est c'la oui.

- Bon, mon petit Roxy', je vais faire une petite balade sur les Champs Elysées avec ma charmante cousine… Brune aux yeux marrons… Petit déjeuner dans un bon café et après shopping, je penserai à toi !

- Merci, c'est gentil … Mais pourquoi tu parles de déjeuner, il est 13 heures !

- Décalage horaire baby ! Il est même pas 10 heures ici ! Putain vous les Américains, on a l'impression que tout tourne autour de vous, sérieux !

_ - Shut the fuck up, you froggy!_

_ - Get the fuck out, you Yankee ! _Au fait, je rentre en fin de semaine, tu me passeras ton adresse par texto, que je passe te voir!

- Pour que tu sautes sur l'autre épouvantail ? Jamais.

- Les autres rentrent en même temps, donc on pourra faire une petite fête… Tu penseras bien à amener ton horrible roux hein !

- Bien sûr… bon allez, ciao, tu m'empêches de prendre mon bain correctement !

- Nan mais je rêve… Allez, _au revoir _belle blonde !

- Oh putain toi je v… »

Le con, il lui avait raccroché au nez ! Ce type était vraiment un cas. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien son meilleur ami. Il avait rencontré Francis par hasard à l'école, alors qu'il n'était qu'en 4th grade. Il l'avait tout de suite fait rire, avec son accent _frenchy _à couper au couteau et ses habitudes plus qu'étranges… Et oui, Francis avait beau se moquer des tics de sa famille restée en France, il n'en avait pas moins les même ! Lui ne coupait pas sa salade, et Féliciano refusait de couper ses pâtes. Bref, pendant très longtemps, entouré de ces deux énergumènes, Roxas s'était senti étrange. Puis finalement, à la longue il avait fini par s'habituer. Et pour le moment, il se sentait étrangement abandonné, seul dans son bain, alors que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient tous les deux rentrés dans leurs pays respectifs, histoire passer les vacances avec leurs familles. Lui, était refourgué chez un type étrange, couverts de tatouages et imbu de lui-même. Pour une durée indéterminée.

Il préféra ne plus y penser et se laissa glisser entièrement dans l'eau chaude, avant de s'installer confortablement contre l'émail de la baignoire et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Ce fut le vibreur de son portable qui le réveilla, pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il était engourdi par l'eau, et tellement bien installé qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'attraper l'appareil pour lire le texto qu'il venait de recevoir. Ce fut le second message reçu qui lui fit l'attraper. Il ouvrit fébrilement et lut.

Aujourd'hui à 13 :52

Féli' –

Yo Roxy ! J'espère que tout va bien à NY. Francis vient de m'appeler, comme ça on fait une fête quand tout le monde rentre ? Ludwig arrivera avec deux ou trois jours de retards enfin bref, je t'expliquerai. Au fait, _buona fortuna_ avec ton affreux roux trop mignon ! T'auras qu'à engueuler Francis ;) _Ciao caro mio_, _ti amo_ ~

Second message.

Aujourd'hui à 13 :54

Froggy –

Envoie ton adresse, vite ! Si Féli' te dit quoi que ce soit, c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit ! _A plus, sale_ yankee!

Roxas soupira bruyamment avant de répondre rapidement aux deux énergumènes qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Puis il s'assoupit de nouveau, se demandant bien comment il allait faire pour organiser cette ,,fête'' que Francis avait programmé sans lui demander son avis, et que dont, par conséquent, étant le seul encore au pays, il se retrouvait l'organisateur.

* * *

Il se réveilla, pour la quatrième fois de la journée, au son des coups qui pleuvaient sur le battant de la porte, et de la voix qui la traversait.

« Roxas, t'es là? Putain mec répond !

- Hnnn, qu'est ce que tu me veux connard ?

- Putain mais ça va pas de me faire des frayeurs comme ça ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !

- Ha euh… Désolé.

- Y a plutôt intérêt ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que t'es dans cette foutue salle de bain !

- Hein ? »

Roxas attrapa son portable et vérifia l'heure. Effectivement, il allait être 14 heures 30. Il sortit donc à la hâte de son bain, se sécha à toute vitesse, enfila ses vêtements à la va-vite et sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir vidé la baignoire, mit à sécher les serviettes et ramassé ses vêtements sales. Axel l'attendait derrière la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il attrapa fermement Roxas par le poignet et l'attira contre lui. Il encra ses yeux verts dans l'océan qui leur faisaient face.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça un truc comme ça, je te tue.

- Lâche-moi.

- Roxas, je ne rigole PAS. Ne fait plus ça. S'il te plait.

- T'es qui pour me dire ça hein ? On se connaît depuis même pas deux jours et tu te prends pour un super héros.

- Roxas. Je suis sérieux.

- C'est ça oué, maintenant lâche-moi. »

Axel desserra sa prise sur le poignet du blond, et alors que celui-ci repartait, il le ramena vers lui, et colla sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Au fait, merci pour ce matin, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, susurra-t-il, un sourire narquois étendu sur les lèvres.

- Va te faire foutre, vraiment, rétorqua méchamment le blondinet, tout en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du roux.

- Finalement, je t'aime bien, sourit-il, en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux du jeune homme, et en le laissant partir.

- Oué, bah pas moi ! », hurla-t-il, une fois enfermé dans la chambre.

Ce que Roxas avait oublié, c'était que la chambre du roux était reliée à la salle de bain… Par une porte. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Axel débarqua avec un sourire de vainqueur , défiant Roxas des yeux. Il le fixa, prêt à lui sauter dessus et à le mordre. Le grand plaça ses mains devant son visage, les secouant quelques peu pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait rien faire de mal. A force, il fallait croire qu'il avait décidé de se comporter avec Roxas comme avec un animal… Puis il prit la parole.

« En fait, j'étais pas venu te voir pour ça. Je voulais savoir, il est même pas 15 heures, on est plus ou moins réveillés, et c'est la fin des vacances, ça te tenterait d'aller faire un peu de shopping ? Tout le monde est parti donc bon…»

Roxas fixa Axel avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de la dizaine de trouble-faits qui avaient débarqué la veille. Puis les paroles de son meilleur ami lui revinrent en tête. _Il a tout ce que n'importe qui pourrait vouloir, alors oui, profites-en ! … _Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, le blond soupira, et se retourna vers son hôte.

« C'est d'accord.

- Yes !

- Mais je te préviens l'épouvantail, pas d'entourloupe, sinon je me casse de chez toi.

- Relaxe Max !

- Mouais… Et deuxième chose : JAMAIS tu ne me feras essayer une robe.

- Hein ?

- Je suis d'avis de dire que tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que Sora, alors même si Riku accepte, moi pas.

- Euh, d'accord… »

Après une ,,rapide'' douche pour Axel, les deux garçons s'habillèrent de façon à ,,pouvoir sortir'', d'après le roux. Roxas s'habilla simplement, un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon blanc, avec des chaussures noires style skate, tandis qu'Axel, lui, mit environ vingt minutes à choisir un pantalon, un simple jean vieilli, et n'arrivant pas à se décider, le blondinet plongea dans le dressing et jeta un tee-shirt vert aux motifs violets au visage du roux, ainsi que sa paire fétiche de Supra. Il décida de ne pas prendre de veste, ses poignets nouvellement tatoués lui faisant encore mal, tandis que son invité se saisissait d'une veste noire. Sobriété et élégance enfin, plus ou moins.

L'ascenseur lui parût interminable. Surtout coincé avec le roux, qui se reluquait dans le miroir mural. Il avait attaché sa masse de cheveux roux en arrière, avait laissé quelques mèches sur son visage, ses lunettes noires qui faisaient encore plus ressortir ses iris verts émeraudes, déjà mis en valeur pas un trait de khôl, ses tatouages et la blancheur de sa peau. Sans compter la couleur de ses cheveux. Et de sa tenue. Bref, Roxas fulmina intérieurement. Lui qui se trouvait tant de défauts physiques, il fallait que sa seule compagnie n'en ait pas. Quoi que, il y avait peut-être un petit défaut dans la courbe de ses sourcils, mais c'était bien tout. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et le roux sembla le remarquer, car il détourna les yeux vers le blond.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te maquilles ?

- Haha… C'est une histoire un peu conne...

- Raconte toujours !

- Quand on sera dans la voiture, là on est presque arrivés en bas donc bon…

- Hun okay. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux jusqu'au moment où ils furent sortis du parking de l'immeuble.

« Bon, t'accouches ou pas ?

- Hum… Donc, en fait c'est à cause de ma sœur. Quand elle était petite, avec sa meilleure amie, leur grand délire c'était de … M'habiller en fille et de me maquiller vu que j'avais déjà les cheveux longs. Puis finalement j'ai trouvé que le khôl m'allait pas mal, et à force que ma sœur me maquille, j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire moi-même, comme ça j'avais juste à subir la partie habillage. Et puis même, entre nous, j'ai pas du tout une tête à être masculin, et puis j'l'aime bien, mon petit coté féminin.

-Hum, je vois. Ca me tue les mecs qui se féminisent, perso, je préfèrerai mille fois me masculiniser…

- T'es pas si féminin que ça… Rien que quand on t'entend parler…

_ - No comment_, faut bien se faire respecter quand on fait un mètre soixante à peine et qu'on est blond aux yeux bleus. Et en plus on peut pas dire que je sois très imposant…

- C'est pas plus mal. Puis c'est moche, les gros durs.

- C'est pas faux.

- Puis entre nous, j'ai remarqué que les filles de New York préféraient les mecs efféminés !

- On peut pas dire que ce soit ma plus grande préoccupation.

- T'es gay ?

- Ola, du calme l'épouvantail. J'ai pas dit ça. Juste que je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à le recherche d'une copine, c'est tout.

- Et un copain ?

- Non plus.

- Hun, dommage, marmonna le roux.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Rien, juste je trouve ça con, avec la tronche que t'as, que tu préfères te consacrer à ta carrière plutôt qu'à construire ta vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Ha, si mignon mais si aveugle…

- Putain mais arrête, j'vais vraiment finir par croire que t'es amoureux de moi.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Pas tant que ça.

- J'ai jamais compris les gens qui prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leur attirance pour les gens.

- C'est simplement qu'on accepte nos sentiments, comparé aux autres.

- Mouais, ça doit être ça.

- C'est pas mon genre de le dire franco comme ça mais… Honnêtement Roxas, tu me plais. Beaucoup. Et oui, je pourrai bien finir par tomber amoureux de toi.

- Concentre-toi sur la route au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles. »

Axel tourna rapidement les yeux vers le blond, qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre. Finalement, pour la première fois où ils réussissaient à avoir une conversation un tant soit peu sérieuse, il avait fallu qu'il foute tout en l'air.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, malgré l'ambiance pesante qui s'était invitée au début. Mais malgré ça, tout se passa bien. Axel refusa que Roxas ne sorte son portefeuille, pour se faire ,,pardonner'' selon lui, et c'est les bras remplis de sacs qu'ils regagnèrent l'appartement du grand roux. Roxas se sentait un peu honteux de profiter d'Axel comme ça, mais bon, comme le lui avait dit plus tôt Francis, pourquoi pas…

La fin de semaine se passa calmement, Roxas, gêné par tous les cadeaux que lui avait fait le roux, n'osa pas en placer une, et Axel de son coté, le laissa tranquille. Bizarrement, les deux s'ennuyaient affreusement, mais aucun n'osait l'avouer à l'autre.

Le dimanche soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence leurs sacro-saintes pizzas, Axel tenta renouer un peu le dialogue quasi inexistant qu'il avait avec le blond.

« Han… Dernier jour de vacances…

- Parle pour toi ! Je reprends que mercredi.

- C'te chance. JE VEUX RETOURNER A L'ECOOOOLEEUH !

- J'ai mon stage, donc bon, ça revient au même.

- Ha… Tu bosses dans quoi au fait ?

- Commerce et marketing.

- Ha cool.

- Et toi ?

- Patron d'une branche de Goldman Sachs.

- Pas mal.

- Tu le fais où ton stage ?

- Aucune idée, je le saurai mercredi matin en arrivant à l'Ecole.

- C'est un peu bâtard tout de même cette méthode…

- C'est surtout pour pas qu'on se défile oué ! »

Axel pouffa de rire devant la moue de Roxas. D'ailleurs quand il y pensait, il allait lui aussi devoir recevoir un stagiaire, enfin, une stagiaire, d'après ce que Xion lui avait dit. Il allait la retrouver, elle, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le dossier de la nouvelle venue, tellement cela lui semblait inutile. Stagiaire, et puis quoi d'autre ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire : il avait de l'argent à gagner et depuis peu une seconde bouche à nourrir. Et à gâter aussi, mais ça, c'était sa propre volonté.

«Bon allez l'épouvantail ! Il est 8 heures 20, au lit ! C'est pas moi qui doit me lever demain !

- Huuuun …

- Haha, je penserai à toi demain, quand je me lèverai à midi !

- Fait gaffe à toi la blonde, j'peux très bien te lever en même temps que moi et te mettre à la porte pour la journée !

- Vas-y là, m'appelle pas comme ça, bouffon !

- Et ça y est, ça recommence… », souffla le roux, la tête entre les mains, alors que Roxas regagnait la chambre.

Finalement, il était heureux que ce petit manège reprenne…

* * *

Voilà :D

A la prochaine... :)


	8. Working Day

_**~ From Autumn To Ashes #7 : Working Day ~ **_

**Disclamer** : Tout le monde appartient à Square Enix, enfin non, les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya! Bref, je leur demande de me pardonner de faire n'importe quoi de leurs personnages et de leur faire subir tout et n'importe quoi...

**Pairing** : Haha, toujours les mêmes !

**Raiting** : T pour le langage.

**Résumé**: « Pourquoi est-ce que nous, quand on mange tes céréales, on se fait foutre dehors à coup de pieds, et pas lui ? C'est de l'injustice pure et dure très cher ! »

**Bêta**: Gail-LLD :3

**Note aux lecteurs**: Je suis une auteur indiiiiiigne ! Pardonnez-moi, par pitiééééé TT Au fait, merci pour vos reviews ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes TT En tout cas, elles me poussent à écrire (ma bêta et ses menaces aussi, mais ça faut pas le dire, c'est un secret XD), et j'espère que malgré le retard énorme de ce chapitre où il ne se passe pas quand chose mais qui va déboucher sur un des gros tournants de l'histoire, vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s. Je vous laisse donc lire maintenant, et surtout... JE VOUS BIZOUTE 3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil fut dur, très, très dur le lendemain matin. C'est en poussant une grognement plaintif qu'Axel émergea de son tas de couvertures. Le cadran de l'appareil qui hurlait dans la chambre indiquait 06:30 et le roux s'empressa de faire taire celui-ci, de peur de réveiller le fauve blond qui dormait à l'autre bout de la pièce. En parlant de la bête… Une fois ses yeux habitués à la faible lueur matinale qui baignait la pièce, il détourna le regard vers le lit d'appoint. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit bruyamment : le jeune blond était allongé sur le dos, un bras et une jambe dépassant du matelas, le ventre à l'air, son marcel blanc remonté jusqu'au niveau de son nombril, la couverture le recouvrant du côté gauche… Il ne pouvait pas détailler son visage d'aussi loin et dans une telle obscurité, mais il l'imaginait détendu, paisible, les sourcils enfin relâchés. Il eut soudain chaud, très chaud, et il se dépêcha de courir sous sa douche.

L'eau lui brûlait la peau. Les gouttes dévalaient son torse, son visage, ses cheveux. Tout son corps. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais non. L'image du jeune garçon colérique le hantait; à peine relâchait-il sa concentration qu'il se laissait aller à penser à lui. _Pauvre type_… La remise en question allait être à l'ordre du jour. En fait non, il allait essayer de ne pas y penser. Il venait de se lever pour l'une des journées les plus importantes de sa carrière. Reprise du travail, certes, mais surtout rencontre avec le patron d'une firme tout aussi importante que la sienne, qui, s'il arrivait à être convainquant, donnerait naissance à une nouvelle branche affiliée aux deux entreprises dans le secteur financier. Axel n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de mettre les rendez-vous importants les jours où chaque employé normalement constitué aurait eu envie de s'affaler sur son bureau et de baver sur ses dossiers pendant des heures, mais bon… Être patron, ou ne pas être patron, telle était la question. Il avait beau s'ennuyer à mourir dans son travail, il devait pourtant s'avouer qu'il ne l'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Avoir une place importante, gérer des centaines d'employés, être rémunéré comme un ministre, être à la tête d'une hiérarchie, voilà ce qu'aimait le roux. Les heures passées à s'ennuyer et à discuter de tout et de rien avec sa secrétaire ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, tant qu'elles lui assuraient de pouvoir vivre confortablement, et même, dans son cas, beaucoup plus. Quand il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment trop eu besoin de ses parents dans un sens. Certes ils l'avaient pistonné être patron d'une branche de l'une des plus grosses banques de New York à moins de trente ans relevait de l'impossible, sans ça; certes ils lui avaient offert un immense loft en plein cœur de la ville mais finalement, il payait seul ses factures, ses multiples achats de mobilier, ses vêtements hors de prix… Et il pouvait même payer ceux de Roxas, désormais.

En repensant à la petite tête blonde, Axel souffla. Il allait encore devoir supporter son mauvais caractère d'étudiant en proie au mal des cours pendant trois jours, après quoi la vie redeviendrait un semblant normale enfin, il espérait. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où il allait bien pouvoir faire son stage. Sûrement dans une petite boîte d'import-export comme on en trouvait partout à New York, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tant qu'il n'atterrissait pas dans son bureau, tout irait pour le mieux.

Il sortit de sa douche lentement, le visage encore marqué par la fatigue, se sécha et commença à s'habiller. Il consentit, d'un avis commun avec… lui-même que, vu la dure journée qui se profilait à l'horizon, il porterait son costume trois pièces favori, qu'il avait acheté avec Riku, quelques temps plus tôt, dans une boutique chic de la ville. Il se regarda de haut en bas dans l'immense miroir qui constituait le mur : le pantalon droit, noir, donnait à ses jambes déjà fines l'impression d'être interminables; pantalon taille haute, bien sûr; il avait enfilé une chemise d'une simplicité déconcertante, blanche, et une cravate dont la couleur était sensiblement la même que celle de ses cheveux autour de son cou. Il devait avouer qu'il portait à merveilles le costume traditionnel européen, et il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait énormément. Habillé ainsi, il avait l'impression de vraiment appartenir à l'aristocratie dont il descendait, il se sentait privilégié par rapport aux autres, important.

Il replia le bout de ses manches et commença à démêler ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il avait beau les adorer, il trouvait quand même que s'en occuper les matins de travail était une véritable corvée. Il les attacha, comme à son habitude, en queue de cheval, à laquelle il donna du volume avec un petit coup de sèche-cheveux et de laque. Il restait toujours ses quelques mèches indomptables qui se baladaient sur son font, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, et qui plus est, il adorait ça. Le roux de ses cheveux mettait en valeur le vert de ses yeux, ainsi que les tatouages qui ornaient ses joues, le tout lui donnant un petit air de ''rebelle indomptable'', dixit Marluxia. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la folle, mais peu importe, il en prendrait ce soir en rentrant du travail.

Il mit un trait de crayon sous ses yeux, s'aspergea de parfum et, tout en passant par son dressing pour attraper le gilet et la veste de son trois-pièces, il partit vers la cuisine, histoire de ne pas partir le ventre vide.

C'est un paquet de céréales presque vide qu'il retrouva dans son placard. Paquet qu'il avait pourtant acheté la veille. Il se retourna vers l'évier, et ce fut un bol et une cuillère sales qui l'accueillirent. Il souffla, pesta en serrant les dents pour ne pas réveiller celui qui lui avait volé sa nourriture, et essaya de se faire quelque chose d'à peu près consistant avec le peu qu'il restait. _Note à moi-même : Mettre des cadenas sur les placards la nuit, au risque de partir bosser le ventre vide._ Roxas n'aurait rien pour déjeuner, mais bon, c'était de sa faute, tant pis pour lui. S'il voulait quelque chose, il n'aurait qu'à se bouger jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble après tout, c'était lui la femme au foyer pour le moment ! Enfin, l'homme au foyer. Un rictus déforma les lèvres d'Axel lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda la pendule et se dépêcha d'avaler le reste de son bol, histoire de ne pas être en retard. Il fonça dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, attrapa son portable et sa mallette qui siégeait contre un des murs du salon, enfila le reste de son costume et ce fut une fusée rousse qui déboula dans le couloir, sous les yeux amusés de son voisin, qui était, à son plus grand damne, beaucoup moins stressé que lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, et commença à dévaler les escaliers, oubliant temporairement l'existence de l'ascenseur. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva quatre étages plus bas, déjà essoufflé, et que la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit alors qu'il était en train de reprendre son souffle, qu'il se rappela la présence de ce gadget magique. Son cœur manqua un battement au petit bruit que l'ouverture avait provoqué.

« Je te dépose, princesse ? »

Demyx se tenait dans le compartiment, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur les lèvres, tendant une main au rouquin. Celui-ci le dévisagea quelques instants avant de se ruer à ses côtés. Une fois la porte fermée et un énorme soupir de soulagement poussé, ce furent deux yeux tueurs qui rencontrèrent ceux, rieurs, qui leur faisaient face.

«Ne m'appelle plus _JAMAIS_ comme ça, sale punk.

- Moi aussi je suis super content de te voir Axel ! Tu vas bien ? »

- Le concerné soupira.

« Et toi ?

- Nikel ! Ton oiseau captif est toujours dans sa cage ?

- Ton glaçon est toujours dans ton lit ?

- Axel Axel Axel… C'est l'adrénaline qui te rend si méchant de bon matin ?

- J'avais encore oublié l'existence de ce foutu ascenseur…

- … Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, comme d'hab' !

- Mais.. !

- Ça fait environ deux ans que je te récupère tous les matins au quatrième étage, donc s'il te plaît, ne nie pas, ça m'offenserait beaucoup.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi con, marmonna le roux.

- Parle pour toi ! C'est pas moi qui bats les records de descente d'escaliers…

- Ta gueule Demyx, par pitié !

- Roh, c'est bon… Je te dépose ?

- Mouais, s'tu veux. J'vais voir la Barbie ce soir, tu viens ?

- C'est une proposition très alléchante mais…

- Mais ?

- J'ai de la compagnie en ce moment, j'peux pas…

- C'est pas la mort si tu ramènes ton emo, on s'en fout !

- Mais comment … ?

- Rappelle-moi, qui est-ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon propre lit un certain lendemain de fête ?

- Bon okay, t'as raison. C'est lui.

- J'vois même pas pourquoi tu me le confirmes, j'le savais ! Donc ramène-le ce soir !

- Et toi, tu vas en faire quoi de ta douce ?

- Ma douce, oui mais bien sûr… Mon bouledogue est encore en vacances, donc il garde gentiment l'appartement.

- Je vois…

L'ascenseur arrivé au niveau des garages, les deux hommes se dirigèrent en vitesse vers la voiture du punk et bouclèrent leur ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans le trafic étouffant de Manhattan, même si Axel savait désormais qu'il ne serait pas en retard, le blond étant au volant.

« Donc, où en étions nous… Ah oui, alors, il mord toujours autant ?

- Tu parles, j'ai même l'impression que c'est de pire en pire ! Bientôt il va se mettre à baver et à grogner…

- Ne sois pas aussi sarcastique Axel, ta connerie habituelle te va mieux !

- KEWA ? Je suis très loin d'être con, sale punk, et déjà un peu moins que toi !

- Ahlala… Moi qui croyais que tes chevilles avaient commencé à dégonfler, c'est raté…

- Genre…

- Allez, te prend pas la tête, tu verras, tu vas réussir à le dompter ton bouledogue, ça va devenir un gentil petit yorkshire !

- Tu veux dire qu'il va même se mettre à faire le ménage ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça !

- En plus ce con a bouffé toutes mes céréales…

- Houlà. Tu peux m'expliquer un truc ?

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous, quand on mange tes céréales, on se fait foutre dehors à coup de pieds, et pas lui ? C'est de l'injustice pure et dure très cher !

- Parce que vous vous êtes mes potes, lui c'est…

- Telle est la question… Amen.

- Crétin. »

Le blond le toisa un instant, un sourcil levé, et une moue d'enfant concentré sur le visage.

« En fait, tu deviens de plus en plus grossier, tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter ! »

Axel ne répondit pas, fixant le bord du trottoir pour essayer de se vider la tête. Il avait rendez-vous dans exactement 35 minutes, et il était actuellement coincé dans les embouteillages new-yorkais, à 10 minutes à pied de sa boîte, avec un espèce d'énergumène punk dont la conversation était aussi intéressante que celle d'un nouveau-né de trois mois. Le blond était un acteur et un musicien hors pair, mais il était clair qu'il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, malgré les soudains éclairs qui pouvaient une fois de temps en temps faire leurs apparitions dans son cerveau.

Il attrapa sa mallette à ses pieds, décidant subitement qu'y aller à pied mettrait sûrement moins de temps que d'attendre bloqué dans une voiture. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami, s'assura qu'il l'accompagnerait ce soir chez Marluxia, et se retrouva dehors en moins de deux. Il commença à marcher rapidement sur les trottoirs bondés de Manhattan, jouant des coudes dans la foule, sous les regards médusés de pauvres gens, choqués de voir un homme habillé de la sorte se conduire de cette manière. Il était vrai que le comportement du rouquin à cet instant relevait plus de celui du mâle dominant se battant pour sa nourriture dans une tribu de singes que du gentleman distingué et propre sur lui. Mais la seule chose qui importait Axel pour le moment, c'était d'arriver à l'heure à son foutu rendez-vous. Alors qu'il courait presque, c'est un bruit de klaxon qui le fit se retourner, et une voiture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui le dépassa, le conducteur blond lui souriant avec l'air le plus moqueur possible.

« PUTAIN ! »

Un grand nombre de personnes se retourna sur lui, rouge de rage et les poings serrés. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui prendre de descendre de cette foutue voiture.. ? Il lança un regard meurtrier aux gens qui le regardaient, avant de reprendre son chemin, lançant de petits « _Vous voulez ma photo ? _», « _Je le hais putain, je le hais _» et des tas d'insultes à l'égard du blond à tout bout de champ.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin dans le hall de sa banque, et bénit l'ascenseur d'exister et, de part sa fonctionnalité magnifique, de l'exempter des vingt petits étages qui le séparaient de son bureau. Il salua quelques-uns de ses employés, et quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il croisa les beaux yeux bleus de sa _très chère _secrétaire !

« Ho, Axel, quel plaisiiiir de te revoir enfin !, clama celle-ci, un sourire perfide épinglé sur le visage.

- Xion, mon amour, si tu savaiiis comme tu m'as manqué », rétorqua le roux, l'air sceptique.

La brune le toisa de bas en haut, assise derrière son bureau, la tête posée sur le point, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus convainquant tout de même très cher! Tu me déçois !

- Je veux dormir …

- Pas ce matin mon chéri, ton client est déjà arrivé ! Pour ma part, je vais piquer un petit somme sur mes dossiers et je vous apporterais le café vers 10h30 !

- Je te hais Xion, je te hais…

- Allez, au boulot mon gros !

- Gné… Et je ne suis PAS GROS !

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !

Après avoir posé son cellulaire sur le bureau de sa secrétaire –objet malheureusement strictement interdit en réunion, à son plus grand regret-, le rouquin tourna les talons, vexé comme un pou, et se dépêcha de gagner son bureau. Il aurait voulu que son client soit en retard, une histoire d'une heure ou deux, qu'il puisse finir sa nuit sur son bureau mais non, le spécimen était à l'heure, et même en avance, comme la plupart des patrons de banques… Sauf lui, bien sûr. Il se retourna, ayant un éclair de lucidité vis-à-vis de Roxas.

« Au fait, si une furie appelle sur mon portable en parlant de céréales, dis-lui qu'il y a une supérette juste en bas de l'immeuble ! »

La brunette le regarda d'un air confus, avant d'hocher la tête et de replonger le nez dans ses papiers.

* * *

Axel détourna les yeux de sa chaussure droite pour essayer de se concentrer sur l'homme qui déballait un topo quasi similaire depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait affreusement mal aux pieds dans les horribles mocassins que le costume trois-pièces lui imposait - durs, lisses, étroits et horriblement inconfortables- et à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se laisser lentement glisser dans ses fidèles Supra, à caresser du bout des orteils le tissu abîmé par de longs mois de service… Mais non, il était là, collé à son siège, à attendre qu'un espèce de gros tas de graisse suintante lui demande de valider son projet oh combien intéressant et de signer une stupide feuille que, de toute façon –il se connaissait trop bien pour affirmer le contraire-, il aurait perdu dans quelques jours.

Son regard alla rencontrer son acolyte, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont les amas de graisse dépassaient de la sangle de son pantalon, retenu par deux bretelles qui creusaient leurs sillons dans un ventre mou et tombant de petits yeux porcins cachés derrière de grosses lunettes le parfait pédophile physiquement parlant, en somme; ainsi que la poignée de sous-fifres qui prennaient des notes à toute vitesse. Axel déglutit avant de se concentrer sur son reflet dans l'une des fenêtres de la salle. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi beau, malgré l'amour fou qu'il avait pu se porter et qu'il se portait encore; ce n'était pas un petit blond aux dents acérées qui allait l'enlaidir, il n'était juste plus amoureux de lui-même, c'était tout il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son visage pouvait être fin, ses yeux beaux et lumineux et ses cheveux en parfaite santé. Merci qui ? Le tas qui lui obstruait la vue sur le tableau de courbes. Lassé par le discours du parasite, il attrapa son stylo et commença à gribouiller sur le calepin qui aurait dû servir à prendre ses propres notes. Au lieu de cela, le feuillet se retrouva vite couvert de petits dessins et d'inscriptions toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. _Pourvu que ça se termine vite_…

* * *

« NON MAIS TU DECONNES LA ? »

La voix de Xion s'éleva à travers tout l'étage. Axel la fixait, incrédule, et haussa les épaules.

« EXPLIQUE-MOI COMMENT JE VAIS TAPER CE FOUTU RAPPORT DE REUNION AVEC _ÇA _?

- Il parlait trop vite, c'est pas ma faute.

- TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS EN FAIRE DE TA FAUTE ! TU N'ES QU'UN… UN… UN INCAPABLE, AXEL CAMPBELL ! JE FAIS QUOI MOI, MAINTENANT ?

- Je suis sûr que tu peux en tirer quelque chose, fais voir ! »

La brune jeta le bloc-notes au visage du roux, qui tenta tant bien que mal de le rattraper correctement en vol, mais sans trop de succès. Il étudia quelques instants la page et un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette feuille relevait du chef-d'œuvre…

« Bon, j'avoue que c'est pas très constructif, mais c'est quand même beau ! »

Le regard céruléen qui le foudroya lui fit froid dans le dos, puis, après avoir dégluti, il reporta son attention sur la feuille. Un mini-Riku en haut à droite en train de clamer sa phrase préférée à la moindre bêtise du roux « Je te l'avais dit ! », un petit « I RULE THE WORLD, GAYS RULE THE WORLD » magnifiquement bien calligraphié, un mini-Roxas aguicheur enlevant son teeshirt, un phallus, la tête de Zexion maquillé en emo, Demyx et sa guitare, un phallus, Marluxia endormi dans une fleur, une étoile, Larxène dans une bouteille de bière, Xaldin avec un poulpe sur la tête… Et ciel ! Un phallus. Décidément, c'était magnifique. De l'art pur et dur. Il étudia plus précisément le bas de son œuvre, qui lui semblait en désharmonie totale avec le reste. Et puis il remarqua.

« Mais si ! Regarde ! Tu vois bien que j'ai pris des notes ! Là, dit-il en montrant le bas de la page, 12 millions, revenu sur investissement et… FMI ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là le FMI ?

- Allez, maintenant, tape-moi trois pages avec tes trois pauvres mots.

- Huit très chère, huit.

- Je m'en fous Axel. Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras faire ton travail comme il faut ?, lâcha-t-elle, encore très énervée, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais Xion, je...

- … Je vais récupérer le dossier de ton collègue, on dira que t'as renversé ton café sur ta feuille de notes. »

Il la regarda partir, un sourcil levé. Cette fille l'étonnerait toujours, parfois si douce, d'autres fois si froide… Elle aurait facilement pu concurrencer directement avec Riku, niveau « Je suis un glaçon ». Il soupira et s'avachit sur son super fauteuil de PDG et, les pieds sur le bureau, pu ENFIN commencer à finir sa nuit.

* * *

« GRAH ! Quel con ! »

Il était onze heures lorsque le blond avait enfin émergé, et c'est avec horreur qu'il avait découvert le paquet de céréales vide qu'avait osé lui laisser le roux. Bon, certes il s'était gavé toute la nuit au point d'engloutir neuf dixième du paquet, mais tout de même ! Il était son invité, et par conséquent, cela signifiait qu'il lui devait l'hospitalité, et qu'il s'était tout de même engagé à le nourrir ! En colère et ne sachant trop que faire, il attrapa son portable avec rage et composa le numéro que le roux avait laissé affiché au frigo.

« BOUFFON ! Les céréales!

- Excusez-moi monsieur, Axel est en réunion pour le moment, vous êtes en ligne avec sa secrétaire Puis-je lui faire passer un message ?

- Ha euh… Excusez-moi mademoiselle…

- Aucun problème, je peux vous aider ?

- Non, merci. Pouvez-vous lui demander de me rappeler lorsqu'il aura fini ?

- Pas de soucis, mais attendez… Vous êtes la furie qui appelle à propos des céréales, peut-être ?

- Ha, hein, euh… Quoi ?

- Axel m'a parlé d'une histoire céréales ce matin…

- Ha oui, c'est moi…

- Dans ce cas, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il y a une supérette juste au pied de l'immeuble !

- Ha, merci mademoiselle ! Passez une bonne journée, au revoir !

- Au revoir. »

Roxas raccrocha, à bout de nerfs. FURIE… BLONDE.. ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait être que cette histoire encore ! L'épouvantail allait l'entendre, quand il rentrerait… Mais pour le moment, il avait beaucoup trop faim pour penser à une quelconque vengeance, alors il s'empressa de s'habiller et courut au supermarché.

* * *

« BABY ! I'M BAAAAAACK ! »

Le blondinet éloigna subitement l'appareil de son oreille. La voix un peu trop portante de son meilleur ami venait de lui transpercer le tympan.

« Et ?

Viens me chercher à l'aéroport, je t'attends ! »

Il était à peine arrivé dans le hall qu'une tornade blonde s' était jeté sur lui. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver, qu'il commençait à tomber à la renverse sous le poids de son agresseur et manqua de s'étaler lamentablement devant des centaines de personnes. Personnes qui les regardaient d'un air que le petit blond sentait se situer entre la stupeur et le dégoût, voyant deux garçons s'étreindre comme si leur vie en dépendait dans un aéroport. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de films gays à l'eau de rose ou quoi ? Roxas lança quelques œillades glacées aux plus proches avant de se séparer de son énergumène de meilleur ami. Cet abruti souriait, un peu comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, le regard azur toujours aussi pervers que le jour où il l'avait accompagné prendre son avion, son air de beau gosse dragueur éternellement collé sur la tronche, ses cheveux blonds ondulés parfaitement brushingués, habillé comme… Un Français, et son énorme valise qu'il semblait traîner comme le plus lourd des boulets mais qu'il n'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Il soupira devant la dégaine atypique française de son ami. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, non ! A vrai dire, Roxas adorait son petit accent et ses manières, mais c'était assez… Il avait l'impression que "JE SUIS FRANÇAIS" était écrit en lettres capitales sur son front. Qui dans toute la ville ne savait pas que Francis Bonnefoy venait du pays des grenouilles et du vin? La réponse était simple : personne.

Après que son cher ami eut raconté son séjour en France, fait des menus de tout ce qu'il avait pu manger, le portrait détaillé des quelques dix personnes qu'il avait pu se faire en quinze jours, tout ce qu'il avait pu acheter.. Bref, la vie de Francis était HYPER passionnante, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, les yeux du plus petit finirent par se perdre involontairement dans la masse grouillante qui se pressait sur le trottoir du café dans lequel ils avaient finalement décidé de s'arrêter.

Il se racla la gorge un grand coup, ramenant mon attention sur lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent, un sourire carnassier vint éclairer son visage et Roxas déglutit bruyamment._ Pitié, faites qu'il ne me parle pas d'Axel…_

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieux, yankee !

- Euh … Ecoute, j'ai pas trop envie de…

- SHOPPIIIIIING ! »

La pression des dernières secondes retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il le regardait toujours avec ses yeux bleus rieurs et le blondinet lâcha un long soupir.

« Shopping ? Répéta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

- Shopping ! »

Après avoir déposé la valise du blond à l'appartement de celui-ci, ce fut un véritable marathon dans les rues qui commença.

* * *

Axel enrageait. Blondichou, -surnom attribué par Barbie-boy à Roxas-, ne répondait toujours pas à son portable. En vérité, il voulait juste le prévenir qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard, même s'il savait que le petit blond n'en aurait strictement rien à faire. Marluxia le regardait, assis sur le canapé, avec ses yeux de merlan frit. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Axel se faire du souci pour quoi que ce soit, alors que là, il était, selon le garçon aux cheveux roses, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le roux se rua sur son portable lorsque celui-ci commença à vibrer.

« Roxas ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi, chéri !

- Qui ça toi?

- Eli', tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? On a couché ens…

- M'en balance, ciao ! »

Il raccrocha avec rage, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans le canapé de l'appartement de « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des fleurs ». Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci ? Il devait sûrement dormir, regarder la télé, prendre un bain ou quelque chose comme ça. Axel essaya de positiver. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Demyx au visage de tueur, l'air tout à fait maussade.

« JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SON MICRO A CE FOUTU CHANTEUR ! S'énerva-t-il en se jetant dans le canapé aux côtés d'Axel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ?, soupira le roux.

- Génial, je collectionne les portes de prisons dans cet appartement…, murmura Marluxia pour lui-même, exaspéré. par l'humeur de ses deux invités.

- Ce crétin a ENCORE trouvé le moyen de se péter une cheville avant la série de concerts de la semaine prochaine ! J'vais l'tuer, j'vais l'tuer, j'vais l'tuer !

- Ha, fuck … »

Le rouquin ne s'éternisa pas à répondre lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer de nouveau contre sa cuisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?, demanda une voix froide au bout du fil. _Deux minutes, y a l'autre qui m'appelle…_

- Ha, Roxas, c'était pour te dire, j'risque de rentrer tard ce soir, ça te pose pas de problème ?

- Pourquoi ça m'en poserait un ? T'es pas ma meuf. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je risque de rentrer tard.

- Ha, t'es sorti ?

- Oué, j'suis en ville avec un ami.

- D'accord… Et…

- Au fait Axel ? J'ai adoré toute l'attention que tu as mis dans le paquet de céréales vide, connard.

- T'avais qu'à pas tout manger, princesse !

- T'as de la chance de pas être devant moi, là tout de suite, maintenant, l'épouvantail. D'ailleurs, j'peux ramener quelqu'un pour la soirée ?

- Euh… C'est qui ?

- Mon meilleur ami. »

Il entendit un vague « BONJOUUUR ! » hurlé à côté du combiné, et reporta son attention sur ce que disait le blond.

« Bien sûr. Vous pourrez faire la cuisine ?

- Dans tes rêves. »

Il lui avait raccroché au nez. Décidément, ce gosse était horrible…

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard, bras dessus bras dessous avec un Demyx complètement ivre, qui chantait l'une de ses chansons à tue-tête dans l'ascenseur, le roux fut surpris par la douce odeur qui emplissait l'étage. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça sentait, trop habitué à la malbouffe qui régnait en maître dans son appartement, mais en tout cas, cela avait suffi à réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en son estomac. Il déposa rapidement son "colis" dans l'appartement qui faisait face au sien, le laissant à la charge d'un Zexion noyé dans un océan de livres, avant de se retirer. Il fut surpris de trouver la porte de son appartement déverrouillée, et à peine eut-il posé un pied sur le parquet de son salon qu'une tornade blonde arriva devant lui.

« Alors c'est lui ? Bah ça va, tu tapes pas dans le bas de gamme !

- Putain Francis, ta gueule !

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mignon, mais à ce point..!

- LA FERME ! »

Les yeux du roux passèrent de la tête blonde aux cheveux longs à celle aux cheveux courts. Mignon..? Point..? Son regard jonglait du sourire moqueur au visage écarlant de colère.

« Axel, je te présente Francis, mon débile de meilleur ami, lança le bouledogue en détournant le regard.

_- Enchanté _Axel, répondit celui-ci, se parant de son sourire charmeur tout en tendant une main au propriétaire de l'appartement.

- Enchanté ! »

Après quelques discussions, Axel apprit que devant le refus catégorique de Roxas de cuisiner, c'était Francis, français des pieds à la tête; et ça se voyait; qui avait pris la place derrière les fourneaux, que le jeune homme venait de rentrer de Paris où il était allé voir sa famille, que selon le blondinet, ses seules préoccupations étaient la nourriture, les fringues, sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait –filles ou garçons- et surtout… Le vin.

* * *

C'est un peu à contre cœur que le roux laissa partir le spécimen de son appartement, et finalement, l'appartement redevint un peu trop calme lorsqu'il ne resta que son nouveau colocataire et lui. Ils s'installèrent en silence à table, le roux n'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait raconter pour essayer de capter l'attention du bouledogue.

« Alors, cette reprise du boulot ? »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long et lourd ! Un petite review? :3

La suite au prochain chapitre, qui, je l'espère, arrivera beaucoup plus vite !


End file.
